<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Traumatized Children Club - (DSMP reader insert) by Deprunie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071989">The Traumatized Children Club - (DSMP reader insert)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deprunie/pseuds/Deprunie'>Deprunie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Not DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot Tries, Grayson | Purpled and Luke | Punz are Siblings, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu Redemption, Noah Brown and Clay | Dream are Siblings, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Reader-Insert, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Soft Karl Jacobs, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Panic Attacks, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Darryl Noveschosch, Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, mostly fluff and angst, reader has wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deprunie/pseuds/Deprunie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship ended with SBI - Awsamedad and Mama Puffy are my Found Family now. <br/>____</p><p>Stress was piled high on both of the more responsible figures on the SMP, Puffy and Sam were both focused on the egg as well as Helping the two, obviously hurting teenagers still around the area, and It doesn't help when Puffy finds an injured stranger in the outskirts of Snowchester.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Ranboo, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; TommyInnit, Everyone &amp; Reader, Jack Manifold &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frans barking woke the hybrid, the Dog herself having propped herself up on the bed, licking her owner’s face. Sam reached over, petting the tamed wolf’s light grey fur lightly, his mind was still groggy from the events the day before. Memories were blurry, he remembers Puffy and Tommy busting him out of the cage he had gotten trapped in and helping him home. The hybrid could recall much after reaching his home with the tow other than flopping down on his head. Sam pushed himself up, glancing around his room, spying Puffy’s pirate hat sitting on the dresser to the side, so they’re still here? Sam got to his feet, Fran following at his heels carefully. Sam wobbled a bit, but was able to rebalance himself before he could fall over, The hybrid raises a hand to his head, rubbing his temples. He could still hear the egg talking to him but they had faded into faint, non-audible whispers. “Sam!” The loudness of Tommy’s voice shook Sam’s head, causing the hybrid to flinch slightly as the Teen ran up to him from where he was seated with Puffy, the sheep-hybrid following quickly behind him. “Hey Tommy…” Sam trails off, giving the two a tired smile. The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but Puffy cut him off with her own words, speaking in a lower tone “Are you okay, Sam?” The whitette questions, holding both her hands up to her chest, a familiar green object clenched in her fists. “Better than I was yesterday,” Sam says, reaching out to take his mask from the woman. Puffy nods, passing the mask to Sam who immediately re-equips it. “I made you some food.” Tommy says, Puffy glaring at him slightly from the corner of her eyes “I think you mean, Puffy made you food While I watched?” Tommy rolls his eyes, glancing away from the hybrid and back at Sam, The woman reaching up an arm, but quickly put it back down with a sigh.  Puffy carefully took Sam’s arm, leading him to a seat as Tommy and Fran followed, the dog sticking close to her still ailing owner. “Tommy, Can you change his bandages?” Puffy questions, preparing a plate of something for Sam to eat. At the mention of his arm, Sam feels a dull pain shoot through, Memories of ripping his own flesh out with his teeth filling his mind, nearly causing the man to gag at the thought, the Irony taste of blood still remaining in his mouth. A plate is settled in his view, snapping him from his thoughts as Tommy takes a seat next to him with a roll of bandages in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy sat down across from the blonde, her pink-eyes carefully watching as Tommy grabs Sam’s arm and slowly unwraps the bandages, a wince leaving the teen’s mouth at the sight of the wound. Sam refused to look himself, keeping his eyes anywhere but his arm. “Pour some of the water on it,” Puffy instructs calmly, the boy shakily doing as told. The cold water hit the wound with a sting causing Sam to clench his fists quickly, nearly ripping his arm away from Tommy, but he held his restraint, he’d been hurt worse. “Put the towel back first,” Puffy instructs again, her eyes soft, ears tilted downwards. “Why do I have to do this?” Tommy’s voice finally spoke after a long silence, sounding very strained. “You told me you have no idea how to use first aid, this is it.” Puffy said, crossing her arms “the worst bits over already Tommy.” Puffy spoke again, laying her hands on the table. Tommy doesn’t say anything back and Sam feels a warm fabric wrap around the injury before being tightened by the bandages. “Good job.” Sam praises, finally glancing over at the boy before looking down at the now clear wrapping. “You’ll be a pro in no time.” the hybrid says again, smiling down at the boy despite the fact the blonde couldn’t see the lower half of his face. Tommy nods his head enthusiastically, a bright smile forming on his face. “Of course I’m good at this, I’m good at everything.” Puffy chuckles at the teen’s words, a small grin of her own forming at the interaction. Sam glanced down, Fran settles by his side with a doggy smile of her own. This felt...Normal. “Are you well enough to continue construction-?” “Tommy,” Puffy says, her tone authoritative but calm. “No no, It’s fine. I think we can continue.” Sam reassures the both of them, watching Puffy’s expression twist to concern “Are you sure?” the sheep-hybrid questions once more, her eyes gazing over him with uncertainty flooding them. “Yeah-” “I’ll wait for you by the Hotel then!” Tommy exclaims, excitement and Relief in his tone. Sam chuckles as the teen runs out of the house, disappearing as the front door closes behind him. “Sam…” Puffy trails off, a frown taking her features. “I’m fine now, Puffy.” Sam says, getting to his feet “I still don’t think you’re ready to keep building.” The whitette argues, pushing herself up from the table, “I was worried you were lost…” Puffy trails off, eyes turning dark and glossy. Sam places a hand on the shorter woman’s shoulder. “I won’t let that happen,” Sam reassures, rubbing her shoulder before stepping away, quickly grabbing the woman’s hat and placing it back on her head. “You should go see Tubbo, He’s probably wondering where you are,” Sam suggests, watching the woman’s expression of sorrow change to worry. “Right, Just...Be careful, alright.” Puffy says, grabbing her weapons and equipping them before exiting Sam’s base with a wave. Sam grabs his items, along with a few building items and his communicator in case Tommy wishes to speak with ‘Sam Nook’ before patting Fran on the head and leaving himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy stumbles a bit through the soul sand towards Snowchester, She hadn’t been back to the little community in at least two days and she was worried for her ducklings residing in the area. Foolish was usually fine, he stayed to himself and hadn’t made any enemy’s but Tubbo was a different story. Tubbo didn’t appear to have any enemies, but Puffy had an increasing Suspison towards Jack Manifold, the man had come very close to the boy and Puffy suspects it’s for malevolent reasons. It was just Jack’s mannerisms around them and the Way the man glares at Tommy when the blonde visits the community. Something was up, so Puffy made a promise to herself to visit every day and make sure everything was okay, she was also quite worried about him when she heard he had also been exposed to the egg, but He seemed fine after being soaked in holy water for a few minutes. The sun had just set over the sky when she finally arrived in the town, wrapping her red coat tighter around herself as she shuffled over to Tubbo’s home, knocking lightly on the spruce door. A small smile grows on the sheep-hybrids face at the sound of muffled footsteps rushing towards the door, a head of dark brown hair peeking out the door with Wide eyes “Puffy!” the brunette exclaimed, Puffy bringing a finger to her lips to quiet the teen down. Tubbo opens the door wider, allowing the woman to slip in, the whitette ruffling his hair in the process, making sure to mind his horns. “I was worried you wouldn’t be back,” Tubbo admits, shutting the door quickly behind him as Puffy pulls off her hat, setting it to the side. “I’ll always come back for you.” The woman says, Voice soft as she pats the teen’s head. Tubbo grabs her arm a small sniffled leaving him before wrapping the slightly shorter woman in a hug. “Aw, it’s alright sweetie…” Puffy says, holding the boy close as he cried into her shoulder. “D-Did something happen?” Puffy decides to ask, confused by the boy’s switch in emotions, he’d never acted like this around her before. “I-I...T-Tommy almost died…” The brunette manages to get out, words barely understandable “What?” Puffy says quickly, pulling Tubbo back by his shoulders. “I didn’t really think about it till now...they were so close to the blast zone.” Tubbo takes a deep breath before letting out another cry “I almost lost him again.” Puffy wraps the teen in a hug again, walking him towards the bed in his house and setting him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a while, Puffy sitting by Tubbo as he cried, attempting to comfort the teen and get some kind of answer. “What happened, Tubbo? You can trust me.” Puffy reassures, running a hand through his hair gently, the teen’s cries falling into small sniffles. “W-we were testing...the nukes..” Tubbo said quietly, unsure to continue as Puffy’s face twists to concern “Nukes? Tubbo wha-” the boy shakes his head, not speaking. Puffy sighs, patting the brunettes back. She’ll ask later, at a better time. “It’s okay, tell me what happened?” Puffy urged the boy to continue speaking. It’s silent for a few moments, only the sounds of the snow falling outside filling the silence. “Niki a-and Tommy were nearby...they almost got-” Tubbo cuts himself off with a strained noise and Puffy pulls him into another hug, Her eyes narrowing at the mention of her fiancee. Niki...when was the last time Puffy saw her? When the blonde burned down the L’mantree, the despair and sorrow in her brown eyes as the tree burned, the country she so loved, reduced to nothing but a hole in the ground. Puffy pressed her face into Tubbo’s hair, mind drifting to his previous words. Hbomb had spoken with Niki, retelling what she had told him to Puffy. How she had seemed more...deranged than before and Puffy saw it for herself when the entire server went to Save Tommy and Tubbo. Her blonde hair was gone, cut short and dyed a neon pink color, face dirty and wearing the ripped remains of Wilbur’s old coat, a coat Tommy had worn during his exile, How Niki had gotten a hold of it escaped Puffy’s mind but the look on her face when she saw the two was nothing but hatred, and that scared the hybrid. Puffy felt tears sting the corner of her eyes before a thought rings through her head that made her blood run cold, Did Niki lead Tommy out there to kill him? No, Niki would never- she...she…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy clutched the boy to her chest tighter, tears dripping down her face. “P-Puffy?” Tubbo’s voice broke her from her thoughts, “Y-you’re squeezing me a lot.” the brunette says, Puffy’s eyes widening as she released the teen “Oh, I’m sorry honey-” “It’s fine, are you okay?” Puffy wiped her face a bit, before turning to face the boy, a warm smile gracing her features. “I’m alright.” she says, ruffling the boy's hair again before getting to her feet. “A-are you leaving?” Tubbo asks quickly, attempting the get up himself only to be pushed back down by the hybrid “No, no. I was just gonna grab some food. Are you hungry?” Tubbo shakes his head, bringing his knees up to his chest. “Alright, you should get some rest then.” Puffy says, giving the teen a smile “O-okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy shuffles over to the chest in the house, feeling Tubbo’s eyes on her back as she does, before she hears the brunette shifting a bit as silence overcomes the house. Puffy digs in the chest for a minute, finding a little box filled with her own cookies she had given to the boy as a gift when she moved into Snowchester, the box half empty. A small grin forms on the woman's face as she sets the box back into the chest, digging around a bit more before finding some baked potatoes. Puffy grabbed two and stood by the front door, taking a bite out of the cold food item, eyes gazing out the holes in the windows as the sound of soft snores reached her ears along with the mobs moving around the forest nearby.  The woman frowns, her thought drifting back to Niki and the egg, should she have searched for Niki sooner? Maybe she could have helped her, but the egg is taking over the entire SMP, it isn’t just something she can ignore. Puffy wasn’t dumb, neither was Sam, they both knew Tommy had a price over his head and they were adamant on keeping him safe from the people out to get him, which seemed to be much closer to home than she had expected. The hybrid allows her eyes to close, leaning her head against the wood of the house with a small sigh, stress building in her chest as her mind continues to wander. Puffy’s eyes snap open at the sound of branches breaking behind the home. The noise didn’t seem to bother the sleeping teen but Puffy’s nerves sky rocketed. The woman grabs her sword, readying it in front of her as she carefully exits the home, turning herself towards the forest where the sounds had come from. The woman glanced around for any mobs, the sudden lack of any causing her mind to panic, she had just heard them though, Where did they go? The sheep tightens her hold on her sword as the trees shuffle loudly in the distance, a faint cry of some kind reaching her ears, someone is out here. Puffy keeps her sword ready as she carefully traverses the dark area, as the sounds get louder, Puffy decides to speak “who's there?!” the woman called out, her voice hinted with aggression, she has no Idea if this person is a threat of not. As her voice rings out through the dark trees, the sounds of movement stop, the forest falling eerily silent. “Hello? I know you there!” The woman calls again, hoping to pinpoint exactly where the person is. “D-Do you need help?” Puffy tries a softer approach, hoping to coax the person from the trees. “If you aren’t gonna hurt me, I won’t hurt you.” Puffy speaks, her voice falling softer as she speaks. Another rustle in the trees above reaches her ears before the sound of something heavy hitting the snow muffled echoes. Puffy narrows her eyes as a figure appears from behind a tree, their hand appearing first, followed by a head. Puffy’s eyes soften. Their features become more profound as the light from the moon peeks through the trees. Messy h/c hair and glossy e/c eyes stared back at her, s/c skin contrasting against the wood their hand was laid on, The person- no, the child, who couldn’t be any older than Tommy, was dressed in a dark blue sweater, black pants and boots. Clearly nod dressed for the weather, “Oh…” Puffy trailed off, putting away her sword and taking a step towards the child. Their eyes widen as the woman approaches and Puffy hears a loud swishing noise before she is greeted by a large white wing coming from behind the kid, the h/c child curling it around themselves as to protect them. It was much larger than their body, reaching the edge of the spruce trees. “Oh.” Puffy says again, this time with surprise lacing her tone. “Hey, I won’t hurt you.” Puffy speaks quickly and softly, hoping to calm the clearly terrified winged teenager. “Are you hurt?” Puffy asks again, remembering the cries she heard on her walk over. The kids face falls, before the sidestep out from behind the tree, revealing their other wing, that looks to have been mangled. The white feathers stained a red color, an arrow sticking out near the top of the wing, the bottom half looked like someone had tried to rip it in half. Puffy raises a hand to her mouth, eyes wide at the sight. “God…” Puffy trailed off, a sick feeling growing in her stomach at the thought of what could have caused the injuries, before deciding it would be better to ask questions later. “I can help you, follow me.” Puffy promises, watching as the child's e/c eyes looked her up and down before nodding their head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy took the kid to Foolish’s house, knowing her duckling had lots of healing items in his base that he wouldn’t mind her using. The woman's heart wrenched as the child sat down in the light, their clothes were in much more disrepair than she thought, scratches and bruises lacing their arms and, most sickening of all, the black and blue hand marks around their neck. Puffy grabbed some supplies from the chest in the house, quickly moving the tend to the gravest wound the child has, the tear in their wing. Puffy wasn’t 100% sure how to stitch up a wing, but that wasn’t about to stop her. The child had scrunched the wings close to their body, and Puffy reached over, grabbing the ends and carefully pulling it out to look closer at the damage, the h/c teen wincing as she did so, but not flinching away. “What happened to you?” Puffy questions, making sure her voice is clear of any emotion except for sympathy. The kid doesn’t speak, keeping their eyes on Puffy’s hands as the woman pours a bit of warm water over the wound, the teens face scrunching up in pain as the water sinks into the wound. “Poor baby…” Puffy mutters, wiping the area clean with a towel, frowning as tears drip down the teens face. Puffy huffs, grabbing the needle a thread to stitch up the injury. “This is gonna hurt, but you need to try and stay awake, alright?” Puffy says, watching as the h/c teen nods. Puffy makes the first incision, carefully slipping the needle through the wound and closing it together, ignoring the whimpers coming from the owner of the wing. After a minute, even though it felt like hours, Puffy cut the thread, a small frown forming on her features as the feathers hid the black thread from her vision. The teen had placed their head in their hands, sniffling here and there. Puffy turned her attention towards the arrow still lodged in the thicker part of the wing, the woman having to stand to reach the area. Puffy sighs, glaring at the arrow as she noticed the familiar shimmer of enchantment lacing the wood. Without a warning, the woman rips the arrow out of the wing, a small scream leaving the teens lips at the action, “Jesus, I’m sorry baby.” Puffy reassures, quickly grabbing the water and disinfecting the wound before stitching it as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room falls silent after that, Puffy gently tending to the less serious wounds on the kids body with her eyes narrowed in anger, clearly another person did all this, and Puffy could figure out why. “What’s your name?” Puffy questions, wiping a towel soaked in warm water over the teen’s bruised neck, the h/c child wincing slightly. “...Y/n” The teen whispered, their voice strained and raspy, as if it hadn’t been used for a while, but Puffy knew it was more because of the wound around their throat. “My name's Puffy, it’s nice to meet you, Y/n.” Puffy responds with a soft smile, the grin growing as Y/n returns it. “Are you tired?” Puffy asks, motioning to Foolish’s bed behind her, Y/n shakes their head, messing with their hands in their lap. “...I can’t stay here…” The h/c teen trails off, glaring towards the door “...They’ll find me…” the child trails off again, shaking their head. “Who?” Puffy asks, frowning as the child's eyes fill with fear “...the red.” Puffy raises a brow, unsure of what the Y/n is speaking of until a familiar egg flashes through her mind, could it be that this thing has spread elsewhere as well? Puffy kneels down next to the teen, a determined look in her eyes, “The egg, the blood vines, your talking about those, right?” The teen nods, their e/c eyes becoming glossy once again. “They...they wanna infect you?” “They can’t…” Y/n says, swishing their well wing a bit before looking at Puffy. “So they want to kill you, like Tommy…” Puffy says, her mind running wild with thoughts and theories as to what this could mean for both the kids. “Then you're right, you can’t stay here. But I know where you can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam narrowed his eyes at everyone who walked by the build site that day, his brain filled with thoughts that he wouldn’t normally think as the day rolled by. Sam gave Tommy several tasks to do, keeping the boy away from himself as the egg's influence continued to bite at the back of his mind. When Tommy had failed to return with more dye, the creeper hybrid got nervous and went searching for him, finding the blonde asleep against a tree, it was quite clear that neither He nor Puffy had slept the night before so Sam wasn’t too surprised. Instead of waking him, Sam gathered the dye and then picked up the boy, carrying him back to his base as the sun had started to set anyway, there was no more work to be done. Sam left the boy in his bed, sitting with Fran outside his home, taking the unnatural rage in his brain on the mobs spawning around the area, the bloodlust only seeming to grow with every thump of mobs hitting the ground. Sam gripped his sword tightly, striking down another skeleton with ease, his head hammering as he continued to kill monsters, the whispers getting louder and much more profound. The man stood silent for a moment after slicing the head off of a zombie, staring down as it’s body turned to ash, leaving only it’s rotting flesh behind. A small, unenthusiastic chuckle left the green-haired man's mouth as his dark eyes gazed over the SMP. No, he won’t break to that stupid egg. Sam shakes his head, dropping his sword and bringing his hand up to clutch his head, beating his fist against the side of his head in an attempt to silence the voice. “S-Sam?” the man's head spins quickly towards the voice, Yellow eyes connecting with Puffy’s peachy Pink ones. The hybrid stood with her sword drawn, eyes wide as she gazed over him. Sam’s mind blanks for a moment, the voices increasing before vanishing completely, along with the pounding as he connects eyes with the figure standing behind Puffy, wings scrunched near their body as they stare at him, fear along with relief in their E/c eyes. “P-Puffy?” Puffy drops her sword, rushing over to Sam who slid down the wall of the target behind him, suddenly feeling drained. “Sam?! Fuck, you’re gonna be alright. Y/n! Help me!” Sam’s vision turns dark, only the voices and sound of movement fill his ears. Someone was speaking to him, Puffy’s voice filling his ears followed by Fran’s distant barking and Tommy’s yelling before his back hits a soft surface. “Christ Sam, I told you to take it easy…” “I-is he dying? Puffy?” Tommy’s voice rings through his ear before everything fades out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Panic, that was all that filled his mind when he awoke to Sam’s dog (a dog he couldn’t remember the name of) barking loudly, then the sound of someone swinging open the front door. When the wood connected with the wall and Puffy appeared in his vision, an unconscious Sam leaning against her shoulder, he panicked even more. Puffy ignored his pleas for an answer, laying the tall hybrid down on the bed Tommy had previously been occupying, the sheep hybrid looking Sam up and down with wide eyes. “Is he gonna die? Puffy?” Tommy questions as the sheep woman, kneeled down next to the bed, dark circles fading in under her eyes. “I-I don’t know, Tommy.” The whitettes words only worsened the boy's panic. Tommy watched as Puffy shuffled around Sam, checking the males pulse a small, shaky sigh leaves her lips “He’s fine now, but…” Puffy trailed off, narrowing her eyes down at the unconscious man, memories of the redness around his eyes and veins before he noticed her presence, similarly to Bad and Ant’s infected appearances. “H-he was fine all day, what happened?” Tommy asked, cringing at the sound of his voice cracking. Puffy’s eyes move over his figure, before diverting behind him then back at the boy “It must have finally broken him.” A small whimpering like sound leaves the boy's throat, Puffy’s eyes softening “Tommy, If he’s infected-” “He’s fine.” A voice behind him caused the teen to jump, Spinning around quickly. The person that had spoken, was standing in the entryway of the room, Sam’s dog cradled in their arms as they looked over the hybrid with a neutral expression. They were shorter than Tommy, only reaching his shoulder, their eyes dull and clothing in taters. “W-who the hell are-” “Tommy, this is Y/n, they helped me get Sam back here.” Puffy explained, hoping to calm the clearly panicked teens nerves around the new person. Y/n steps into the room, revealing two white wings behind them, one scrunched close to their body, the other dragging limply behind them. They set the dog on the ground, the gray coated animal running over to her owner's body, curling up on the bed next to him with a loud whine. Tommy kept his eyes on the stranger, his eyes narrowing as he examined them. Puffy lays a hand on Sam’s forehead, before glancing over at the two teens “One of you bring me some water and a towel.” The woman instructed, but it sounded more like a demand. Tommy nods quickly rushing to the kitchen, dragging a wooden bowl out of a chest and dipping it into a cauldron before grabbing a towel and rushing back to the room. The clearly exhausted hybrid takes the items from the boy, setting them down next to her before dipping the fabric into the water, wringing it out and folding the towel before laying it over Sam’s forehead, her own eye glossy. Y/n was still standing in the same position, eyes gazing over Tommy with a hint of nervousness as they sidestep closer to Puffy. The blonde narrows his eyes but Puffy snaps her fingers, catching both the children's attention. “Tommy, take Y/n to a room so they can sleep.” Tommy opened his mouth to argue, but Puffy’s tired glare caused him to clench his teeth shut, turning to the winged teen, before motioning for them to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy had stayed around Sam’s house long enough to know where everything was, including both Sapnap and Ponks old bedrooms (Ponk still comes around a lot, but He’s away most of the time). Tommy reaches Ponk’s door, placing his hand on the handle and pulling the door open, peeking in to make sure the man wasn’t in there, before turning to Y/n, who was standing a few feet away from him, causing the boys frown to deepen, are they afraid of him? “You can stay in this room.” Tommy says, pushing the door open and stepping to the side. Y/n doesn’t move, their eyes locked on the boy. With a sigh, Tommy enters the room, flicking the rest of the lights on as he does so. Y/n shuffles in behind him, glancing around the room. “Yeah, I guess you can use his stuff, I don’t really care.” Tommy says, turning to face the younger teenager who Nods quickly “Do you want anything?” Tommy asks, walking towards the door to the room as Y/n side steps around him. “...new clothes?” The blondes eyes widen slightly, not actually expecting a response. Tommy takes a moment to actually examine the person before him, before his face falls slightly, Was this what he looked like in exile? Y/n seemed to become even more nervous, taking a few steps away from the boy. “Yeah, I think Ponk may have some left here.” Tommy says, walking back over to the chests in the room opening a few only to find a few stary blocks and old tools. Luckily, after a couple of minutes of digging, Tommy pulled out one of Ponks turtleneck sweaters, that would work. Tommy turns back to Y/n, who is now sitting on the bed, their body becoming tense as Tommy averted their gaze to them. “Here.” Tommy says, throwing the shirt at the person, chuckling a bit as they let it hit them. Y/n takes the black fabric in their hands, rubbing their fingers on it for a moment before pressing it up to their cheek, nuzzling their face into it. Tommy frowned at the action, his mind again turning to how he must have been in exile. The boy remembers doing something similar with Wilbur’s old coat, having lost the jacket after taking refuge in Techno’s home. Tommy’s face turns sour at the thought of Techno and Phil, having been replaced by Ranboo, nothing against the Enderman hybrid, he did nothing wrong and Tommy quite liked him, but more so to his father. If he can even call the man that anymore. “...Tommy?” the boy brakes from his thoughts as the sound of his name reaches his ears, Y/n looking at him, before down at the shirt, having flipped the fabric backwards, rubbing their hands over the back “W-What?” Tommy questions, kicking himself for how shaky his voice sounded. The H/c teen holds the sweater back towards him, before unfurling their wings - Right, they have wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” Tommy takes the shirt back before pulling a dagger from his belt, noticing the way that Y/n tenses at the sight of it. “Sorry Ponk.” Tommy says, before carefully carving the fabric leaving two, rectangle shaped holes in it. Tommy puts his dagger away, holding the shirt out in front of him, hopefully they were big enough for the wings to fit through. Y/n takes the shirt back, looking at Tommy expectantly. The boy’s eyes widen and he spins around on his heel, heading towards the door. “Sorry, I’ll get out of yo-” “Wait!” Tommy paused, surprised at how the previously soft spoken teen had just yelled. “I-please don’t leave. I d-don’t wanna be alone.” Tommy’s eyes softened as he gazed back to the younger teenager, who was tightly clutching the black sweater, their eyes focused on the ground. Was this how he was when Techno found him? He remembers saying the same thing to the piglin hybrid after the boy had migrated from the basement to by the fireplace. “I...Okay, I won’t go anywhere.” Tommy says, stepping away from the door, but keeping his gaze at the wall as Y/n swaps shirts. After a few seconds of shuffling, Tommy turns his gaze back towards the E/c eyed teen at the sound of a wince. The teen struggling to get their right wing through the hole in the sweater, tears starting to drip down their face. “Are you hurt?” Y/n swung their head in his direction, letting out a small sigh followed by a nod. It looked like it hurt to move the appendage too much, as when Y/n moved it to try again, another noise of pain left their throat. Tommy spets over careful not to startle the e/c eyed teen, before grabbing the bottom end of the shirt and pulling it down, before ripping the hole he had already made a bit wider, stretching it over the injured wing as the teen stretches it out, through the area. Tommy steps back, noting how they hadn’t gotten tense like the past few times he had approached them. “So…” Tommy trailed off after a few minutes of silence, the boy having moved to the other side of the room, sitting on top of a chest. Y/n hadn’t moved to lie down of anything, maybe they were still nervous in his presence. “Hm?” the sound rung out around the mostly empty room, much louder than the last few times they had spoken. “uh...How old are you?” Tommy questions, hoping that they were actually younger than him and he wouldn’t be teased as the youngest any more. “...I-I don’t know” Y/n stutters out, wrapping their arms around themselves tightly. The injured wing laying limply by their side again, the other furled around them. Tommy noticed the differences between Y/n and Phil’s wings, Phil’s were obviously darker in color while Y/n’s were bright white but Phil’s were much more malleable, Phil being able to hide his under clothing, while Y/n’s moved like they didn’t quite now how to use them. And then there were the feathers, Y/n’s were longer and stockier while Phils were wiry but that was more so due to the explosion they had endured. “Can you fly?” Tommy asks, breaking from his thoughts as Y/n had moved their legs up onto the bed in a crisscross motion. “...Yeah.” Y/n says back, a small smile growing on their lips at the thought, they must enjoy flying then. Y/n then glances towards their wing with a frown. “...I can’t now tho-” Y/n’s sentence is cut off as they release a loud cough, bringing a hand up to their neck. “I can go get you some water.” Tommy offers, getting to his feet. Y/n seems to panic for a moment, but lets out a shaky sigh, nodding. “I’ll get you some food too.” Tommy says, exiting the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy quietly walks back into the main area, Puffy sitting at the table in the kitchen ,her eyes glazing at him as he walks in “I-Is Sam alright?” Puffy nods, “He’s gotten a lot less pale actually, I think he’s actually going to be alright.” The woman says, relief shining in her voice. “Good. great.” The blonde speaks, feeling much better than he had when they three had burst through the door. “How's Y/n?” Puffy questions, Tommy stepping around the table towards the chests. “They’re fine, I gave them new clothes. They wanted some water.” Tommy says, digging through the chest. “I gotta get back to Snowchester before the sun rises…” Puffy trails off, causing Tommy to turn his gaze towards her “I didn’t leave a note of anything when I left, I don’t want Tubbo to wake up alone.” The woman explains, Tommy nodding. The blonde grabs a glass water bottle from the chest, along with an apple. “You can go, I-I think I can handle things.” Tommy reassures the sheep hybrid, noticing the tired look in her eyes “and don’t worry about hurrying back, you look like shit.” Puffy snickers at the blonde words, giving him a jaded grin, before getting to her feet “If you insist-” she says, placing her red hat back on her head. “And Tommy. Don’t open the door to anyone till Sam gets back up, please.” Puffy says, sounding more like she's begging than anything. “A-alright.” Tommy agrees, a bit unsure at her tone. “I’ll see you later then,” Puffy says. Tommy nods, hurrying back down the hallway towards Ponk (I guess it’s Y/ns now) room, hearing Sam’s front door close in the distance. Tommy pushes the door open with his shoulder, Y/n having moved to a lying position on their stomach, wings hanging off the sides of the bed limply. “Y/n?” Tommy calls out, watching as the H/c person tilts their head towards him. Tommy walks over, Y/n pushing themselves up in a sitting position as Tommy holds the bottle of water towards them. Y/n snatches the bottle, chugging it down quickly, maybe Tommy should have brought more than one. “Here, I figured this would last you until morning.” Tommy says, tossing the apple toward the teen. This time, they catch it flawlessly, taking a bite out of it as soon as it lands in their hands. “When was the last time you ate or drank?” Tommy questions, watching as Y/n scarfs down the fruit. “I don’t remember…” Y/n gets out through mouthfuls. Tommy’s eyes widen as Y/n proceeds to pull the stem off the core of the apple before biting down on the core, eating the seeds and all. The boy mutters a small ‘what the fuck’ under his breath, luckily not catching Y/ns attention as they twirl the stem in their fingers. “D-do you always eat apples like that?” “..Like what?” Y/n questions, tilting their head slightly. Tommy shakes his head. “Nothing, you should get some rest.” Y/n nods as Tommy shuffles towards the door to the room “If you need anything, just call for me alright.” Tommy explains, pulling Ponk’s door closed behind him as Y/n flops back down into their previous lying position.  Tommy wanders back into the main room, gazing over Sam and his dog sleeping peacefully despite everything, before making his way to the kitchen again. The blonde settled down by the table, before dropping his head on his arms, letting out a sigh as fatigue grows behind his eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More Fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud crash shook Tommy from his sleep, the boy jumping up from his spot at the table and ignoring the pain in his neck as he did so. Tommy glanced around, memories of only a few hours ago filling his mind as the sun finally filters through the windows. Another noise causes the blonde to rush back where Sam had been laying, the Man still unconscious causing a frown to grow on Tommy’s face. Fran was nowhere to be seen. Tommy shuffled towards the hallway, spying the dog scratching on Ponk’s bedroom door, the door opening as the dog quickly ran in, before the door shut softly behind her. A small snicker leaves the boy’s mouth as his eyes gaze over the mess the dog had left behind, having knocked a flower pot off a table. The boy lets out a sigh, deciding he’d just clean it up later as he wanders back into the other room, cracking his back. Tommy looked over Sam once more and true to Puffy’s words, he was looking much better, Color had returned to his skin and his breathing had settled to normal, although he had been asleep for quite a while which worried the teen. But Fran finally left his side, so that could mean he was fine. Fran had always comforted Tommy when he was feeling upset and over at Sam’s home. Although, that would mean Fran had gone to comfort Y/n, maybe he should check on them. Tommy quietly shuffles back down the hall he was previously looking down, The quietness of the base kind of making him uncomfortable, it was always really quiet in exile. The blonde shook his head, moving his mind back to his main priority, Fran and Y/n. He could revel in his own thoughts some other time. Tommy pauses outside the door, frowning at the similar lack of noise emanating from the room before he knocks lightly on the door. “Hey, You awake?” the boy called out, despite already knowing that Y/n was awake. “...Yeah!” Their raspy voice calls back, sounding worse than it had yesterday “Can I come in?” usually the blonde would just burst in anyway, but he’d rather avoid making them fearful of him. “...Sure!” Tommy noted the hint of surprise in their tone, before pushing the wooden door open, peeking inside to see the teen sitting on the bed with Fran curled up in their lap. Tommy steps inside, Fran’s ears twitching a bit as he walks in. “Are you feeling alright?” The H/c teen nods, petting the dogs head with a gentle expression on their face. “Have you been up long?” Tommy asks again, a small grimace growing on his face as Y/n’s composer falters, their shoulder tensing as Fran looks up at them with her ears pressed against her head. “I..had a nightmare…” The room falls silent, Y/n lifting Fran and hugging the dog close to their chest, the pup licking at their chin. “I have nightmares sometimes too, I used to get them alot when I was- N-nevermind.” Tommy cuts off his rant, pushing the memories of waking up from his many different night terrors waist deep in the ocean.</p><p>Y/n didn’t say anything in return, just sending the older boy a look of empathy before returning their gaze to Fran’s light colored fur. “Do you...wanna talk about it?” Tommy questions, taking a seat on the bed next to Y/n, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him. “Do you?” surprise filled the boy at the question, clearly not expecting the teen to turn it on himself and although it was clearly a simple query the boy’s chest tightens. “I-I...no, I’d rather not.” Tommy spoke,kicking himself at the way his voice sounded. Fran pushes herself into his lap with a small whine. The blonde hadn’t talked about what had happened in his exile with anyone, the only person (that he knows, knows) is Techno and even still, it was only what the boy’s traumatized brain spit out in a breakdown, Which he’s sure was probably unintelligible. An arm laces through his and the boy is pulled into an awkward type of side hug, with Y/n squeezing his arm, their wing curling around his other side. Memories of Phil doing something similar in the past runs through the boy's mind, stinging his eyes with tears that he quickly blinks away. ‘<em>Don’t cry, You can only cry in front of Tubbo</em>’. It’s silent for a while, but more of a comfortable silence than anything, Tommy running his hand through Fran’s fur. “....C-can I have some food?” Y/n questions after what felt like hours, even though it could have only been about a minute. Tommy notes how Fran’s head also perks up at mention of food, the dog probably hadn’t eaten since yesterday. “Y-yeah, follow me.” Tommy leads the winged teen to the kitchen, Fran on their heels, tail wagging rapidly. As the two enter the kitchen/main area, Y/n grabs Tommy’s arm, pausing the blonde in his steps who glances at her in confusion, Y/n’s eyes averting around the area filled with anxiety “...where's Puffy?” They ask, squeezing his wrist securely. “Oh, Puffy had to go back to Snowchester, but She’ll be back.” Tommy quickly reaffirmed, casually seizing his hand from their grip. Y/n nods before moving towards the table, scooting themselves in one of the chairs. Tommy digs through some chests, grabbing a few raw pork chops, tossing them at Fran who brilliantly catches both in her mouth, Y/n clapping at the action with a small cheer. Tommy snickers a bit, before turning back to the chest, looking for some already prepared food as his cooking skills are...subpar (this child cannot cook and nothing will change my mind). Remembering the last time he cooked was during the war for L’manburgs independence, Niki having to re-do everything as Tommy’s comestibles were nearly burnt to a crisp and inedible.</p><p>Tommy finds a few carrots and the cooked steak from yesterday's morning, humoring himself with the ironic turn of events although he really couldn’t remember the last time he stayed in his own house, not like it existed anymore anyway. He practically lived outside at this point. Tommy grbas some plates from the counter, before passing a plate to Y/n, giving them a sheepish look at the less than appealing food. Y/n doesn’t complain, immediately digging into the cold food as if they hadn’t eaten anything like it in years. Tommy takes a seat himself, not feeling hungry as he crosses his arm on the table with a small sigh. “...what's wrong?” Y/n’s asks, pushing their now empty plate to the side. “Just worried about Sam.” Y/n turns their head in the direction of where Sam is settled despite not being able to see him from their position. “He’s fine.” They speak, their voice sounding less croaky the more they use it. Tommy narrows his eyes slightly, recalling they had said the same thing while he and Puffy were fretting over the Creeper hybrid the night before, he still hadn’t gotten an explanation for Y/n’s appearance other than they had assisted Puffy in dragging the stunned Sam back home. “Where exactly did you come from?” Tommy decides to ask, ignoring the slight surprise appearing on the E/c eyed teens face at his undertone. “...Um...I don’t remember.” Y/n says, after a few moments of hesitance. “Okay, what do you remember?” Tommy questions, his curiosity growing along with annoyance, did they hit their head or something? “...I-I remember…” Y/n trails off, eyes narrowing at the surface of the table before a frown grows on their lips. “I...They wanted to-to kill me? Because...because I couldn’t…” The h/c teen shakes their head, plopping their head into their hands with a small whimper, curling their injured wing closer to their body “They...they tried to c-cut it off…” the teen managed to get out, their eyes glazing over the inconspicuous injury under the white feathers. “You don’t have to tell me more.” Tommy says quickly, somewhat understanding their story. “You’re safe now.” Tommy says, hoping his words would comfort the now crying teenager. Y/n removes their hands from their face, wiping at their eyes with a sniffle. They opened their mouth to speak, but a loud knock on the front door caused both the teens to jump. Tommy looks to the door, before back at Y/n when a voice calls out. “Sam?! You there?!” The familiar voice of Niki rings out through the two’s ears. Y/n raises a brow at Tommy slightly nervous expression “A-are you going to let her in?” Y/n questions. “Puffy asked me not to open up for anyone.” Tommy whisper-yelled back, the two sitting silently at the table as Niki continues to knock “Hello?!” she calls out once more before Tommy lets out a sigh. “Go hide or something, I don’t think we can let her see you.” Tommy instructs, making sure his sword is strapped to his side as Y/n disappears around the corner.</p><p>Tommy shuffles up to the door, peeking over out the window to see the woman, she let out an angry sigh, crossing her arms over her chest, luckily she wasn’t armed. Tommy had been a bit weary of the pink-haired woman since the whole Nuke incident. Tommy swings open the door, acknowledging the surprise in Niki’s eyes when they landed on him. “Oh...Tommy.” The blonde narrows his eyes at the tone of her voice before the woman clears her throat “Is Sam here?” Niki asks quickly, a smile appearing on her lips. “Yeah but, he's not accepting visitors right now.” Tommy says, hoping she would take the hint and leave. Niki narrows her eyes “Really, then why are you here?” she questions, tilting her head to look into the house behind him. “He’s ill, I-I’m taking care of him for Puffy.” Niki’s falls at the mention of Puffy, the fact that they are engaged popping into Tommy’s mind. “Oh…I’m sure I can still speak with him?” Niki says after a few moments of silence “I-I don’t know about that, you don’t wanna catch what he’s got, it’s a- pretty bad.” Tommy comes up with the excuse on the spot, although it’s not a complete lie. “It’s very important to me.” She mutters, her gaze hardening to a glare “Ah-” “Niki?” Tommy freezes, turning his head to see Sam making his way to the door, quickly pushing Tommy behind him. “Sam! I need to talk with yo-” “I heard.” Sam cut the shorter woman off, the pink-ette’s face flashing with shock at the hybrid's sudden aggressive tone, Tommy doing the same. “O-oh” Sam sighs, glancing around the front yard before returning his gaze to Niki “We can talk some other time, I'm pretty busy with the hotel right now.” Niki’s eyes return to a glare at the mention of Tommy’s hotel “I see, I won’t bother you then.” With that, the brown-eyed woman turns on her heels, walking off. Sam watches her walk off before shutting the door, turning to Tommy. “To-” The hybrid is cut off as the blonde teen quickly wrapped him in a hug. Sam lets out a small chuckle, ruffling Tommy’s hair as the boy pulls away. “You alright big man?” Tommy questions, taking a few steps away from Sam as the tall man sits down on a chest, Y/n shuffling back into the room. “I’m fine, but you could imagine my surprise when I awoke to an angel in my room. I was convinced I was dead for a second.” The man explains with a chuckle, grabbing a water bottle and quickly chugging it down. “Oh, thats Y/n, they...I don’t actually know much about them.” Sam snickers at Tommy’s words. The winged child side steps towards Tommy, clearly feeling more at ease towards him than Sam. “Alright…” Sam trails off, Fran laying her head on his knee, the hybrid running a hand over her fur. “I’m guessing Puffy left.” “Yeah. she had to go back to Tubbo.” Sam nods, tossing the bottle he had drunk from into the nearby cauldron, the loud sound causing Y/n to flinch. “I’m Sam, Nice to meet you, Y/n.” the hybrid introduces himself, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to shake with the teen. Y/n stares at his hand for a moment, before nervously taking it, their grip loose as the two shake hands. “W-who was that?” Y/n questions. “Oh, that was just Niki, she's a good friend.” Tommy explains, ignoring the way Y/n’s face changes to confusion at his words “How are you feeling?” the boy asks, changing the subject. “I feel great actually.” Sam admits shaking his head “It’s kind of making me nervous.” Tommy chuckles a bit, shuffling his feet “We were worried about you.” “I can understand why, I almost lost it.” Sam said, his previously happy expression falling at the thought of nearly losing his self control. “But you’re clear now, right. If not we can get some holy water from the church, we should have done that to begin with.” Tommy rambles, seemingly scolding himself, Sam looking him over “Maybe, just in case. Let me get my stuff.” Sam says, getting to his feet. He didn’t really feel like he needed it, but maybe it’d be best as an extra precaution. “I can just go grab a bucket from the church, we don’t-” “It’s fine, Tommy. I can make it.” Sam reassures, equipping his mask along with all his other items. “We can show Y/n around as well, I’m sure you haven’t yet, right?” Tommy nods sheepishly, Sam ruffling his hair as the three walk towards the door, Y/n locking hands with the blonde boy quickly as they step outside. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The way I write Tommy reminds me of Undyne from undertale. </p><p>Puffy is a Sheep Hybrid   -  Tubbo is a Goat Hybrid </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n kept their wings close to their body, nearly hiding the feathers from sight if you would look at them from the front, they were basically sandwiched in between Sam and Tommy, The ladder of the two walking a head with Tommy trailing behind as they walked to Church Prime. The blonde made many comments about different buildings as they walked by, neither male missing how Y/n’s shoulders tensed as they stepped over the overgrown red roots. “That, over there, is Eret’s castle, don’t talk to them, they’re a traitor- Over here is-” “...Traitor?” Y/n cut the boy off, Sam cringing inwardly at the h/c teens question. “Ah..yeah, It’s a long story.” Tommy muttered out the words, a hint of gloominess in his voice as his eyes glared at the stone rainbow building that disappeared from their vision as the group neared the church. “There we are!” Sam says enthusiastically, his steps speeding up along with Tommy’s who quickly grabs Y/n’s wrist, dragging them ahead “This is Church Prime, no one can attack us on the holy land!” Tommy explained in one breath, stopping suddenly as the two teens crossed over a quartz line in the dirt. “Our safety is guaranteed here.” Sam says, catching up with the kids as Tommy sends him a bright but solicitous smile. Tommy energetically leads the two less ardent persons into the shiny white building. Tommy bursts inside, his smile still beaming as Sam shuffles in behind him, Y/n trailing behind the two, analyzing eyes studying the sanctified building. Tommy grabs Sam’s arm, pulling him towards a waterfall in the middle of the room before shoving the tall hybrid into it with a loud laugh. Sam stumbles a bit before tumbling to the ground due to the flow of water. The creeper-hybrid hits the ground roughly, but a small chuckles leaves his mouth as he attempts to get back on his feet. “Jesus Tommy, you could have warned me first” Sam says, quickly rushing over and flinging water onto the boy who lets out a shriek, sprinting away “Damn, why is it so cold?!” the blonde yelped, making Sam laugh. “Now you know how I feel!” The hybrid shouted back. Y/n stood by the entrance watching the scene with a small giggle, the teen stepping a bit further inside the building, feeling less nervous in the secure building, E/c eyes landing on a large portrait of a turtle on the wall causing their brows to rise in Confusion. “Y/n, this is church prime, I built this place!” Tommy exclaimed, stumbling over to the shorter teen with a large grin, clearly proud of his work. “Tubbo helped.” Sam says, correcting the blonde as he took off his helmet, pouring the loose water out of it. “...Tubbo?” Y/n questioned, remembering Puffy mentioning the name before, but they hadn’t really trusted her much then. “Oh, He’s a friend of mine-” “He’s your best friend.” Sam interrupts the boy's words, Tommy glaring at him slightly but not denying the claim, quickly changing the subject. “Come on, let’s ring the bell!” the blonde said, running past the white pews to the front of the building. Sam stays by the fountain/waterfall thing as Y/n follows Tommy to the front, the boy looking at Y/n expectantly. Y/n looks down at the shiny golden bell being held up on the slab before bringing up a hand and light pushing the bell, a soft ring echoing through the building. Tommy scoffs, “Not like that, you gotta ring it aggressively!” The blonde says, grabbing the bottom of the bell before swinging it quickly, the loud sound ringing through the quartz. Y/n covers their ears, muffling the noise slightly with a small snicker leaving their Lips. “Tommy, fucking hell!”  Sam yells out, followed by both the males laughter. “That’s how you ring the prime bell.” The boy said, leaning against the counter with a grin. Y/n nods at him, not too keen on causing another ear bursting commotion. Tommy glances back at Sam, his smile faltering slightly “Are you feeling good Sam?” The blonde questions as the Green-haired man clicks his helmet back into place across the room. Sam cups some of the water in his hands before splashing his face with it, seemingly rubbing the water in with his hands. “Sam..?” Tommy trails off, catching the man's attention “Huh? What’d you say? Sorry, I was-” Tommy waves his hand, pausing the hybrid in his words. “It’s no big deal, just wanted to know if you were feeling okay?” A smile grows on Sam’s face. “I told you, I feel great!” Sam exclaims, his voice with a hint of amusement, “I think It’s gone for good.” “Good!” The three of us jump, Tommy arm swinging out in front of the winged teenager as Sam’s arm swings to his hilt. “Just us.” Puffy says, raising her arms in surrender, another teenager by her side. “Tubbo!” Tommy shouted, dropping his defensive position to run at the brunette. Y/n tilted their head as Puffy moved their way. “Tommy!” the brunette shouted back, the two wrapping each other in a small hug before pulling away with excited expressions. Tubbo stepping back a bit before leaping at the blonde headfirst, knocking the both of them to the ground with loud laughter. Tubbo was a bit shorter than Tommy with two small horns peeking out of his hair along with a pair of fluffy dark brown goat ears, similarly to Puffy’s look aside from her horns curling around her white ears while Tubbo extended upwards, both their noses tinted a few shades of pink darker than the rest of their skin, although, Tubbo’s was a bit patchy with multiple pinkish-red marks across his cheek. The two boys had matching compass necklaces which caused Y/n to raise a brow, Best friend necklaces seemed more like a cutesy feminine thing. </p><p>“I had Tubbo make you this,” Puffy explained, unfurling a piece of navy-blue framework from her arms and holding it up for Y/n’s eyes to see. It was a hooded cape, not too long with white fluff surrounding the hood and pretty silver snowflake designs at the bottom. “Oh…” Y/n trailed off, taking the from the sheep woman's arms, noticing the brunette boy staring at them excitedly. “Thank you.” Y/n says, giving the goat hybrid a smile. Sam raises a brow, now standing behind both Tommy and Tubbo, seemingly towering over the two. Puffy leans over and throws the cape onto Y/n, clapping it on the front with a lapis pin. “There you go, it’ll hide your wings.” Puffy explained, stepping back a bit to view the winged teenager. “I didn’t get to see them though!” Tubbo complained, a small snicker leaving Y/n’s lips at his pouting face. “It’s better if they're hidden, we don’t want to attract any...unwanted attention…” Puffy trails off, looking at Sam who stared back at her confused before a look of recognition crossed his blackened-red eyes. “Ah, I see…” The creeper-hybrid trails off, the two teens turning their gazes to him and Puffy pulls the hood up over Y/n’s head. “We should get somewhere more secure. I got a lot of explaining to do.” Puffy finishes, Turning to Sam with a worried glance. “This place is pretty secure, no one can hurt us here.” Tommy points out, speaking up for the first time in a few minutes. “Do you really expect anyone to follow those rules anymore?” Puffy asks quickly, her expression falling as Tommy’s eyes avert towards the ground. “I’m sorry, but anyone could be listening here.” “We could head back to my house...I’ve been there more in the past two days than I have my entire life.” Sam speaks up, an uneasy chuckle leaving after. The happiness in the room had turned tense quickly, Y/n taking a side step towards Puffy as the sound of rain hit against the glass from outside, it had been so sunny too. “Sure. let’s go before the rain gets worse.” Puffy concludes, Y/n gripping the sheep hybrid's hand as the two take the lead. </p><p>___________________</p><p>Sam enter’s before everyone, having to unlock the door, Fran rushed over, hopping on his legs in excitement. Tubbo and Tommy burst in after, the two having taken shelter under Tubbo’s large winter coat. Then Puffy trailed behind the two, Y/n by her side, still slightly intimidated by Sam’s tall stature and the boys over excited personalities. The winged child was protected by the hood on their new cape, but Puffy and Sam were forced to brave the rain, at least the kids weren’t soaked. Tubbo tosses the coat to the side, idly talking to Tommy about Snowchester, Jack and Ranboo. Puffy clasped her hand together in front of her, motioning for Y/n to sit down as Sam made his way over to the two, smiling slightly as the two boy’s burst into laughter, a snicker leaving his lips as Y/n jumps at the sudden loud sound of Tommy’s wheezy laughs. “Ladies, attention please!” Puffy said with a clap, laughing softly as both the boy’s send her a glare at what she had called them. Y/n clipped off the cape, running their fingers through the white fluff nervously as The two teenagers plop themselves down in the chairs beside them. “So...Where did you even Find Them?” Sam asks first, standing across the table from Puffy with Fran in his arms “Outside of Snowchester, they were injured.” Puffy explains, looking at Y/n who carefully raises the injured wing, It looked fine, but Puffy gently moved a few of the feathers to the side to show a jaggedy red mess that had been stitched back together with string, blood still staining the skin and feathers around it. Y/n cringes a bit at the sigh, hearing Tubbo let out a small gasp from beside them. “Ouch, how’d that happen?” the boy continues to ask, looking up at Puffy who shakes her head “I don’t know, they got shot by an arrow as well, enchanted- I didn’t check what ones though.” Puffy quickly explains as Sam’s head perks up at the mention of enchantments, Fran hopping out of his arms and bounding towards the winged teen. Tommy hadn’t spoken, his eyes slightly narrowed at the injury when his mind flipped back to the conversation he and the E/c eyed teen had that morning, where they had nearly fallen into a panic attack trying to remember. “I was hoping to get some answers, can you speak a bit better now?” Puffy asks, pointing to their neck. Y/n nods, but doesn’t say anything, their eyes directed towards the floor, refusing to look at anyone else in the room. “If you’d like, you can just talk to me.” Puffy offers, laying a hand on the teens shoulder. Y/n finally raises their gaze, averting it around the room before landing on the two teens sitting next to them. “Do you wanna speak with us?” Tubbo questioned, Surprise clear in his tone. Y/n side eyes the tow for a moment, before clutching the cape tightly in their hands with a nod. The boy’s were their age, They trusted them. “A-alright, don’t scare them.” Puffy says, patting Y/n messy H/c hair “Why did you look at-” “Me and Sam will wait in the other room, okay.” Puffy cut off Tommy’s yell, grabbing the green-haired man’s arm and dragging him behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puffy and Sam disappeared around the corner, the sound of a door closing echoing through the house. Fran was still sitting by Y/N’s feet, the H/C teenager petting the top of the dogs head lightly as they kept their gaze towards the wooden surface of the table. The room was stiffly silent, the only sound filling the room was the rain hitting the windows.</p><p>        “You can take your time.” Tubbo spoke up, breaking the stillness momentarily. The boy glanced at the blonde slouching in his chair on Y/N’s other side.</p><p>        “Well...they spoke to me a bit, they didn’t remember much…” Tommy trailed off, idly running his thumb over the top of the compass necklace he was wearing.</p><p>        “Oh, uh...what do you remember?” Tubbo questioned, noticing how his friend's shoulders tensed at the inquiry.</p><p>        “...I-I” Y/N stuttered a bit, before taking in a deep breath then exhaling.</p><p>        “I woke up...I-in a forest...and people were after me…” Y/N spoke, the longest sentence they had ever said since being found.</p><p>        “I-I thought...I thought they were trying to h-help me…” Y/N let out a shaky sigh, their hair falling in their face as they turned their head downwards.</p><p>        “T-they dragged me somewhere...I-I don’t r-remember what they were talking about but they...their eyes were red and they looked sick...like Sam did.” Fran jumped onto the teen’s lap with a small whine, Y/N lifting the dog close to their chest.</p><p>        “And I’m guessing they were the ones that did that to you.” Tubbo says, stopping the teen’s words before bringing a hand around their shoulders, patting their back a bit in an attempt to ease their nerves. “Y-yeah…” Y/N trailed off, their voice quiet as they lean closer to the brunette, turning the pat on the back into a type of side hug. Tommy clears his throat, sitting up in his chair.</p><p>        “I guess we're done then?” The blonde questions. Tubbo sends him a quick glare, moving his hand to pat Y/N’s head of hair lightly as a small sniffle leaves their mouth.</p><p>        “I’ll get Puffy and Sam back in here...and we can do something fun.” The blonde suggests, a large smile gracing his features, though, it was anything but enthusiastic. Tommy quickly rushes the direction Puffy and Sam had gone. Tubbo pulls away from the hug, a sheepish smile adorning his features.</p><p>        “Sorry about him...he’s not really good with emotions.” The goat hybrid says, looking in the direction the blonde had run off too with a grievous glance, his hands reaching up and clutching the compass around his neck. Tubbo looked lost in thought for a moment, Y/N watched him for a moment, before laying a hand on his shoulder with a questioning glance.</p><p>        “We’ve uh...been through some stuff.” Tubbo finished, releasing the necklace before looking back at Y/N, Fran curling her way into the boy’s lap. Y/N nods lightly, giving the boy a small smile as a form of understanding.</p><p>        “...We have that in common.” Y/N spoke with a resentful laugh, their eyes narrowing at the floor. Footsteps heading back into the kitchen broke the small silence that had settled over the room, Puffy turning the corner with a smile.</p><p>        “Are you two alright? Tommy let us know.” the sheep woman said, stepping into the kitchen as Sam and Tommy followed.</p><p>        “We’re fine, I’m kinda hungry.” Tubbo said, The previous remorse in his tone had disappeared completely as he looked up at the adults with a grin. Y/N narrowed their eyes a bit, The boy was good at hiding his emotions, that or he’s bipolar. Puffy nodded her head, glancing at Sam. The hybrid let’s out a short sigh, but nods his head, shuffling across the kitchen.</p><p>        “I’ll make us lunch then.” The green-haired man says, opening a few chests.</p><p>        “Any suggestions?” Sam asks again, Fran jumping from Tubbo’s lap to take a spot by the hybrid's side, her tail wagging quickly.</p><p>        “Whatever you want.” Tommy speaks up first, scooting himself back into the chair he previously sat in, Puffy moving to stand beside him. Sam looks towards the other two teens in the room, Y/N shrugging their shoulders.</p><p>        “Sandwiches are fine, Sam.” Tubbo speaks up, giving the man a grin. </p><p>        “Everyones a little wonky right now, why don’t we take a moment and get to know each other better.” Puffy suggests, sitting down in between Tommy and Tubbo with a calm smile. Sam moves around behind her, glancing over his shoulder as no one speaks up.</p><p>        “Uh...I’ll ask a question first then.” Puffy compromises, her smile faltering for a moment.</p><p>        “What‘s your favorite color, Tubbo?” the woman questions, deciding not to put the more anxious kids on the spot. Tubbo’s demeanor perks up at the question.</p><p>        “Oh, Probably green.” Puffy nods.</p><p>        “Nice, what kind of green?” Sam speaks up, not looking away from his work.</p><p>        “Dark, like the trees.” The brunette finishes with a nod.</p><p>        “...Like your shirt?” Y/N says, tilting their head a bit.</p><p>        “Yeah!” Tubbo says, looking down at the button-up he had been wearing under the winter coat, the buttons pinned the wrong way.</p><p>        “What about you Y/N? What’s your favorite color?” Puffy asks the timid child, Y/N averts their gaze around the room quickly, hands clutching the crux of their shirt.</p><p>        “Um...F/C?” Puffy nods, her grin expanding.</p><p>        “That’s a beautiful color.” Puffy turned her gaze towards Tommy, the sandy-haired boy slumped in the chair once again, staring off into space.</p><p>        “What about you Toms?” Puffy speaks up, snapping her finger a few times to grab his attention.</p><p>        “Hm? What did you ask?” Tommy questions, his demeanor shifting from careless to nervous quickly.</p><p>        “What’s your favorite color?” Tubbo asks, a chuckle leaving his mouth as Tommy’s face morphs into several emotions.</p><p>        “Oh, uh...red.”</p><p>        “I never would have guessed.” Sam says, setting a plate in front of the blondes face, seemingly startling him. Sam snickers, passing the rest of them off to Puffy who spares them to the other teens.</p><p>        “So, what do you want on yours?” Sam asks, the question directed towards Tommy.</p><p>        “I don’t care.” Sam crosses his arms, his mask hiding the lower half of his face but you could tell he was frowning.</p><p>        “Alright…” Sam trailed off, deciding not to push it, turning to the other kids.</p><p>        “And you two?” “Just don’t put any meat on mine.” Tubbo says, attempting to balance the glass plate on his head, the horns proving to be quite a problem for the brunette. Y/N side-eyeing the boy with their hand over their mouth, stifling giggles. Tubbo smiling proudly at making the winged teenager laugh.</p><p>        “Y/N?” Sam questions, the H/C teen looking up at the man quickly at the sound of their name.</p><p>        “Ah...I don’t care.” Y/N said, their response much less uneasy than Tommy’s was despite it being the same response.</p><p>        “Okay, I’ll get on that now, do you want anything Puffy?”</p><p>        “Oh, I’m fine, thank you though.” </p><p>        “So, Y/n? Do you like animals?” Puffy asks, turning her attention back to the teens. Y/N’s mood seems to perk up at the mention of animals, their eyes sparkling slightly as they quickly nod their head.</p><p>        “Do you have a favorite?” Y/N blinks, averting their gaze towards the ceiling as if they were thinking, Tommy chuckling at the action.</p><p>        “....Dolphins…” Y/N whispered, turning their gaze back to Puffy.</p><p>        “Dolphins? I used to be a pirate y’know, I saw lots of em.” Puffy explained, smiling as Y/N’s face shifted to excitement.</p><p>        “I-I’ve never seen one i-in real life.” the E/C teen says, looking away nervously.</p><p>        “I can take you out when the storm passes.” Puffy offers, Y/N nods quickly</p><p>        “Yes, thank you!” they speak quickly, jumping slightly as Sam plops a sandwich on the plate in front of them. Fran jumps onto the teen's leg, begging with a small whine.</p><p>        “C’mon Fran, they haven’t even bit into it yet.” Sam says with a laugh, passing a sandwich to Tommy. </p><p>        “This is lunch, right?” Tubbo questions as Sam sits himself down between Puffy and Y/N.</p><p>        “I think so, It’s only around...2 pm.” Sam says, stretching slightly before turning to his food. The room falls into a somewhat awkward silence, Puffy fidgeting with her hands slightly. Y/N and Tubbo immediately started eating, as if it’d be their last meal. Tommy had glanced at his own first, his eyes slightly narrowed as if he was nervous to eat it, but after watching both Y/N and Tubbo take a few bites out of their own, he gave in.</p><p>        “Look at us, Like a little family.” Puffy says, a grin taking over her features. Tubbo paused at her words, glancing across the table at Tommy worriedly. The blonde had froze, and if looks could kill, the plate he was glaring at would be shattered, before Tommy sat up quickly.</p><p>        “I-I need to use the bathroom.” he spoke quickly, sprinting out of the kitchen quickly.</p><p>        “That...may have been a poor choice of words.” Puffy breaks the tense silence that had fallen over the kitchen followed by a sigh.</p><p>        “Poor Tommy…” Y/N tilts their head, unsure why the teen had freaked out so badly at Puffy’s comment, it seemed more endearing than anything.</p><p>        “W-what's wrong with him?” Y/n asks.</p><p>        “There's nothing wrong with him...he’s just...been through a lot.” Y/N turned their gaze towards Tubbo, remembering he had said the exact same thing.</p><p>        “Phil kind of...disowned him.” Tubbo said, flinching slightly as both the adults in the room glared at him.</p><p>        “Who's Phil? Why’d he do that?” Y/N continues to ask questions, unsure as to why the man would ‘disown’ Tommy, the blonde had been very nice to Y/N.</p><p>        “It’s a long story, Y/N.” Sam says, hoping to end the conversation.</p><p>        “I’m gonna go check on him.” The creeper-hybrid says, getting up from his chair.</p><p>        “I’ll clean up for you.” Puffy says, grabbing the plates from the table. Sam doesn’t argue, glancing back at her for a moment before turning back down the hall. Fran follows, her ears pressed against her head. </p><p>        Sam stops outside the bathroom door, bringing his hand up to knock before pausing at the sound of a strangled sob get’s muffled by the wood. Sam sighs, knocking lightly on the door.</p><p>        “You alright, bud?” The hybrid’s posture changes, the blonde on the other side of the door not giving a response.</p><p>        “Tommy? Can I come in?” it’s silent for a few more seconds before a shaky ‘yes’ reaches the man’s ears. Sam pushes the door open, Fran rushing in first with a short bark. The tall teenager was leaning against the sink, slouched on the floor with Fran now sitting on his legs, licking at his face. Sam steps inside, not bothering to shut the door before kneeling in front of the crying boy.</p><p>        “Do you wanna talk about it?” Sam questions, eyes-softening as the blonde shakes his head. Sam was aware of everything the boy had been through, but he hadn’t heard it from the teen himself. The sole prisoner in Pandora’s box loved to rant about his…’achievements’. The hybrid couldn’t believe he had once been close friends with that man and everything the masked monster would say just made the green haired hybrid’s hatred for him grow.</p><p>        “That’s fine, I just want to make sure you're alright. Puffy didn’t mean to upset you.” Tommy nods, Fran whining slightly as he pulls her closer to his chest, burying his face in her fur.</p><p>        “I-I know...It’s stupid…”</p><p>        “If it made you upset, it’s not stupid.” Sam retorts. Tommy lets out a bitter laugh but doesn’t say anything.</p><p>        “Is it about…” Sam trailed off, pausing as a small whimper left the boy's mouth, squeezing the wolf closer to himself. Sam clenches his fists, mind turning to Phil and Techno, he was sure that was the reason he was crying now. Puffy’s comment about Family could only trigger that. Phil...was a terrible parent, Wilbur was probably more of a father to the teen that Phil ever was despite the previous president’s descent into madness. Who abandons their youngest when they're clearly struggling, Tommy often complains about no one visiting him in exile and you’d expect his own father to at least try. </p><p>        Sam reaches out and lays a hand on the blonde shoulder.</p><p>        “We’re all here for you if you need anyone to talk to, I’m sure Y/N would be open to talk as well.” Sam offers, knowing the boy had been talking with Puffy along with Tubbo during the sheep hybrid therapy.</p><p>        “I know.” Tommy says, releasing Fran from his death grip.</p><p>        “I’m really tired.” the boy mutters, letting out a shaky breath.</p><p>        “You can take a nap, it’s not like we can get anything done today anyway.” Sam says, pointing to the ceiling where rain could be heard pelting against the roof. Tommy clenched his teeth, looking Sam up and down.</p><p>        “I can head back to my own house?” The boy said, but it sounded more like a question.</p><p>        “You can stay here.” Sam says, helping Tommy back to his feet.</p><p>        “Ah, thank you, Sam.”</p><p>        “Don’t worry about it, you’re always welcome.” Sam said, leading Tommy back into the main area of his house. The three that had been sat in the kitchen where now in Sam’s living room, Puffy was sat on the couch, Y/N sitting on the floor in front of her as the woman runs a brush through the teen H/C curls, Y/N glaring as Tubbo laughed at their facial expressions, Puffy cringing as she pulls a twig out of the teens mess of hair. Tubbo had a blanket over his shoulders and his head craned quickly as the two stepped into the room. Tommy wiped at his eyes quickly, moving to stand next to Tubbo.</p><p>        “Hey.” Tubbo said, opening his arms in a welcoming way. Tommy chuckles, but plops down beside the brunette, Tubbo tossing the other end of the blanket onto Tommy. Sam stands behind the two as Puffy finishes torturing Y/N with the hair brush.</p><p>        “You need a shower.” the woman complains, ruffling the teens curls before glancing at Sam.</p><p>        “They don’t have any clothes yet, take a few steps back.” Sam says with a laugh. Puffy huffs, running her hand through Y/N’s hair, the teenager leaning into the woman’s palm.</p><p>        “Are you guys tired?” Puffy asks, looking up at Tommy who was now leaning against Tubbo with a small frown. Tubbo blinks, rubbing his hands together with a smile.</p><p>        “A bit.” The brunette says, crisscrossing his legs.</p><p>        “Feel free to sleep here. I’d feel terrible to have you guys walk back in the rain.” Sam says, his words directed towards Puffy and Tubbo.</p><p>        “Thank you, I hope Jack doesn’t need me.” Tubbo says, idly. Tommy’s frown turns into a glare at the mention of ‘Jack’ scrunching up his nose. Tubbo doesn’t notice, or ignores it, laying his head on top of Tommy’s. Puffy giggles, getting up off the couch to let Y/N take her place.</p><p>        “Maybe I can get a fire going, it is kind of cold.” Sam says, stepping over to the dead campfire that had been made into a makeshift (and somewhat dangerous) fireplace. Y/N curls up on the couch, laying their injured wing over the rest of their body like a blanket, nudging their face into the plush of the couch, the two boy’s still sitting on the floor. Sam grabs some wood from a chest as Puffy walks back over, another blanket in her arms. It’s silent as the two adults move around the room. Puffy laying the blanket over Y/N.</p><p>        “I’m sure the couch is more comfy, boys.”</p><p>        “I'm a man, thank you.” Tommy mutters, sending a weak glare towards the woman, Puffy letting out a small laugh at his comment.</p><p>        “Sure, but I still think you two should move.” Y/N looks at the two, before patting the spot next to them with a small smile. Tubbo drags Tommy to his feet, the two shuffling towards the couch before plopping down next to Y/n, Tubbo in the middle of the two with Tommy the closest to the campfire. Y/N leans towards Tubbo, the brunette taking the blanket around his and Tommy’s shoulders and stretches it over Y/N’s, the winged teen using the other blanket to cover their legs, keeping their injured wing from rubbing against the fabric of the couch. Puffy stands off to the side with Sam, her eyes sparkling.</p><p>        “They're so cute!” she whispers yells, the crackling of the fire masking her words from being heard. Sam lets a grin fall on his face, this is probably the most calm he’s seen them in the past months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Teal eyes blinked open, narrowing as bright golden light shined into them. Tubbo shifted a bit in his seat, rolling his shoulders with a small wince at the pain that shot through them. The brunette blinked, his surroundings becoming clearer as he leaned out of the sunlight. On his left, was Tommy, the blonde was leaning into his side, his longish hair covering most of his face.  His arms were loosely wrapped around himself with his legs hanging over the edge of the couch. To his right was Y/N, their face pressed into his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his own with their legs up to their chest, one of their wings pressed against the back of the couch and the other hanging lifelessly off the side. Tubbo let a soft smile appear on his face, despite his miserable position between the two. The hybrid averted his gaze forward as the jingle of a dog tag reached his ears. Fran scurrying out from under a mound of blankets on the floor where tufts of long, white fur was sticking out. Puffy must be sleeping as well, but where is Sam? In his room?</p><p>        Tubbo leaned up, trying his best not to disturb the two younger teens that had fallen asleep on him. Y/N only looked about a few years younger than Tommy, maybe 13 or 14? The brunette’s eyes softened, the boy carefully pulling his arm from Y/N’s grip, the teen curling into his side with their arms crossing around themselves. Fran pads over with her tail wagging, jumping up onto the space next to Y/N and curling up, keeping her dark eyes on Tubbo as the boy continues to struggle. The boy was worried if he got up, the two teens would crash into each other. It’d be funny, but he’d rather not wake the two up like that. Tubbo’s eyes scanned the room again, hoping to land on a clock or something so he could tell the time. The brunette lets out a sigh, leaning back against the couch in defeat, just out of line of the sunlight shining through one of the windows. The hybrid kicked his legs out a bit, childishly as he stared across the room at the wall. All of a sudden, Puffy shoots up from her spot, glancing around in confusion. The sheep-hybrid mutters something under her breath, running a hand through her curly mess of hair.</p><p>        “Puffy!” Tubbo whisper-yells, the whitette’s head shoots towards him, eyes filled with concern for a moment, but they sweeten, a large smirk falling on her features.</p><p>        “You doing alright, bud?” The woman says with a small chuckle, Tubbo glaring at her slightly.</p><p>        “I have to use the bathroom.” The brunette complains, slouching a bit. Puffy lets out another light laugh, shuffling to her feet.</p><p>        “I don’t think I can help you.” She says, turning to the kitchen whilst stretching, leaving the brunette to fend for himself. Tubbo glares at the spot Puffy had been standing with a frown, before glancing at the two at his sides. Whatever, he’d apologize later. Tubbo moved, getting up quickly, wincing as he stretched. Just as he thought, Y/N fell over and Tommy fell on top of them, their heads bashing together. Y/N quickly shot up, rubbing the side of their head with a whine. Curling their wings around them. Tommy sat up, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>        “What the fuck…” The blonde trailed off, glaring at the floor.</p><p>        “Sorry, I have to use the bathroom!” Tubbo yelped, rushing around the corner quickly. Tommy turned his body, getting to his feet as Puffy let’s out a laugh from the other room. Y/N brings their legs up to their chest, letting out a small huff before burying their face in their knees.</p><p>        “Good Morning, you guys slept for a long time.” Puffy explains, stepping back into the living room, a mug of steaming liquid in her hands.</p><p>        “You fell asleep at around 3 in the afternoon, we were worried you guys would wake up in the middle of the night.” The sheep-hybrid continues to explain, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to tame the messy white locks. Tommy watches her for a moment, before he averts his cerulean eyes to the hallway Tubbo had run off too.</p><p>        “Is Sam in his room?” Puffy shrugs, bringing the mug up to her lips.</p><p>        “I’d assume so, he was still out here when I fell asleep though.” Tommy nods, his eyes narrowing as Tubbo turns the corner again, a sheepish smile on his face. Tommy doesn’t say anything, letting out a small laugh that his best friend returns with a bright smile. Puffy smiles, shuffling towards the makeshift coffee-table in the room. She sets the mug down, Y/N perking up as the woman nears her.</p><p>        “What is that?” The teen questions, uncurling from the ball they had positioned themselves in.</p><p>        “Coffee.” Puffy answers, pulling her red jacket back over her shoulders. Tommy cringes, looking down at the mug as Tubbo takes a spot by the taller teen's side.</p><p>        “Ew, you didn’t even put any milk in it?” The blonde questioned, tilting his head downwards as Puffy sent him a glare.</p><p>        “There is no milk, Besides, it’s good without it.” Tommy scoffs, Tubbo lightly smacking his arm, but that doesn’t stop the blonde’s next set of words. “Coffee’s gross.” the blonde mutters, crossing his arms.</p><p>        “I like coffee.” Y/N speaks up, sitting normally on the couch. Puffy sends a victorious glance towards the blonde, who just rolls his eyes.</p><p>        “Would you like some?” Y/N narrows their eyes at the dark liquid, before shaking their head.</p><p>        “...I like it with milk.” The teenager reforms, crossing their legs with a small smile.</p><p>        “Ah, that's fine, maybe some other time.” Puffy offers, nodding her head to the teen. Tommy suddenly turned his head towards Tubbo.</p><p>        “Are you heading back to Snowchester?” The blonde questions. Tubbo looks confused for a moment before realization appears in his eyes.</p><p>        “Uh, maybe. I don’t think I’ve gotten any messages.” The goat-hybrid considers. The boy grabs a small, walkie-talkie-type device from one of his pockets, clicking through the device. </p><p>        Y/N tilts their head, a smile appearing on Tubbo’s features before he shoves the item back into his pocket.</p><p>        “No messages!” The brunette exclaims, smiling towards his friend. Tommy nods, excitement growing in his eyes.</p><p>        “Have you seen the hotel yet? It’s not finished but…” Tommy trails off. Tubbo nods his head.</p><p>        “I haven’t seen it, but I’d like to. I think the hotel is a great idea.” Tubbo says, Puffy with a large grin growing on her face at the interaction.</p><p>        “Hotel?” Y/N questions, feeling a bit discomfited at their lack of familiarity.</p><p>        “Oh, yeah. I’m building a hotel, we didn’t pass it on the way to the church.” Tommy explained, crossing his arms.</p><p>        “It’s mostly scaffolding right now.” Y/N nods lightly, looking towards the ground. Fran gets up, her ears pursed as a tired-looking Sam enters.</p><p>        “You guys could have woke me up.” The tall hybrid says, sending all the attention in the room to himself.</p><p>        “Good Morning, Sam!” Puffy exclaimed, getting to her feet.</p><p>        “We didn’t want to disturb you.” Tubbo says, answering the man's previous statement. Sam shakes his head with a chuckle. Y/N finally stands up themselves, shuffling over to stand beside Puffy, ducking under her arm and nearly knocking the mug out of her grip.</p><p>        “It’s pretty cold outside, you guys should bundle up if we’re going out.” Sam says, having overheard the two boys' conversation about Tommy’s project.</p><p>        “Actually, I gotta find someone that can tailor.” Puffy says, setting her mug to the side.</p><p>        “I can-” Tubbo speaks up, confusion crossing his eyes as Puffy raises a hand, cutting him off.</p><p>        “I know. But you’re a leader now, you’ve got more important things to do, Tubbo.” The brunette frowns, but doesn’t argue. Sam nods, strapping his mask back onto his face.</p><p>        “Niki could probably do it.” Sam offers, hoping that the job would keep the blonde turned pinkette occupied. Puffy’s face falls at the mention of the woman, turning her eyes to the floor.</p><p>        “Niki…” Puffy trails off, glancing towards Tommy and Tubbo who also looked a bit uncomfortable at the name. Puffy nods her head after a long silence.</p><p>        “I’ll ask.” Puffy says, grabbing her own walkie-talkie device from her pocket. Sam claps his hands, the three kids flinching at the noise, Tubbo eyes darkening as a look of fear crosses his face. Tommy quickly lays a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, the brunette letting out a shaky sigh.</p><p>        “Sorry, Tubbo. Let’s get going.” Sam says, looking to Y/N.</p><p>        “Do you wanna come with us?” Sam offers. Puffy looks up, glancing at Y/N who gazed back up at her with a hopeful look. Puffy purses her lips, fluffy ears pressing against her head.</p><p>        “I...suppose you don’t need to go with me. I need to talk to her in private anyway.” Puffy says, shoving the device back into her pocket. Y/N’s face brightens and they rush over to the kitchen, this time successfully knocking the mug from Puffy’s hands, Sam moving quickly and catching the mug before it hits the ground, the remaining warm coffee in the mug hitting the stone floors. </p><p>        It’s silent for a moment, but then Tommy bursts into laughter, Tubbo following. Sam gets back to his feet, a breathy laugh leaving his mouth as he gazes down at the small mess.</p><p>        “You dove like superman, Sam!” Tommy said, coughing slightly. Tubbo smacks the blondes back a few times, the two boys just falling into more laughs.</p><p>        “Sam. I am so sorry-”</p><p>        “It’s fine, at least the mugs not broken.” Y/N stands in the entryway of the living room, their cape clutched in their hands with a frown on their face.</p><p>        “Sorry.” The teen mutters, bringing the fabric up to cover their face.</p><p>        “Don’t worry about it.” Sam reassures, looking to Tommy and Tubbo as the brunette pulls his fur coat back over his regular clothing.</p><p>        “I’ll clean it up, you guys get going.” Puffy says. Sam nods, the kids making their way towards the door, Y/N grabbing Tubbo’s arm as he passed by.</p><p>        “God, You’re clingier than he is.” Tommy comments in a joking tone, opening the front door and stepping out of the way as the two pass. Tubbo doesn’t say anything in retaliation, clearly used to that kind of comment, but Y/N tilted their head at Tommy, frowning before narrowing their eyes. Tommy pauses by the door, Sam stepping through after a couple of moments.</p><p>        “Okay, let’s get over there.” The hybrid says, taking the lead as the four walk through the SMP. Tommy walks ahead of the other two teens, sticking close to Sam. The blonde teen and Creeper hybrid don’t seem to notice as Tubbo slows down, pausing Y/N in their steps as well. Y/N glances at Tubbo in confusion, The hybrids teal eyes glaring in a different direction than the group was headed.</p><p>        “...Tubbo?” Y/N questions, Snapping the older boy from the daze he was in.</p><p>        “I’m alright...I-I wanna go look at something real quick.” Y/N nods, following the brunette down a different pathway. The two passed a few brightly colored buildings that were being covered in Blood Vines, the sight causing Y/N to clutch their companions arm tighter. Tubbo stopped at the top of a staircase, a little bench with a jukebox next to it under a tree was across from a few abandoned looking buildings. A smile grows on the brunette's face as his eyes gaze over the cozy corner of the area, the bench looking out over a different section of the city Y/N hadn’t been to yet. Tubbo doesn’t speak, but turns away from the bench, looking the opposite direction as a grimace replaces his smile.</p><p>        “...I haven’t been back in L’manburg since…” the boy mutters, glaring at the oak pathway under his feet. It’s quiet for a few moments, Y/N releasing the boys arm and stepping away to give the boy a bit of space. The silence is broken as a pinging sound rings out through the area, Tubbo pulling the device from his pocket and glancing down at it. </p><p> </p><p><em>TommyInnit Whispered to you: </em>Where the fuck did you two go?!</p><p> </p><p>        Tubbo smiles slightly, typing back a quick response with a short chuckle.</p><p>        “They’re looking for us. I know where the hotel is, let’s catch up with them.” The brunette says, turning to face Y/N who was shuffling their feet awkwardly. Y/N nods, their eyes laced with worry and confusion. Tubbo brushes off the younger teens' looks, walking back the direction they had come.</p><p>        “Sorry I took us on a detour, I was…” The Goat hybrid trails off, before falling silent. Y/N decides not to question him, crossing their arms around themselves with a huff. Was it getting colder? The two were halfway back where their walk had started when Tubbo froze ahead of Y/N, before turning and grabbing their wrist and pushing them into a nearby building. Y/N didn't have the chance to question him as a voice approached, Y/N crouching down out of sight.</p><p>        “Tubbo.”</p><p>        “Hey, Bad.” Tubbo laughs nervously. The new figure, a hooded Demon hybrid, smiled sweetly at the brunette, but it held much more malice than anything.</p><p>        “How are you? We haven’t talked in some time.” Tubbo laughs again, sounding more and more uneasy as the Demon continues to speak.</p><p>        “I’m good! Just... reminiscing.” Tubbo says with a quick nod, as if reaffirming his words to himself. Bad tilts his head slightly, the aura was similar to Sam when he was sick, but much stronger, much more like the cultist they had encountered before escaping to Snowchester. Y/N froze up themselves at the realization, slamming a palm over their mouth to calm their breathing. Bad examines Tubbo quickly, his face falling into a scowl for a moment before his smile returns.</p><p>        “I see. Are you doing anything now? I’d like to hang out with you.”</p><p>        “Uh...I was just about to go see... Ranboo!” Tubbo yelps, noticing the Enderman hybrids mess of multicolored hair appearing in the distance. The Enderman hybrid's eyes widened, and within seconds he was by the brunette's side.</p><p>        “Oh, hi Bad.” Ranboo says, towering over the Demon in a slightly intimidating manner. Bad doesn’t react, his smile widening.</p><p>        “Ah, alright then. I hope you two have fun.” The Demon turns on his heel and saunters away, taking the sickening haze with him. Ranboo turns to Tubbo, the brunette nodding at him thankfully.</p><p>        “Y/N, you can come out.” Tubbo called, Y/N peeking their head out the door, watching Ranboo with wide-eyes. He was very tall, not as tall as Sam but still, Y/N was pretty small.</p><p>        “Oh, is this a new member?” The Enderman questioned, waving politely at the child.</p><p>        “This is Y/N, they’re the newest member, yes.” Tubbo confirms, although Y/N hadn’t really been invited, they just kind of showed up.</p><p>        “Cool, I’m Ranboo.”</p><p>        “Hello…” Y/N said, stepping out from their hiding spot, Cape hiding their wings.</p><p>        “Sooo... what are guys doing?” Ranboo trailed off, looking at Tubbo.</p><p>        “We were supposed to be at Tommy’s build site, but we got distracted.” The Goat hybrid explained, his ears twitching slightly. Ranboo’s multicolored eyes brightened at the mention of Tommy.</p><p>        “Oh, I haven’t talked to him in a bit, can I come along?” Tubbo smiles brightly.</p><p>        “I’m sure Tommy would love to see you.” The brunette says, looking to Y/N.</p><p>        “You’re okay with that right?” Y/N nods, Ranboo wasn’t as scary as Sam was when they first met him, despite the teen being a bit intimidated by his height.</p><p>        “Nice, Let’s go then!” Tubbo exclaims, Y/N not bothering to address his sudden change in mood, with that, the three kids were off towards the unfinished building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was gonna pair MC with Ranboo for this chapter so they can get to know each other but I switched it up since Tommy died in Canon and I'm sad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puffy pauses right outside the spruce door of Niki’s new base. Similarly to her old bakery, it was built to blend in with the land around it. After Puffy had sent Niki a message for a favor, the younger woman sent Puffy her cords. Besides, Niki had no reason not to trust Puffy, So why was the sheep-hybrid so hesitant to step inside? It was probably the epiphany she had just a few nights ago that her fiance had turned bloodthirsty. Maybe Puffy could talk some sense into her while she was here. Puffy took a breath, before stepping up to the door, knocking quickly before stepping back. The door swings open immediately, startling the sheep-hybrid for a moment. Niki’s eyes brighten when they connect with Puffy’s, a small smile gracing the woman’s features. </p><p> </p><p>“Puffy, Hello.” Niki said, holding the door open for the white-haired hybrid to step inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Niki.” Puffy greets, making sure to smile back as brightly as she can, stepping into Niki’s new base. Niki trails behind Puffy as the two reach the larger part of the base. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to my Underground City!” Niki cheers, rocking on her heels as Puffy glances around. </p><p> </p><p>“You did all this by yourself?” Puffy questions, hiding her grimace when the younger woman nods. “Impressive.” Puffy says, her eyes examine Niki’s new appearance. Puffy hadn’t really taken the time to look her over before, noticing Niki had turned Wilbur’s old coat into a cape, wearing the top half around her shoulders, a cream colored, button up under the cape. </p><p> </p><p>“You needed something? Right?” Niki questions. Puffy blinks, remembering why she had come all this way in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah. You still tailor right?” The hybrid asks, turning to face the younger fully. Niki nods, pausing in her excited movements. </p><p> </p><p>“I fixed all this for myself.” Niki said, motioning to the clothes she is wearing. “You need me to make you something special? I quite like your pirate aesthetic.” Niki says with a small giggle, bringing a smile to the sheep-hybrid's face. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not for me-” Puffy cuts herself off, quickly tracing her mind for an excuse. “It’s for a friend in a nearby village.” The white-haired woman lies flawlessly, giving her fiance a grin. “Their birthday is coming up.” Puffy finishes with a small nod. Niki’s smile falls slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Sure. B-but I’m quite b-busy so it could take some time.” Niki gets out after a moment of silence. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you busy with, maybe I can help?” Puffy questions, though she knows where this conversation is about to go. Niki glances at Puffy, having turned away to one of her chest, eyeing the older hybrid for a moment. The pink haired woman stares her down for a moment before a sigh leaves her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t understand.” Niki mutters, grabbing some wool from the chest. “Maybe you should go see someone else to fix the clothes for you.” the woman says, her mood taking a turn quickly as she pushes the colorful items into a bag, handing it to Puffy. The hybrid narrows her eyes at her fiance, throwing the bag over her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to understand.” Puffy says, taking a step toward Niki, the younger’s gaze hardening into a glare. </p><p> </p><p>“You know then?” Niki asks, crossing her arms. “You know what we’re planning.” Puffy doesn’t speak, watching as Niki turns her glare to the ground. “I know what you’re thinking! ‘It’s not right!’” The pinkette lets out a scoff. “‘He’s just a kid!’ I know, I’ve heard it all! I’ve thought about it! I don’t care anymore.” Niki admits, turning away from Puffy completely during her rant. </p><p> </p><p>“Niki…” Puffy trails off. The woman in question is leaning against one of the slabs in her home. “You’re angry, I understand. I’m angry too, but you’re blaming someone who isn’t guilty..” Puffy says, bringing a hand to her chest, softening her gaze towards Niki. “Tommy’s made some mistakes, but the only people to blame here are the ones who did the deed.” Puffy finishes. Niki shakes her head, spinning around to face the hybrid. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy started everything!” Niki yelped, her eyes watery but her face was still contorted in a harsh glare. “If he had just finished his exile, L’manburg would still be standing!” Niki cried, wiping at her face momentairy before continuing. “And then he sides with Technoblade, of all people!” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you even know what happened to him during exile?” Puffy calmly questions, standing stark still across from Niki, not having moved at all during the younger woman's spout. “I don’t know too much but I got the gist of it.” Puffy said, her neutral expression falling into a frown. “Dream abused him, manipulated him.” Puffy explained, a part of her feeling a type of satisfaction at the way the pinkette's face falls at her words. </p><p> </p><p>“And you believe him?” </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy didn’t say anything. I heard all that from Sam who heard it from Dream himself.” Niki turns her gaze to the ground, hair covering her face. “Niki-” </p><p> </p><p>“Eret can tailor, Leave.” Niki demands, her usually kind voice void of any emotion. Puffy doesn’t argue, turning and leaving her fiance's home. Making sure to close the door behind her. A sigh leaves the woman’s lips as she walks away. Hopefully her words would help Niki see reason. Puffy turns her gaze towards the bag of wool Niki had given her before she had gotten upset, peaking inside at the colors she had been given, Pink,magenta,blue,white and black. That should be enough to make a few articles of clothing, and Eret probably had more. Unlike Niki, Eret was someone Puffy could trust with the newest member's presence. Puffy turns in her heel, solemnly making her way towards Eret’s castle. </p><p> </p><p><br/>_________</p><p> </p><p>“Where’d you find him?” Tommy’s voice rings out as the group of teens reach the hotel location. The blonde was sitting atop the scaffolding whilst Sam stood by the entrance, waving as they approached. </p><p> </p><p>“I was around.” Ranboo states, crossing his arms. Sam stepped closer towards the entrance, but turned to look up at Tommy, a noise emitting from the device clutched in his hand as Tommy’s beeps. The blonde glances at his own device before letting out an exasperated sigh.</p><p> </p><p> “Do I have to?” The teen pouts, glancing down at the other kids his age, Y/n standing behind the two taller teens, almost blocking his view of them completely as Tubbo grins up at him, Ranboo doing the same, though, less enthusiastic. Sam nods at Tommy, the noise going off again before Tommy sighs again, jumping off the scaffolding and landing a bit roughly on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“So, What are we doing?” Ranboo questions as Tommy speed-walks over to the entrance, vaulting over the fences. </p><p> </p><p>“Sam Nook needs more red dye. He said we’d get more done together so-” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Let’s split into pairs and see who can get the most in...an hour!” Tubbo exclaims, Y/n takes a step back at the sudden outburst. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you challenging me?” Tommy questions, Ranboo letting out a chuckle at the shorter boy’s tone. Tubbo lets out a laugh before grabbing Ranboo’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Yes I am!” The brunette says, sprinting off in a different direction from the two youngest teens. Tommy stares at them as they vanish in the distance before his gaze shoots to Y/n, The winged teenager rocking on their feet whilst looking at the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, just the two of us then.” Tommy says, walking around the teen with his hand over the hilt of his weapon as he gazed around the area. “We shouldn’t go too far but...it’s not safe near L’manburg.” The blonde explained, leading the younger teen off a pathway. Y/n follows closely, a bit unnerved with the lack of people around the city. The place had so many buildings and looked as if it could house thousands of people, but it was silent aside from the fauna exploring the abandoned buildings. It made the H/c teen wonder, who exactly is Tommy building the hotel for if no one is around. “Keep an eye out for red flowers, okay.” Tommy instructs, glancing over his shoulder at Y/n for a moment with a grin, though it didn’t seem genuine. Y/n nods, letting their eyes wander back to the large buildings they passed. The structures started to disappear and Tommy stopped ahead. “I think there's a field here somewhere.” The blonde says, hopping off the path and wandering towards the treeline nearby. Y/n glances back the way they came, more to ensure their safety than anything else. The emptiness of the city was starting to make them uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“A-are you sure we should go off the path?” Y/n questions as Tommy pushes a few branches out of his way. The boy turns to look at them. “I-It s-seems unsafe.” they speak again, watching Tommy’s expression morph. The blonde lays a hand on the axe at his side as a smile crosses his features. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll protect you, don’t worry.” The blonde says, pulling the axe from it’s hilt and tossing it in his hand with ease, making the younger teen slightly nervous. “This thing is Op.” Tommy finishes with a large grin, showing off the weapon with a swing towards a nearby tree, leaving a deep dent in the bark. The handle of the axe was a dark reddish brown color, the blade a deep black that shimmered purple. Tommy looks over at Y/n before putting away the weapon. “And that’s not the only thing I have, I got a bow and some really good armor. I could take anyone we come across.” The blonde says proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay.” Y/n says with a nod, not really believing the Lanky teen could take on ‘anyone’ but they’ll let him stroke his own ego. Tommy waved the younger over, the two shuffling through the greenery. Y/n making sure to grab a few of the poppy’s Tommy missed as they wandered the woods. </p><p> </p><p>The forest wasn’t too thick, the sun shining down through the few oak trees in the area, there were animals scattered around, The two could only catch glimpses of the birds and rabbits as they scattered when the teens pushed through the verdure. Tommy occasionally mutters something under his breath, pockets filled with crushed flowers that would soon be turned into dye. Y/n stayed quiet, only answering when the blonde boy asked them questions. Their arms filled with roses, poppies and other red and pink flowers. They were careful not to harm the plants, unlike Tommy who shoved the buds into his jean pockets. It was much nicer in the forest with Life than it was in the cold city. </p><p>“So…” Tommy trails off, breaking the silence as the two reach the edge of the forest, leaving a small open field that leads to the ocean. “What kind of bird are you?” Tommy asks, plopping down on the grass, motioning for them to do the same. Y/n carefully sets the flowers to the side as they kneel on the grass, running their hands through the warmth for a moment. “A dove? Duck? Like Alex?” Tommy continues to question, only for Y/n to shrug their shoulders. Tommy hums, turning his gaze towards the ocean. “Maybe you're just an angel then. That wouldn’t be too surprising honestly.” Tommy admits with a breathy laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Sam thought I was an Angel.” Y/n says, Idly. Remembering the moment where they had hidden behind the wall of thy creeper-hybrid house, the green-haired man waking up with a start and the expression of shock on his face when the two locked eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Was it funny? When he got up and saw you?” Tommy questioned, turning his eyes back to the younger teenager. Y/n nods, a giggle leaving their lips. The blonde turns to face the younger teen fully, waiting for them to begin speaking. “He looked mortified, asked if I was an angel...I didn’t really know what to say so I just shrugged.” Y/n explains, smiling as Tommy lets out a laugh at the story.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only ever seen two expressions on Sam, Happy and Neutral.” Tommy says, flopping down into the grass. “I wish I could have seen that.” The blonde mutters. Y/n watches him for a moment, before crawling over and laying on the ground next to him, the two staring up at the sky. “Do you really not remember anything? Before you were attacked?.” Tommy questions, keeping his gaze on the soft blue sky. Y/n sighs, nodding their head. “My dad has wings.” Tommy says, his tone shifting at the mention of his father. “They’re black though, he says he’s a Raven Hybrid.” Tommy continues to explain. Y/n glances at him, noting his previously carefree expression had morphed into a sullen frown. “He can’t fly anymore, they got ruined when Will blew everything up.” Tommy mutters the last bit, but Y/n can still hear him clearly. Curiosity swarmed in their brain, but it seemed like a sore subject based on the blonde’s expression, they decided not to ask. </p><p> </p><p>“So you know how to work with them, right?” Y/n questions, sitting up. Tommy raises a brow, moving his arms to support the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess.” </p><p> </p><p>“C-can you f-fix mine? they’re messy and u-uncomfortable.” Y/n explains, pulling the cape off of the wings. True to their word, the wings were a mess, though, they had been since Tommy had first met them, he kind of just thought that was normally how they looked. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sure.” Tommy sits up, shuffling to kneel behind the younger teen. He had seen Phil fix up his own wings, but he’d never done it himself. “Sooo, what am I doing?” The boy questions. Y/n chuckles, glancing at him from over their shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“You just straighten the uneven f-feathers.” Y/n explains, moving themselves into a criss cross position, leaning forwards slightly as they expand their wings, a small wince leaving them as they extend the injured one. </p><p> </p><p>“Should I mind your injury?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, y-yeah. I thought that part was obvious.” Y/n says, snickering as Tommy glares at their sardonic response. </p><p> </p><p>“Since when did you become an twat?” Y/n doesn’t respond, looking back towards the ocean. Tommy huffs, looking at the H/c teenagers feathers. Tommy, as gently as he possibly can, flattens one of the feathers on the wing. Glancing at Y/n at every movement to make sure he wasn’t harming them. “This is fine, right?” The blonde asks, fixing a few more “Doesn’t hurt or anything?” </p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s fine.” Y/n mumbles, their voice quieter than it had been in some time. Tommy continues to fix the feathers to the best of his ability. A pinging noise causes the both of them to jump, Tommy pulls his communicator out of his pocket, dropping a few ruined petals to the ground in the process. “Are they looking for us?” Y/n questions. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…I kind of forgot we were having a challenge.” Tommy admits, shoving the device back in his pocket. “I guess there is no rush now though.” Tommy mutters, his hand returning to the younger teens wings, brushing through the feathers. </p><p> </p><p>“A-are you sure we shouldn’t g-go back?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I like the quiet.” Tommy says, though it was clearly an excuse. Tommy didn’t like quiet at all. Y/n doesn’t argue, keeping their eyes on the ocean as the sun starts to tower over the water, changing it from a bright teal to a navy blue. </p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey, Tommy?” Y/n mutters after a few moments of silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Tommy questions, raising a brow as the teens shoulders tense suddenly. The winged teen had been pretty relaxed before. </p><p> </p><p>“Why is the t-town so..empty?” Tommy pauses at the question, biting his lip to try and find an answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Everyone kind of split when…” Tommy sighs “When L’manburg turned into a crater.” The blonde mutters, venom lacing his words. </p><p> </p><p>“So, who’s the h-hotel for? I-if no one is around?” Y/n questions, curling their wings towards themselves before leaning back, falling into the blonde’s lap, a curious gaze in their E/c eyes as they stared up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was kind of hoping it’d bring everyone together.” Tommy admits, like he had to Sam. Tommy didn’t really like being honest with people, but Y/n was much more trustworthy than a few others, maybe it was their naive nature. “Like a safe place.” The blonde finishes his thoughts. Y/n nods, closing their eyes with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good person.” Y/n states, the words bringing a frown to the blonde's face. They wouldn’t think that if they knew everything he had done. If they knew the hotel was more of a chance at redemption than anything else. Tommy wiped at his eyes, feeling tears beginning to form. The boy takes a deep breath, composing himself. The two are split from the peaceful silence as the sound of a branch snapping rings out behind them. Y/n uses their wings to jolt themselves off the ground, letting out a cry afterwards before falling to the ground, clutching the injured wing. Tommy rolls onto his feet, unseething the Axe of Peace and pointing it towards the direction the noise had come from. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t shoot! It’s just us.” Ranboo’s voice fills the area, the enderman hybrid appearing with Tubbo behind him, the goat boy rushing to Y/n’s side quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you two doing?” Tommy yells. “You scared the shit out of us, announce yourselves next time.” the blonde complains. </p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, are you alright?” Tubbo questions, kneeling by their side. Y/n uncurls the wing, letting Tubbo look at the injury through the feathers. “You didn’t pull any stitches. Sorry we scared you.” Tubbo apologizes, helping the H/c teen back to their feet. </p><p> </p><p>“You have wings?” Ranboo questions, teleporting past Tommy to stand beside Tubbo. “What’s wrong with them?” The enderman asks again, kneeling down slightly to look the teen in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone attacked them.” Tommy explains, crossing his arms, glaring at the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you alright?” Ranboo questions, his multi-colored eyes filled with a mix of curiosity and Concern. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be f-fine. Thank you, R-ranboo. Y/n says, curling the wings around themselves as Tubbo passes their discarded cape back to them. The h/c teen tosses the cape back over their wings, making sure they're hidden under the fabric. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you guys out here?” Tommy questions, his previous tone had turned to one of annoyance. Tubbo motions towards the compass around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Sam sent us to look for you guys since the sun is going down.” Tubbo explained, his usually cheerful face was morphed into a frown. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t answer my message, so we were worried you got attacked by the Eggpire.” Ranboo finished the explanation, crossing his arms. “You can’t do things like that when your life is constantly in danger” The enderman hybrid continues, crossing his arms in an authoritative manor. Tommy glares at the tall male. </p><p> </p><p>“My life is not constantly in danger! And if it was, I could totally kick anyone's ass.” both Ranboo and Tubbo roll their eyes at the statement. Y/n letting out a small laugh at the older teens' reactions. “You guys suck, just take us home.” Tommy relents, slouching his shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mc remembers something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of teens finally left the area and wandered back into the city, the boys laughing at their own jokes whilst Y/n trailed behind them, watching as the sun disappeared behind the large tower in the distance, the tower itself covered in the bloody red vines. The plant-like parasite seemed to be infesting the entire place, could that be one of the reasons everyone abandoned the place? Y/n sure wouldn’t want to live around with the dangerous eyesore which confuses them as to why Sam and Tommy insisted to stick around, maybe others are around as well? Tubbo lived in Snowchester and Y/n remembers Puffy stating that the Vines can’t survive the cold as they originated from the ‘nether’, Whatever that is. Y/n had also learned from trailing behind the older teens that Ranboo was a tribrid, A mix of both Enderman, Ghast, and Human. How that was possible, the youngest wasn’t sure, but it was baffling to hear even if they had no clue what a Ghast was but the word of the supposedly flying octopie like creature sent a flash of some kind through the teens mind causing them to pause, their vision momentarily obstructed with an image of a large white and baby blue temple type of building, with cyan sky’s behind it, glowing stones accenting the temple causing it to glow. The teen blinks, spying the other three looking at them with a mix of concern and confusion.</p><p>“Hey, Y/n. Are you-?” Ranboo started, but his words were cut short as another voice rings out.</p><p>“There you guys are!” Sam turns the corner, his armor back on with his trident clutched in both hands. “I was worried you would get stuck out with mobs” The creeper hybrid said, herding the teenagers in front of him.</p><p>“We got lots of flowers for you!” Y/n said, showing off their bundle of poppies and roses with a grin, the previous thoughts being pushed to the back of their mind. The h/c teen could hear Ranboo chuckle slightly as they pushed the stacks of plants towards the tall man.</p><p>“Great, that should be more than enough.” Sam praises, patting the younger's head as they near the hybrids base. “Puffy came back with some clothes for you, so you can finally get cleaned up.” Sam continues, moving to walk ahead. Strangely, everyone else had fallen silent. Tommy and Tubbo took the lead behind Sam while Ranboo trailed back, falling in line with Y/n steps.</p><p>“Um...you good?” The tribrid questions, shoving his hands in his suit pockets. Y/n nods, a bit confused. “Well, you kind of...you’re eyes went all weird for a second.” Ranboo explained quietly so the adult nearby couldn’t hear. Y/n’s eyes widen for a moment, before raising a brow.</p><p>“What’d they do?” they ask, curiosity filling their veins. Maybe they can figure out their lost memories with this new piece of information, along with the temple in their vision/flashback.</p><p>Ranboo glances ahead, Tubbo and Tommy conversing again but just as quietly as Ranboo and the teen themself are, before the bicolored boy looks back at the h/c teen.</p><p>“Uh...they turned white, it was pretty creepy.” Ranboo says with a chuckle, Y/n pouts, trying to recall more from the vague memory, but nothing comes to mind. The teen lets out a sigh.</p><p>“I saw something, a...I think I’m trying to remember stuff.” Ranboo pats their back lightly.</p><p>“Tubbo told me you have memory loss, I do too.” Ranboo says, pulling a book from under his jacket, a dark-covered book with the Words ‘My memories’ etched into the leather with little white and yellow flowers painted onto the edges. “I write down everything I remember here, so I won’t forget again.”</p><p>“Do you forget often?” Y/n questions, tilting their head a bit as Ranboo hides the book again.</p><p>“Well...It’s hard to explain but...Sometimes I black out and..miss chunks of time.” Y/n raises a brow but nods their head.</p><p>“I don’t think I need a book.” Y/n expresses, hugging the flower stack to their chest.</p><p>“Maybe not, but writing stuff down when you remember it will help you keep track of it all.” Ranboo offers. Y/n is unable to respond as a sudden yell snaps the two from their conversation.</p><p>“Why are they here!” Tommy’s shouts, both Y/n and Ranboo snapping their heads in his directions as they had finally reached Sam’s home, Puffy and an Unfamiliar figure standing outside.</p><p>“Eret wanted to meet Y/n.” Puffy explains calmly, waving the H/c teen over. Sam takes the flowers from the teen as they approach the two, both of the adults with warm smiles on their faces. Eret was taller than Puffy, a crown resting on their head with a red cape over their shoulders.</p><p>“Hello there.” Eret offers, giving the teen a wave. Y/n waves back, a bit nervous to meet this new person as they glance over at Puffy, the woman holding a pile of multicolored fabric in her arms. “I was hoping to get your measurements for future stitchings.” Eret said, Y/n raises a brow, a bit confused on the topic until the royal looking figure took something off the top of the pile of clothing Puffy was holding, a rainbow colored turtle-neck sweater. The royal held the shirt up to the younger figure, a small frown gracing their features. “A bit too big, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Are these for me?” Y/n questions, letting the soft fabric fall into their arms as Eret releases it.</p><p>“Of course, you need better clothing than that!” Puffy exclaims with a small laugh. Sam moves to open the front door, letting everyone walk inside as the sun had finally vanished from the sky, her place taken by the pale moon. The home was warm and Fran came running, pausing momentarily at the abundance of people now in her home. Sam lets an awkward smile fall upon his features as he shrugs off his mask.</p><p>“I’ve never had so many people over at once before.” the hybrid admits, Tommy still pouting at his side.</p><p>“Me and Ranboo should head back to Snowchester anyway.” Tubbo says, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he gives Tommy an apologetic grin. Tommy doesn’t say anything but sends the goat boy a half-assed glare making the brunette laugh. Puffy leads Y/n towards Sam’s rest room, shoving a collection of clothing in their arms.</p><p>“You know how to wash your wings, right?” The sheep-woman questions. Y/n nods peeking at Puffy throught the crack in the door. “Alright, make sure you get all the sticks and stuff out of your hair, I swear we should have made you take a bath sooner.” she complains, shaking her head. “I’ll leave you to it.” Puffy disappears around the corner and Y/n shuts the door softly. The teen lays out the clothing Puffy had provided for them to the side on a little shelf, a baby blue sweater with white clouds dotting it along with some white pants, Y/n turned the sweater, smiling a bit at the holes in the back, a bit smaller than need be but the wings will probably stretch the fabric enough so that they fit. Y/n folds them neatly to the side, tossing their other clothes to the side before stepping up to the shower/bathtub thing. It was a bit confusing to work with but the teen managed to get it to turn on, warm water running over their hand causing a smile to grow on their features.</p><p>__________</p><p>“Do you think feathers can get caught in a drain?” Sam questions no one in particular causing both Eret and Puffy to laugh.</p><p>“If they do I’ll clean it up for you, don’t worry.” Puffy says, setting the rest of the clothing crafted for the winged teen to the side. “Are You two heading out?” The sheep woman turns to the two hybrid children, the shorter of the two nod.</p><p>“I haven’t been back to snowchester in two days! They’re probably missing me.” Puffy nods at Tubbo’s words, giving the two a soft smile. “I’ll let you two go then, Let Foolish know I’ll be back soon.” Tubbo nods, Ranboo and the goat boy saying goodbye to their companions. The room falls into a comfortable silence, Puffy and Eret taking a seat on the couch as Sam moves back to the fireplace, presumably to start another fire. Tommy stays put, cerulean eyes focused on Eret as they begin a conversation with Puffy. Despite all the persons attempts to redeem themself, Tommy just can’t bring himself to forgive. The blonde always hits himself for it, Eret had helped himself and L’manburg so much since their betrayal but the wound has turned to a scar that's too large to ignore, especially with everything else that's happened to the boy, his mind was also a bit boggled at what had happened only about 30 minutes ago with Y/n’s eyes turning all scary.</p><p>“Do you want anything to eat? You haven’t eaten all day.” Sam’s voice snaps the blonde from his thoughts, the boy’s eyes shooting towards the man standing next to him. A smile on the hybrid's face though worry was clear in his eyes.</p><p>“That’d be nice, thanks.” Tommy agrees, Puffy and Eret still locked in their own words. Sam glances over at the two of them before looking back at Tommy.</p><p>“Follow me then.” Sam says, leading the blonde into the kitchen. The redstone lamps in the ceiling flick on as the two walk into the room, Sam moving to lean against a counter as Fran takes a seat by his feet. “Take anything you want.” Tommy glances at Sam before looking over the shelves and cabinets of the kitchen, before his gaze lands back on Sam, the hybrid watching him with a raised brow. Tommy shuffles over to a chest, pulling it open and grabbing the first thing he saw before glancing at Sam in the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Just an Apple?” Sam questions, his eyes glazed over with worry.</p><p>“I don’t wanna take too much, I’m not really feeling too hungry anyway.” Tommy explains, partially telling the truth, he wasn’t feeling hungry at all, Both he and Y/n had shared a few sweet berries they had found whilst wandering.</p><p>“I know you aren’t too fond of Eret but...Did something happen while you were out?” Sam questions, watching Tommy’s movements attentively. Tommy hesitates slightly, should he tell Sam about what had happened with Y/n, It had skane all three of them when their iris vanished and they just stopped to stare, Tubbo didn’t seem to worried and Ranboo proceeded to chat with them on the way back but Tommy’s learned his lesson not to brush things like that off, I mean, look what's happened with the Eggpire.</p><p>“Well...I’m not sure if I should be worried but…” the blonde pauses, locking eyes with the older hybrid for a second before looking down at the apple clutched in his hands. “Y/n got all weird on the way back.” Sam finally moved form leaning against the counter, suddenly standing straight.</p><p>“How?” The Hybrid questions, but his tone was demanding, it kind of frightened Tommy a bit, the teen recoiling slightly when he glanced up at Sam’s face.</p><p>“I-i don’t know. Their eyes looked like Eret’s for a second, only for a second. You aren’t gonna h-hurt them are you?” Tommy asked, keeping his gaze faced downwards. The boy was about to fall into a rant but Sam laid a hand on his shoulder. Sam seemed taken aback at the question, his eyes widening.</p><p>“No, I’d never. I just wanted to make sure they weren’t infected…” Sam trails off, letting out a huff as Puffy’s voice rings out from the living room.</p><p>“Aw! Those look great on you!” The woman admires, Eret also sharing praises as Sam motions for Tommy to follow him back into the warmer room. Y/n had exited the restroom, their skin less dirty and hair getting unmatted by Puffy with a hairbrush, they had on much more fitting clothing, not too big and baggy like Ponk’s turtle-neck had been on them. The teen’s face was red, probably from the wave of complements they had received from the two adults, but a small smile fell onto their face as the two stepped back in.</p><p>“Look!” Puffy exclaims, running her hand through the teens hair, their hair was actually a few shades lighter than it had looked before. “It’s so soft now.” Puffy continues with a small chuckle. Eret gets to their feet, pulling a few items from the pouch around their waist.</p><p>“Do you mind if I take your measurements, just so I can get them exactly in the future.” The royal asks kindly, Y/n nodding their head shyly before getting up from the position they were in. Puffy suddenly turned her attention to Tommy and Sam, the two still standing whilst watching in the entryway, Tommy looking a bit shaken.</p><p>“You two alright?” She asks, stepping over to them so the other two couldn’t hear.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” Tommy answers quickly, the response causing a sigh to fall from Sam’s mouth.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to scare you, Tommy.” Sam apologies. Puffy raises a brow but before she can question further Tommy speaks up.</p><p>“It’s not that...well kind of but...I’m more worried about…” Tommy trails off, gesturing towards Y/n who had just accidentally knocked Eret in the face with one of their wings, both parties bursting into laughter. Puffy snickers slightly as Tommy lets out a chuckle but his mood quickly sours again.</p><p>“Did something happen to them?” Puffy decides to ask, Sam quickly explains what Tommy had told him and Puffy nods.</p><p>“S-Should I be worried?” Tommy questions, not feeling any more reassured when Puffy simply shrugs.</p><p>“They seem fine now, maybe we should ask them what happened.” Sam offers, stepping into the living room as Eret begins to pack their items back into their pouch, letting Y/n look at the little designs in their note book.</p><p>“Hey, Y/n. Can I speak with you for a moment?” Sam asks, the teen looking at him with confusion in their eyes.</p><p>“Am I in trouble?”</p><p>“No, No. We just want to ask you something.” Puffy buts in. Y/n nods and both Puffy and Sam lead Y/n back into the kitchen.</p><p>“Hello, Tommy.” Eret greets, not looking up from their bag but sending the boy’s head craning towards him. “I hope you're doing good, haven’t seen you in some time.” The brunette continues, finally looking at the boy with a smile.</p><p>“Uh..I’m fine.” Tommy says, shuffling his feet slightly as Eret gets to his feet.</p><p>“I’m going to head home now, Do let your parents know I’m leaving.” Eret finishes with a grin, his tone light and teasing. Tommy’s gaze morphs into a glare as he watches the man exit. When the sound of the door closing reaches his ears, Tommy spins on his heel to enter the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to survey the scene. Y/n and Puffy were sitting across from each other, Sam once agins leaning against the counter behind Puffy.</p><p>“Eret left?” Puffy asks. Tommy nods and the woman motions for him to take a seat.</p><p>“I’ll make some food.” Sam says, turning towards the furnace in the kitchen.</p><p>“So, Y/n...Is everything alright with you?” Puffy asks, softly laughing at the expression of confusion that grows on the younger teens face.</p><p>“Just my wing.” The teen responds, fluffing up the feathers on the injured one. Suddenly, the teens' eyes widened. “Oh!” they exclaim, a mix of emotions growing in their eyes. “I think I had a vision.” the teen trails off, not noticing the way everyone else in the room freezes. “It was short, and it didn’t make much sense, just a building.” They continue, shrugging their shoulders. “I think it might have been a memory.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hooded figure fidgets nervously outside a sky blue set of doors, a swirly symbol etched into the wood painted a slightly darker shade, a golden gem lateched in the middle. They pace in front of the door, their long lilac and grey robes dragging against the ground as they approach a stained glass window from across the door. The figure pauses letting out a sigh as they gaze out over the art, a pair of people standing side by side, a Long ginger-haired woman with a steel gaze, her lips stretched into a thin line with a glare in her hazel eyes. Next to her a Dark haired man with tanned skin and bright blue eyes, unlike the Woman, his expression was much more carefree, eyes gazing upwards towards the sky in some kind of awe. </p><p>The figures were placed in the overworld, familiar oak trees behind them, the sun shining between the two. The figure is jolted from their admiration when the doors behind them swing open, colliding with the wall behind them as the sound of boots hitting the shimmery golden floors rings out. The person removes the hood from their head as the same woman from the mural approaches them, The woman lets out a sigh, her eyes just as intense as they we’re in the mural, but her attire had changed drastically and her aura was one of power. </p><p>“Did you find him?” The woman questions, a ting of a scottish accent in her voice. It was deep, and the opposing person was quick to respond. </p><p>“I’m afraid not, my lady.” They respond, revealing themselves as a tanned, honey blonde woman, pale blue eyes hardening in sorrow. “Nor have my Valkyries.” </p><p>“And the Empyrean?” </p><p>“I believe the Empyrean successfully made it to their destination.” The woman answers with a quick nod. The ginger-woman’s expression softened at the blonde's words, a grin forming on her features. </p><p>“Good. You are dismissed, Seraph.” The blonde nods, pulling her hood back over her head. As the powerful woman wanders back into the doors, Seraph steps through the mural doors onto a balcony, stepping onto the edge of the railing. She pauses, staring out of the cliffs of landscape before her. With another sigh, Seraph leaps off the edge, unfurling a pair of golden wings from under her robes, catching herself and flapping them and directing herself towards the orange sky. </p><p>__________________</p><p>“You’re remembering stuff? What exactly did you remember?” Puffy was quick to ask, Sam glanced over his shoulder to the table but quickly returned his gaze to the food he was cooking. Tommy raised a brow, also curious to his new friends' forgotten past, though, if every time they remember something they lose their iris’s he’d rather not be around for it. </p><p>“It was like...a big white building, like the church! But bigger.” Y/n explains, running their finger across the surface of the temple as if tracing what they saw. Puffy blinks, as if searching her mind for something similar to what the teen before her had just explained. </p><p>“Do you think it might have been a Sea Temple?” Sam questions, setting a plate of a different assortment of food in the middle of the table, in his other arm a collection of smaller plates that he sets before the teen. Tommy lets out a scoff at the question. </p><p>“Y/n has wings, why would they be from underwater?” The boy asks, Sam shaking his head before raising his hand in mock Defence. </p><p>“Just a Suggestion. Besides, you never know.” The hybrid defends himself, flicking the blonde boy’s forehead before taking a seat across from Puffy. The sheep-hybrid shakes her head, snapping herself from her thoughts. </p><p>“Can you think of any other details? Like the biome it was in?” Y/n paused from eating at the question, their eyes connecting with Puffy’s as they search their mind. </p><p>“uh...It looked like a normal forest...the grass was a lighter color.” Y/n said, their mouth partially full. “I didn’t see any flowers...” the teen continues to trail off. </p><p>“Don’t hurt yourself there.” Sam jokes, a ting of worry tinting his words and Y/n furrows their eyes. Tommy chuckles and Y/n lets out a huff, shaking their head. </p><p>“Nothing else comes to mind.” Y/n admits, looking a bit defeated. Puffy simply nods her head. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I'm sure you'll start remembering more and maybe we can find your family.” The sheep woman finishes with a nod. Y/n pauses once more, considering her words before glancing at Sam and Tommy, the blonde looking a bit uncomfortable at the mention of family whilst Sam looks back at Y/n with a small smile. </p><p>“I like it here though.” Y/n says, causing a small laugh to fall from Puffy’s lips. </p><p>“I know, but your parents must be worried for you.” Y/n frowns, staring down at their plate. They don’t speak again as the table falls silent. The only sound that fills the room is the silverware hitting plates before Sam clears his throat. </p><p>“Tommy, I have warden duty tomorrow so I can’t help out at the hotel.” the hybrid says, slight guilt filling his veins as the blondes face falls. </p><p>“Ah, It’s fine.” Tommy mutters, pushing the now empty plate to the side. “I guess I can go hang out with Tubbo or something again.” He finishes, Puffy grabbing his plate and setting it on top of her own.  </p><p>“Thank you for the meal Sam.” The hybrid thanks, “I can clean up if you’d like.” </p><p>“No, it’s fine.” Sam says, taking the dishes and dunking them in the caldron nearby. Fran attempts to steal what's left on them by knocking Sam over, but her attempts fail. Sam laughed and patted her ears. Y/n stood, patting down their new clothes before turning to Tommy, the blonde staring off into space. Y/n stepped over by his side and lightly taps his shoulder. The blonde jumps slightly, turning his head to look at them. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Ranboo said I should write down what I remember in a book.” Tommy nods, understanding what the younger teen was asking for. </p><p>“I have a few books to spare at home.” Tommy says, “But I’m sure Sam has some here too.” The blonde glances at the man in question, himself and Puffy quietly talking by the cauldron, Sam scrubbing dishes. </p><p>“You don’t live here?” Y/n questions, tilting their head. Tommy shakes his head. </p><p>“No, I have my own house, it’s just....not in the best condition at the moment.” The blonde explains, sounding embarrassed. </p><p>“So you’re just staying here while you fix your house?” Tommy nods again, confirming the teens thoughts before another question comes to the teens mind. “Sam said he’s a warden, what does that mean?” Tommy freezes up at the question, glancing over at the creeper-hybrid. </p><p>“H-He runs the prison.” Tommy says quickly, hoping Y/n will let it go after then, unfortunately, they don’t. </p><p>“Prison? Are there actual prisoners there? What’d they do?” </p><p>“I think you should stop asking about that, Y/n.” Sam says, stepping up behind the teen and laying a hand on their shoulder. “Let’s just say, the prisoner is very dangerous.” Y/n nods.</p><p>“Can I have a notebook?” Y/n questions, sending Tommy and curious glance as the blonde shuffles to his feet. </p><p>“Of course, Follow me.” Sam leads the teenager to the living room, Puffy approaching the taller boy. </p><p>“You alright? Sorry, they’re probably just curious.” The sheep-woman apologizes, patting the blondes back. </p><p>“It’s fine, I just...I almost forgot about him, I should have known it wouldn’t last.” Tommy complains with a glare directed towards the floor by Puffy’s feet. The sheep-woman quickly pulls the blonde into a hug, saying nothing. Tommy lets out a sigh, leaning down to bury his face in her wool-like hair. </p><p>“I promise you, he’ll never touch you, or Tubbo, or Ranboo ever again.” Puffy says, sorrow filling her tone. “I’ll protect you, my ducklings.”<br/>_____________<br/> 	Y/n looks over the small, white notebook Sam had gifted them, along with a pencil. The teen was sat next to the fireplace, Puffy resting on the floor behind them. Y/n should be sleeping, they should be resting in the room Tommy had given them (despite the fact this wasn’t even his house). But they felt restless, looking at the start white cover. They had already written about the recent vision/memory, they weren’t sure which one it was yet. The mention of their family had gotten them thinking, do they even have a family? You’d think it’d be easier to remember someone if they had raised you but they only thing that came to mind when Y/n thought about their family was a voice, saying something unintelligible. They had written that in their book as well, putting a note next to it that It could be their mother. The teen stares into the fire for a moment before closing their eyes, The pencil clutched tightly in their hands. </p><p>“C’mon…” They whisper, scanning their mind for anything to trigger another memory. With a sigh, they blink their eyes open, jumping back as their face with a familiar gray dog panting in their face. Y/n let’s a smile fall on their face, setting the book to the side as Fran curls in their lap. Y/n runs their hands through the dogs fur with a sigh. The teen is pulled from their bliss when a yell reaches their ears. They jump a bit, Fran immediately getting up and rushing down the hall. Y/n glances at Puffy, the woman still snoring in her spot, not having stirred. Y/n gets to their feet, quickly but quietly following the direction that Fran had run, spying the dog attempting to claw her way into a room Y/n hadn’t been in before.  The teen approaches the door, debating knocking but deciding to just enter, Fran rushing in first. The teen flicks the lights on, closing the door quietly behind them, this was the room Tommy was staying in, the boy in question curled up on his bed with Fran attempting to lick his face. </p><p>“I-I don’t wanna t-talk about it, S-sam.” Tommy mutters, not moving from his spot. Fran whines and Y/n isn’t sure if they should leave or not. He’d clearly had some kind of nightmare. </p><p>“A-Are you okay?” the teen decided to speak up. Tommy finally looks up, glancing at them from the corner of his reddened eyes before plopping back down on the bed, not responding. “Tommy?” Y/n questions softly, shuffling closer to the boy's spot, sitting next to him on the bed, noticing how he tensed up at the action. “...d-did you have a nightmare?” Tommy lets out a shaky sigh, his face hidden from the younger teens view before he nods his head lightly. Y/n lets out a hum of acknowledgement, unsure of what to do next. “A-are you sure you don’t wanna talk?” </p><p>“You wouldn’t...y-you wouldn’t be able to understand.” Tommy says, quietly, his voice still shaky. </p><p>“You should still get it off y-your chest.” Y/n argues, reaching over and patting his head lightly, pulling away when the blonde flinches violently at the contact. Must have been a really bad dream. </p><p>“I-I..” Tommy stutters for a few moments before falling silent, a small strangled cry leaves him. </p><p>“M-Maybe you should think about something else.” Y/n offers, hoping in some way that it’d help with their friend's current condition. Tommy doesn’t seem to catch their words, continuing to sob. Y/n raises a hand to comfort him somehow, but pauses, remembering how he had reacted to touch a few moments ago. “Tommy?” they say, hoping to get his attention. “C-can I hug you?” The teen didn’t have to wait for a response as the boy had sat up, quickly wrapping the younger in a tight hug, nearly knocking the breath out of them. Y/n quickly hugs him back, wrapping their wings around him as well. The blonde now crying into their shoulder. Y/n rubs the blonde’s back, feeling tears sting their own eyes as Tommy starts to babble off the nightmare. </p><p>“I-I was b-back there wi-with him and-” Tommy cuts himself off, sounding as if he’d nearly choked for a moment. </p><p>“It’s alright, Tommy.” Y/n comforts, hugging their friend tightly. “You don’t have to tell me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! If there's anyone out there that likes to draw and has been inspired by this story, I would love to see it! I love looking at fanart and I'll add it to the chapters (With permission of course!) I just think it's so cool and I myself can't draw for shit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conflict starts here :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I put the art I got at the end of this chapter along with the artist and website, Feel free to send in more, I love to see it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud crash was what woke Tubbo in the morning, followed by yelling. The brunette hybrid groggily raised his head to glance outside, noticing that the sun had only just started to rise. The goat boy let out an irritated groan before flipping onto his back, staring at the ceiling for a moment as he listened to the mix of voices argue. A slight panic filled the boy's veins when he recognized a certain monotone voice speaking, causing all fatigue to vanish from him as he jumped to his feet, not bothering to pull on his coat as he burst out of his house. Sure enough, there stood the piglin hybrid himself, Phil standing by his side as Jack Manifold yells at them to leave, Charlie standing off to the side, observing with a raised brow alongside Foolish as Ranboo stands beside Jack with a nervous tint in his eyes. </p><p>“You two aren’t allowed here! I thought I made that clear already!” Jack yelled in the faces of the two, but the older men were already looking over at the goat hybrid. Phil let a smile across his face, void of any malice, but it didn’t make Tubbo feel any better with the way Techno’s red eyes bore into him without expression. </p><p>“Ah, Hello Tubbo!” Phil exclaimed, waving to the boy. “We heard there was a new little community out here and wanted to investigate” Phil explained, a tint of nervousness showing in his own voice. Tubbo couldn’t understand why he would be if anything it’s Tubbo that should be nervous, but he’s not, just terrified. When Tubbo fails to speak up, Ranboo steps in. </p><p>“I know you probably don’t mean any harm...We’re still...y’know.” the tribrid tried to explain without triggering anyone, only leading to Techno waving his hand. </p><p>“We can let bygones be bygones, no?” The piglin turns his gaze back to the brunette. “Why don't you give us a tour, Tubbo?”  The brunette stays glued to his spot, Techno letting out a chuckle. “C’mon, I want to see all this quaint little town has to offer.” The piglin continues, turning towards Ranboo. </p><p>“There isn’t much...We just started.” Ranboo explains, sending Tubbo an apologetic glance. He must have accidentally let it slip. “There isn’t much to see.” Ranboo continues to try and defuse the situation, Jack still glaring aggressively at the pair. </p><p>____________________</p><p>Sam tiredly steps into the living room, running a hand through his hair as he spies Puffy’s figure lying sprawled on the floor. A chuckle leaves him and he moves towards the kitchen quietly, grabbing himself a glass of water as he stares out one of his windows, watching the sunrise into the sky. The creeper hybrid chugs down the water before shuffling around the kitchen, getting items ready to make breakfast, he most likely would be gone by the time they all got up, but at least they’d have food ready for them. Only a few minutes into his cooking, he hears the familiar whine of his dog from somewhere in the house. A small sigh leaves his mouth as he rightly assumes the grey wolf-dog had gotten herself trapped somewhere yet again. Fran’s quite smart, but she still can’t open doors. Sam wanders past Puffy again, the woman now curled in a ball of blankets and wool-hair, and down the hall, causing as he reaches his destination. Sam pulls the door open, allowing Fran to run out before he whining can wake Tommy. The Creeper-hybrid peeks inside the room, a small smile appearing on his face at the sight before him.  Tommy and Y/n were basically hugging each other, the blonde’s head tucked under the winged teenager's chin with Y/n’s wings loosely hanging over him, both sleeping soundly. Sam quietly shuts the door behind him, shuffling back into the kitchen with Fran at his heels. As he steps back into the living area, Puffy sits upright, staring tiredly into the fireplace. </p><p>“Goodmorning, Puffy.” Sam greeted quietly, the sheep-woman jumping at the sound of Sam’s voice. </p><p>“Oh, hey Sam.” she returns the greeting, a strained smile crossing her features, Sam pauses, watching as Puffy averts her gaze back towards the ashy fireplace. The woman's usual energetic aura was absent. </p><p>“You alright?” Sam asks, shoving his hands in his pocket. Puffy doesn’t look back at him, letting out a heavy sigh. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, just need to...walk it off,” Puffy says, understanding filling Sam. </p><p>“Nightmare?” Puffy confirms his thoughts with a nod, hugging herself tighter. “You want to talk about it, I’ve chatted with Tommy about some of his nightmares so…” Sam trails off. Puffy lets out a chuckle, shaking her head. </p><p>“No no, I'll be alright. But If I ever do need to talk I’ll be sure to come to you.” Puffy grins. “Don’t you have a job to be at right now?” The hybrid continues. Sam glances at the clock on the nearby wall, a few minutes late to his shift. He felt a bit more peeved he hadn’t finished breakfast though. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll get going. I set out some stuff for food if you wanna get on that.” Sam explains, strapping his mask onto his face before grabbing his trident. </p><p>“Okay, I hope you have a nice day.” Puffy calls as Sam steps towards the front door, slipping out and closing it behind him. Sam takes in a deep breath, prepared for the day of torment ahead of him. </p><p>__________</p><p>“Y/n?” The teen's eyes shoot open at the sound of their name, stepping back as they take in their surroundings. Why weren’t they in Sam’s house? Where are they? The teen spins around in a panic for a few moments, before placing their hands on their knees in an attempt to calm themselves. After a few seconds of hyperventilating, the teen lets out a breath, thoroughly examining their new surroundings. They were placed in what could only be described as a forest, light green grass, and surrounded by spruce-looking trees, but the bark was a darker shade of brown than usual. The area was unfamiliar to the child, but it didn’t evoke any unwell feelings. Y/n takes a few steps forwards, looking up at the baby-blue sky’s, Y/n raises a brow. the sky was strange, it was bright blue, like home, but there were little orange, yellow, and white stars dotting the sky and it was completely cloudless. The air of the area was very thick, almost making it hard for them to breathe.  The teen reaches what seems to be the edge of the forest, fluffing up their wings as they walked towards what seemed to be the edge of a cliff, they could probably glide down without hurting themselves. Y/n reaches the edge, peeking over the side only to have their eyes widen, below them was nothing but sky and void. Y/n tilts their head upwards, spying more floating islands nearby, each marked with different trees and animals. Y/n takes a step back, their body colliding with a hard surface. The teen jumps away, spinning around. Y/n locks eyes with the opposite figure, their eyes a dark void of nothing as the floating islands' calm surroundings fade into familiar dark red vines, coiling around themselves and the figure. Y/n cowers in on themselves, glaring at the shadow person before them. </p><p>“You...You shouldn’t be here….” it trails off, its voice both endearingly loud and terribly quiet at the same time. It didn’t seem too hostile, sadder than anything as it spoke, but the way it towers over the teenager along with the spiky vine slicing at their skin tells a different story. “You...will ruin...everything….” The giant takes a step forwards, Y/n baking away into the squishy red vines behind them, cringing at the sound and feel. The teen curls their wings around themselves as the being gets closer, the vine continues to enclose the area. </p><p>“Get away from them!” Everything turns blinding for a moment, Y/n blinking a few times before they feel like they're falling. Surroundings fade back in, the teen is plummeting downwards from the floating islands, the sky fading into blackness as the purple dirt disappears from their sight. </p><p>______</p><p>Y/n jolts awake, blinking a few times as the familiar walls of Tommy’s room in Sam’s house appears around them. Y/n lets out a sigh, the sun slightly shining in their eyes. Tommy was still by their side, not having reacted to their sudden awakening. Y/n carefully pulled themselves away from the blonde, shuffling towards the door quietly. They had never had a nightmare like that one before, the previous ones they’d experienced were mostly memories of the time they had been captured by the Red cultists. Y/n exits the room as quietly as possible, heading towards the kitchen. It was oddly silent as they walked in, Puffy sitting alone at the table. The table had been set with what looked like jelly-covered toast on plates, a steaming cup of coffee by Puffy's side as she reads a white-covered book. </p><p>“Good Morning Y/n.” The sheep-hybrid greets without looking up, motioning for the teen to take a seat. Y/n simply nods their head, moving to sit in the chair beside her. Puffy falls silent and Y/n quickly eats their food.</p><p>“I was going to head back to Snowchester today.” the woman speaks up suddenly “I know you didn’t get a good look at it, would you and Tommy wanna come with?” Puffy offers, finally tearing her peachy gaze away from the book with a small smile. </p><p>“What about Sam?” Y/n questions, noticing the absence of the hybrid. He did say yesterday he had warden duty but it couldn’t take him too long.  “Ah, He’s probably gonna be working for a bit. I’d hate to leave you two alone with-….here.” Puffy corrects herself, her gaze hardening for a moment. The sheep-hybrid shakes her head, closing the book. “You’d see Tubbo and Ranboo might be there too. I just want you two to have some fun.” Y/n gives Puffy a bright smile, the idea of running around in the snow without being chased down or freezing to death sounds quite appealing. </p><p>“Okay!” Y/n exclaims, causing a large grin to cover Puffy’s face.</p><p>__________</p><p>- <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/scribblee_bee">Scribblee_Bee</a> on Wattpad</p><p>
  
</p><p>- <a href="https://www.quotev.com/phanty808">Phanty808</a> on Quotev </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a snow day! will it go well?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puffy leads the way as the trio walks through the town, Her right hand carrying a few items for her own home whilst her left hand was occupied by a certain h/c teenager. The teen gripping her hand tightly, the hood of their cape pulled over their head, wings hidden under the thick fabric of the cape. Behind the two shorter persons was Tommy, the boy trailing them tiredly as Puffy had woken him up immediately after Y/n had agreed to travel to Snowchester. The blonde had dawned what was left of Wilbur’s old coat, Sam had said he found it in the ruins of L’manburg and it was quite a mess, but Tubbo had fixed it up before Sam gave it back to him. The coat no longer had a hood and Tubbo lined the inside with extra wool so it was warmer. The coat was all mismatched now but Tommy didn’t mind, it still smelled like Wilbur along with a mix of gunpowder. Puffy had a bright smile on her face as she led the two through the light snow, the packedness slowly getting deeper as they wandered deeper into the biome. </p><p> </p><p>“This is why I never go to Snowchester, It’s so far!” Tommy complains, stumbling a bit on some loose now. Y/n chuckles at his antics, the blonde sending them a glare as Puffy simply rolls her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Stop complaining. You’ll be happy once you get there. And it’s not that far.” Puffy argues back, ignoring the abrasive boy’s scoff. Soon a few stone arches appear in the distance, a bright smile growing on Puffy’s face as they continue forwards, the two shorter persons speeding up. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Wait up!” Tommy shouts after them, struggling through the snow. Puffy doesn’t pause to wait, dragging Y/n with her as they rush through the soul sand lining the path into the little town. The two reach the town first, the main area unusually empty as Puffy leads Y/n towards her home in the town, Tommy sprinting into town behind them with a few huffs. “You guys suck.” The blonde seethes as Puffy ascends the stairs off her home, unlocking the door and swinging it open, allowing the two teens to enter the warmth of the home. </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t been back here in some time.” Puffy says, more to herself than the two teens that had taken to wandering her base. Y/n pauses by a frame on one of Puffy’s tables, grabbing the picture and examining it. There was a younger looking puffy, dressed in a rainbow onesie, two little boys settled at both her sides, one with golden skin in a shark onesie and the other a dirty blonde in a neon green onesie. They were all smiling brightly and in the corner of the photo was ‘My Little Ducklings!’ Scrawled in ink. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is this?” Y/n questions, turning the photo to Puffy. The woman’s eyes land on the photo and her eccentric mood drops, only slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh...Those are my kids. Only Foolish is left.” Puffy says, stepping over and taking the photo from the younger teens hands, setting it back in its place. “He lives here, I was hoping you could meet him.” </p><p>“I already have, He scared the shit out of me.” Tommy speaks up, having plopped down on Puffy’s sofa tiredly. Puffy giggles at the boy's words, but Y/n tugs at her jacket, a sympathetic look in their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“W-what happened to your other son?” The teen asks, but the question is forced, almost as if they were skittish to ask. Puffy frowns, her ears tilting downwards. </p><p> </p><p>“He...went down the wrong path.” Puffy says with a tenor in her voice, Tommy having moved to sit up, looking at her with a raised brow. “Let’s go see if we can find Tubbo!” Puffy quickly changes the subject, stepping towards the front door and stepping out. Both Tommy and Y/n glance at each other before the blonde boy rolls off the couch to follow behind the sheep-hybrid, Y/n trailing behind him. Puffy had suddenly froze in her spot as she had been descending the stairs, Tommy jumping down and lying a hand on her shoulder as Y/n followed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?-” </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy? What are you doing here?!” An unfamiliar boy yelled, another person by his side as they rushed over to the group. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? I’m allowed here.” Tommy argued back, stepping in front of the two shorter persons with a glare. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah but-” The 3d glasses wearing boy tried to continue, the slime-hybrid at his side cutting him off. </p><p> </p><p>“Phil and Techno are here.” At those words Tommy also freezes up, taking a step back. Y/n glances at the two other males confused, recognizing the name Phil from what Tubbo had told them only a few days ago. </p><p> </p><p>“How’d they find this place?” Puffy speaks up, breaking from her stupor while pushing Tommy behind her. The slime-hybrid shrugs but the 3d glasses boy crosses his arms, anger clear on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Ranboo let it slip.” The boy seethes, shaking his head. “Can’t blame him though, I couldn’t imagine how hard it is to keep something from someone like Technoblade.” Puffy lets out a sigh, turning to the two kids behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys should get back inside, I don’t want them to-” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Captain Puffy!” The sheep-hybrid winces slightly, before turning back around. A group of people had turned the corner, Tubbo taking the lead with Ranboo right by his side, a look of terror growing on his face as his eyes glazed over his three friends, Ranboo doing the same. The three others Y/n didn’t recognize, a tall Pink Haired man covered in armor, a sword settled in one of his hands, beside him was a shorter man, older looking with a striped green hat. The two older men break away from Tubbo and Ranboo, leaving what looks like Puffy’s other son with the two boys. The hat-wearing man wore a bright grin on his face as he approached the rest of the group, 3d glasses glaring at them as they walk over while the slime-hybrid just takes a few steps back. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Philza. Techno.” Puffy replies, her tone void of any nervousness, but it was clear how she had behaved before that she was worried.  Y/n felt Tommy step towards their side and the h/c teen quickly reaches out and clutches his hand tightly, feeling his discomfort. </p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering where you were when we arrived, Nice to see you.” Phil greets, shaking Puffy’s hand. The Techno man simply nods his head at her. “And who's this?” Y/n’s head tilts upwards, noticing everyone's eyes have landed on them, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Presumably Foolish have finally made their way over. Puffy steps towards them and Tommy squeezes their hand tightly, but the two men seemed to just be ignoring him. </p><p> </p><p>“This is Y/n. They’re shy.” Puffy quickly introduces, laying her hands on the teens shoulder. Y/n gives the two their best smile, Phil nodding his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Lovely to meet you, Y/n.” Phil greets with a nod, Techno giving them a wave before clearing his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ve seen everything. Phil.” The man finally speaks, his red-eyes focused on the blonde standing by Y/n’s side, the boy in question keeping his gaze on the snow below him. Phil nods, turning to Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>“This is a nice little town here Tubbo.” he says, patting the brunette's head as he walks by, Techno trailing behind him silently. It’s tensely silent, the entire town watching them walk away until Foolish lets out a sigh once they are out of sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys I am so sorry I-” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, Ranboo.” Where the first words spoken as Tubbo quickly forgives the tribrid, stepping towards Tommy. Puffy was still standing behind Y/n, hands clutching their shoulders tightly. “Are you alright?” Tubbo asks, pausing a few paces in front of the taller blonde. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ll be fine.” Tommy stutters, pulling his hand out of Y/n’s grip, which the teen quickly grabs again, squeezing tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate to ruin the moment but when did someone else fall into this hellhole?” 3d glasses questions, crossing his arms again. Y/n tilts their head slightly, confused on why he was so angry as Puffy’s usual smile returns. </p><p> </p><p>“This is Y/n, As I’ve stated before, They’re new. Only been around for a few days.” Puffy explains, before motioning to the people Y/n had never met before. “This is Jack Manifold, Charlie, and Foolish.” Charlie waves with a small smile whilst Foolish does the same, Jack doesn’t really react simply shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t seem crazy? What compelled you to stay? Cause no sane person would.” Jack questions. Ranboo stepping in between the two groups. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Jack, Puffy said they were shy.” The bi-colored teenager scolds, causing a small scoff to leave Jack, but the boy doesn’t speak again. Y/n turns to Foolish, waving with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” The teen greets the new faces, Tubbo taking to their other side with a skittish grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” Foolish returns the greet with just as much enthusiasm causing Puffy to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad everyones getting along!” Puffy cheers, smiling widely. “Tubbo, I hate to ask but, Would you be willing to give Y/n a tour?” The hybrid asks, turning to face the goat boy. Tubbo looks surprised for a moment but quickly nods his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Better Y/n than Technoblade, he stared at me the whole time.” Tubbo recites with a slight shudder. They must really be afraid of the man, but doesn’t Ranboo live with them? Tubbo grabs Y/n free hand, and then grabs Ranboo’s, “C’mon, this way to the Nukes!” </p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo!” Jack yells, trailing after the group “You’re not supposed to tell anyone about those!” The boy continues to yell, Puffy chuckling as she watches them walk away. </p><p> </p><p> _________________________</p><p> </p><p>A pair of hands slam down onto a Cyan glass table, the red-headed woman glaring through the glass with her fists clenched. </p><p> </p><p>“My lady, please-” A elderly man to her side attempts to reason, but the woman simply turns her ferocious gaze to him causing the man to halt his words. Across from the woman is a familiar honey-blonde, eyes focused on her with sorrow filling them. </p><p> </p><p>“So he’s invaded?” The woman questions, Seraph shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Not entirely, My Lady. His essence was here along with the Empyrean, but neither were here Physically.” Seraph explains, clasping her hands in front of her. The red-head gets to her feet, green dress dragging against the floor as she paces the room. </p><p> </p><p>“And there is still no sign of Steve?” Seraph nods and the woman lets out a furious yell, spinning around and punching the quartz walls behind her, chipping the stoney substance. Both Seraph and the man take a step back, looking on in shock. The woman huffs, stepping back, red blood dripping from her knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at me…” the woman trails off, clenching her now bloody fist. “A woman scorned.” It’s silent aside from the sounds of animals chirping outside. “Seraph. You are dismissed.” The honey blonde woman nods, quickly turning on her heel and exiting the room, a stricken look crossing her face as she quickly rushes over to a balcony, taking to the skies. Seraph doesn’t stop until she reaches a stone building, quickly rushing inside past other persons with mechanical wings. Seraph strides through the halls quickly reaching another door before plopping down on her bed inside the room, a sigh leaving her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“This is so fucked.”</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>“And here we are, back where we started.” Tubbo cheers, spinning around to face his tour group. Jack had trailed behind them the whole trip, making comments about certain things and scolding Tubbo when he lets a ‘secret’ slip. The only one that seemed to be bothered by his presence was Tommy, the blonde making snide remarks back to everything he said, almost always causing an argument. The teens still had their hands locked in a chain, the blonde still a little shaken from his encounter with his former family members. Y/n was a little upset they just ignored him but maybe that was for the best, they wouldn’t want to know what might have happened if they did say anything to him. </p><p> </p><p>“What now?” Y/n questions, tilting their head at Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...I don’t know, I usually just build and gather supplies.” The goat boy explains, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“Puffy said we could play in the snow. I’ve never done that before.” Y/n say, finally breaking their hand away from Tommy before reaching to the group, gathering some snow in their hands as Jack lets out a scoff from behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never been in Snow Before? What, did you come from the desert?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up Manifold Why do you care?” Tommy bites back with a glare, Jack glaring back with the same amount of venom. </p><p> </p><p>“Why- you- It’s just a question!” Jack argues, Y/n standing up with a small ball of snow in their hand, grinning at Tubbo and Ranboo who are standing side by side, watching the little spout go down. “I can’t ask questions now?!” </p><p> </p><p>“You were being a dick about it!” Tommy yelled back, pointing in Jack's face. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Hell no! You can’t lecture me about being a dick when you’re a dick to everyone!” Y/n moves to stand beside Ranboo, raising a brow at the two other boys arguing. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys, can this wait?” Ranboo speaks up, but his words are drowned out by the two yelling at each other, Tommy trying to defend himself. </p><p> </p><p>“That's just not True and you know it! I’ve helped you so many times-” </p><p> </p><p>“Yet you still manage to ruin everything! Like alwa-” Jack is cut off, stumbling a bit as he wipes snow from his face, glaring up at Tommy only for the blonde to look just as surprised. Y/n burst into laughter, Tubbo and Ranboo following behind. “Oi, That was uncalled for.” Jack complains cleaning the snow from his glasses as Tommy also starts laughing. Jack grabs a handful of snow from the ground, quickly shoving it over Tommy’s head before sprinting behind Ranboo and Y/n, the shorter of the two quickly sprinting away as Tommy quickly forms a snowball, yeeting it in Jack direction and colliding with the boy’s tribrid meat shield. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh...Sorry Ranboo.” Tommy trails off, before the bi-colored teen teleports behind him, Snow piled in his hands that he dumps onto the blonde's head, Tommy screaming. Tubbo stands slack-jawed at what had just started when another snowball hits him in the head, Y/n taking shelter by a tree whilst giggling, Charlie suddenly by their side. </p><p> </p><p>“Wha- Charlie what the hell?!” Tubbo yells but the two quickly pelt the goat-hybrid with more snow, the boy tripping over his feet and falling into the powdery substance. Jack and Ranboo continue to torment Tommy in the snow whilst Charlie and Y/n quickly turn on each other, Y/n shoveling snow into the Slime-hybrid's hair before running off. Little do they know, a Sheep-hybrid woman and her son stand on the porch of her home, watching with hot chocolate mugs and smiles.</p><p>_________</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/M00bl000m">M00bl000m </a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, are you a Dove?” Y/n’s ears perked up at the question, the teen having been staring into the mug Puffy had given them full of Hot chocolate and marshmallows. Jack had wandered off soon after Puffy called them inside her house, now everyone was piled in the sheep-women’s house. Tubbo and Ranboo were piled in front of the fireplace, talking about something while the remainder of the house was sitting around them. Foolish had been the one to speak. Y/n didn’t exactly understand what he was asking, simply raising a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, What kind of bird are you a mix of?” Charlie asks, the slime-hybrid sitting criss cross in the floor with a book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already asked, They don’t know.” Tommy speaks up, shaking his head. The mug was clenched tightly in his hands, if he held it any tighter it’d break. Puffy was off in her kitchen, her communicator clutched in her hand while she stirred her drink with her other. She looked tired. Charlie and Foolish glance at each other, before Puffy’s son hurries to his feet, rushing towards a bookshelf in the room. Ranboo and Tubbo had snapped from their little world as Foolish got up, everyone watching as the totem-hybrid skims the shelf before a grin settles on his face, pulling a dark blue covered book from the collection, showing it off to Y/n. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-bird Watching Guide?” The h/c teen stutters, running a hand over the picture of a bluejay etched into the leather-cover. Charlie laughs at their disbelief, snatching the book from them and flipping it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Was hoping we could use it to figure out what kind of wings you’ve got.” Foolish explains. Tubbo lets out a gasp, excitement filling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's a great Idea!” The brunette exclaims, crawling over to Charlies side as the slime-hybrid flips through the pages. Y/n leans over to glance at the pages from over Charlie’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...White birds…” Charlie trails off, skimming the words quickly and sending Y/n a glance every now and then, most likely comparing the teen’s wings to whatever he was seeing in the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about a Swan? That seems accurate.” Ranboo says, having shuffled over to Charlie's other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A swan?” Y/n questions, tilting their head to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ranboo says, yanking the book away from Charlie and passing it back to Y/n so they could look at the bird in the picture. “You have the big wings, that's obvious, but you kind of remind me of them too.” Ranboo continues “You’re really friendly and enthusiastic. And I’ve noticed you have a way to bring out the best in people.” The tribrid finishes with a nervous grin. The white side of his face tinted pink. Y/n lets a large grin fall on their face at the complement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awe, Ranboo I didn’t realize you were so observant!” Tubbo exclaims, patting the bi-colored boys back with a laugh. “I really want to know what you think of me now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I for one agree with Ranboo.” Foolish says, leaning against the side of the sofa that Tommy was sitting on. “Even though I just met you today.” he trails off causing laughter to echo the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know...I guess the Swan is pretty accurate…” Y/n trails off, staring down at the picture of the bird with a small smile. The animal's wings looked pretty similar to their own. Y/n crane’s their wings around their front to look at them, tapping their chin with a finger. “It’s a pretty bird, I’ve never seen one before.” Y/n continued, shaking their head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never done anything before huh?” Charlie jokes, Foolish sending him a glare while Tubbo bonks the back of his head. Charlie lets out a small yelp, rubbing the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, he’s not wrong.” Y/n said, closing the book before passing it back to Foolish. The totem man pushing it back in its place on the shelf.  “I really wish I knew where I came from.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? It might not be as nice as you’re expecting it to be.” Tommy speaks up for the first time, his mug still full but no longer steaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that. I was hoping it might explain a few things.” Y/n says whilst shaking their head, the teen laying back into the soft sofa. “Like my wings, and why those egg people hate me so much.” Y/n finishes the small rant, crossing their arms over their chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I forgot about that.” Charlie says, moving a hand up to rub the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The eggs' effects die in the cold, it’s powers won’t survive out here and anyone who’s been infected won’t be controlled here.” Tubbo explains quickly. “I think That's why Phil and Techno live out in the snow as well.” Tubbo continues, folding his coat in his arms as he speaks. Y/n tilts their head leaning forwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that how we kill it?” They question, kicking their legs out slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we haven’t tried? Nothing worked. Sure the thing is weaker in the snow but it’s practically invincible. I don’t even wanna know what's inside it either.” Foolish rants, a dark look appearing in his eyes. Y/n leans back into the couch with a frown, the lighthearted mood in the room having died when the egg was brought up. Puffy turns the corner with a grin, her communicator clutched in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you guys hungry? I ha-” she cuts herself off, pausing as her face falls. “Is everything alright?” Foolish nods at her, his previous eccentric mood returning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine, just thinking of stuff, Y’know.” Puffy simply lets out a small laugh at Foolish’s response, turning back to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have some cookies if any of you want any!” she calls out, disappearing once agains before returning with a plastic container, setting it down on the table in the middle of the room. As soon as Puffy’s hand leaves the box, both Charlie and Tommy shoot for it at once. Tommy managed to get it first, the blonde letting out a cheer while shoving a cookie in his mouth. Tubbo and Ranboo laugh while Charlie pouts, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is unfair.” The slime-hybrid mutters, letting out a sigh. Tommy rolls his eyes, snapping the container closed before tossing it at the hybrid, Charlie not bothering to try and catch it, simply raising his arms to protect his face as the plastic hits him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have one?” Y/n asks, leaning towards Charlie who quickly snaps open the container, Ranboo swiping two as soon as the lids off, offering the second one to Tubbo. Charlie tosses one of the cookies at Y/n, the teen catching it so it doesn’t hit the ground, crumbs flying everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish shakes his head when Charlie offers the box to him, motioning to the mug sitting by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna finish my chocolate first,” Foolish says, picking up the mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that like, your 5th cup?” Tommy asks, raising a brow at the slightly older male. Foolish rolls his eyes with a laugh, eyeing the mug in The blonde's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t even taken a sip of yours.” Tommy glances at the mug, a frown falling on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really like hot chocolate anymore.” The teen mutters, turning his gaze away from the mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, why not?” Tubbo questions, sounding genuinely confused “You used to love it.” The brunette says, his brows furrowed in worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t, alright.” Tommy says, his tone low. Tubbo decides not to question further, simply averting his gaze to the floor. Ranboo clears his throat, patting Tubbo’s back lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Y/n, Are you and Tommy staying here tonight?” The multi-colored tribrid questions, an awkward smile on his face. Y/n tilted their head up at the question, glancing back at the kitchen than at Tommy who shrugs his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess, It’d be a pain to walk back in the dark.” Tommy answers, sitting up. Tubbo’s mood suddenly turns, a wide smile appearing on the boy's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could have a huge sleepover! Like when-” Tubbo cuts himself off, pausing for a moment. “Nevermind that, Let's have a sleepover party!” he continues. Charlie seemed excited at the idea, hopping to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go grab my blankets!” the slime hybrid exclaims, rushing to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait! You haven’t even asked Puffy if it’s okay.” Ranboo calls after him, letting out a sigh when the door simply slams shut in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I saw them…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat-hybrid's ears twitch as the whisper reaches them, the red-eyed hybrid spinning around to face the red coated sphere that had spoken, not bothered by the heat the creature radiated. The hybrid tilts his head, waiting for the egg to speak again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>They must go...kill them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hybrid blinks, flashes of an unknown figure blurring in his mind. The intrusive thoughts leaving a dull ache in the back of his head. “And what about Tommy?” The hybrid questions, raising a brow. A bit confused on the being's change of target. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The boy can wait... This... child is too dangerous to our cause to leave alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hybrid nods, equipping his armor quickly. “I’ll locate them and end the threat.” With that, the cat turns on his heel, exiting the cave that had been covered in bloody vines. The being pulsing as the vines grow thicker. </span>
</p><p>________________</p><p>Art - </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/beanz_does_art/">Beanz_Does_Art</a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/_godseven07_/">_godseven07_</a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/SugarCookieQwQ">SugarcookieQwQ</a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/M00bl000m">M00bl000m</a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baking with Ranboo,Tubbo and Tommy (as well as Foolish and Puffy) </p><p>Oh and Sam gets caught in a bit of a pickle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam walked through the SMP, his steps sluggish after his log day observing the prison. The prison had its own type of security system but Sam felt it necessary to check on the place every so often with how tricky and intelligent the prisoner can be. Dream is smart, Dream is very smart, that's why he’s so dangerous. Sure, no one is on his side now, but the masked-man has ways to manipulate persons to his side and he also has a favor due form Technoblade. Sam could take Techno, maybe not kill the piglin-Hybrid but he could definitely fight him off if it came down to it. But Techno and Phil along with a bunch of Withers, yeah no. Though, Sam doubts Techno likes Dream enough to break him out of prison. Favor or not. Sam lets out a sigh, his mind wandering as he recalls what Dream had ranted about this time. The masked-man makes it a habit to talk about everything he’s done, everything he thinks and how proud of himself he is when he knows Sam is around, almost bragging about it like traumatizing children is some kind of great achievement. Sam pauses, the sound of a branch breaking reaching his ears. The creeper-hybrid glances around the area, he had stopped in between what was left of L’manburgs walls and the Hotel. </p><p> </p><p>“Somebody there? Niki? Jack? Hannah?” Sam calls out, spinning on his heel. The area was silent and Sam had gotten a message from Puffy that she had taken Tommy and Y/n to Snowchester and that they planned to spend the night, so Sam didn’t suspect any of them or Snowchesters other residents. The only people still dwelling in the SMP near L’manburg were Niki, Jack, Hannah, Calihan, Quackity, Eret, Alyssa, and the eggpire. But most of those people would have announced themselves. Sam raises a brow, a squirrel emerging from the bushes behind him with a few different tree nuts in it’s claws. Sam lets out a low chuckle at the sigh, he’d gotten spooked by a fluffy squirrel. The animal caught sight of him, dropping what looked to be a walnut before sprinting across the prime path and back into the greenery. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Sam.” </p><p> </p><p>The creeper-hybrid spun around, only for the butt end of a crossbow to strike him in the face, knocking the hybrid back. Sam glances up, locking eyes with a familiar Cat-Hybrid, the crossbow now aimed between Sam’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Ant? What the hell?!” Sam growls, narrowing his eyes at the red tint to the hybrid’s fur. </p><p> </p><p>“Language!” Sam turns his head slightly, Punz on his otherside with a netherite sword clenched in his hand, Bad standing behind him, unarmed but with an axe at his side. “You know I don’t like cursing Sam.” </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Sam questions, pulling his mask off his face and rubbing his now bloody nose that had been bashed with the wooden crossbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam, The egg believes you have something that would be...pernicious to our mission.” Sam raised a brow, watching the three cultists in unease as Punz raised his sword, pointing it at Sam’s side. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Sam admits, though Bad doesn’t look so convinced, the demon nodding his head at Punz who quickly bashes Sam in the side with the blunt edge of the sword, knocking the wind out of the hybrid, knocking him to the ground harshly. Sam lets out a huff, rolling onto his stomach whilst clutching his side, that was gonna bruise. The creeper hybrid glares at the three, Punz pointing his sword in Sam’s face with no emotion. </p><p> </p><p>“Sam Sam Sam…” Bad trails off. “You can’t lie to us. The egg knows everything.” Sam narrows his eyes, not moving as Bad paces around him. “If you tell us where they are...The egg might just spare you.” Sam rolls his eyes, the action causing the Demon’s grin to fall into a frown. Bad grabs Sam’s face, forcing the hybrid to lock eyes with him, a snarl falling on the demon's lips. </p><p>“I’m not gonna ask again. Where is the Empyrean?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what the fuck an Empyrean is!” Sam yells back, pushing himself away from the demon. Bad looks surprised for a moment before rage takes over his features </p><p> </p><p>“The Kid with the Wings! Just tell us where they are!” Bad demands. Sam's eyes widen at the mention of ‘The kid with the Wings’ his mind quickly flicking to Y/n as a smile grows on Bad’s face, most likely due to Sam’s realization. “See, you know who we’re talking about.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want with them?” Sam questions, his voice lowered into a growl. Sam is aware that the Egg wants Y/n dead, just like it wants Tommy dead. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to get rid of them, The egg insists they are much more dangerous than the boy.” Sam’s expressionless face morphs into a snarl, They won’t even say his name anymore. “They cured you, They could ruin everything.” Bad continues, shaking his head. Sam narrows his eyes at the demons words, Just what exactly is Y/n if they did indeed cure him of the egg's infection. Bad huff crouching down in front of Sam. “C’mon, just tells us and you can go home.” </p><p> </p><p>“Bad…” Sam trails off, shaking his head “Go fuck yourself.” Sam spits at the demon, Bad letting out a loud sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Such a shame it has to be this way.” Bad says, getting back to his feet, a frown lacing his features, but Sam can see the pure furor in the demons eyes. “This could have been so much easier.” With those words, Ant steps up, Bashing the crossbow against the side of Sam’s head, knocking the hybrid unconscious. </p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>“So you guys want Peanut butter or chocolate?” Foolish calls out from the kitchen, his hair covered in Flour. Charlie glances over the couch, letting out a loud laugh at the sight of the totem-man. Puffy glances up from her notebook, a small grin growing on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we just do both?” Tommy’s voice rings out, the blonde in questions turning the corner looking in just as much disary as The older man. </p><p> </p><p>“That sounds good, I think we have enough to make both.” Puffy says, shutting her notebook as she hops to her feet, out of her usual pirate attire, instead dressed in a plain black tank top with fluffy pants, her hair pulled in a ponytail with a pair of glasses resting on her nose. “We can pass them out to everyone tomorrow.” The sheep-hybrid continues, leaving Charlie with his own book as she enters the kitchen to look at the mess, a small gasp leaving her as she spies Tubbo attempting to break and egg over Y/n’s head, the younger yelling unintelligible words as they attempt to keep the brunette away. Ranboo stands by the counter, the only one wearing proper cooking attire with Puffy’s arpon on, the pink fabric reading ‘#1 Mom!’ standing out against the tall tribrid. Ranboo watches the scene with an unreadable expression on his face, a mix of amusement and annoyance. Tommy stood by Foolish, a bowl of dough in his arms as he stared tiredly at the mess on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! It looks like a tornado flew through here!” Puffy exclaims, stopping Tubbo and Y/n in their tracks. “I left you guys for five minutes! And I left you with an adult!” the sheep-hybrid continues, letting out a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Tubbo apologies, dropping the egg he was attempting to break on Y/n to the ground, his face the epitome of the ‘Surprised Pikachu’ meme as the fragile item shatters on the floor. Puffy facepalms, shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys are a mess, an adorable mess but a mess.” the woman says, shuffling through the mess of sugar,salt and flour on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I did everything I was supposed too!” Ranboo argues. “I’m the least of a mess.” The tribrid continues. </p><p> </p><p>“I did most of the work.” Tommy speaks up, glaring at all three of the other teens. “And I had no idea what I was doing either.” The blonde finishes as Puffy takes the bowl from his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter whose done it, you’re all cleaning it up.” Puffy states, pointing at Foolish as the tanned Totem-hybrid attempts to slip out of the room “Including you Mister! You contributed!” she yells, pulling a cookie dough scoop from a drawer, carefully distributing the done dough onto the pan. “This is chocolate right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we haven’t started the Peanut butter cookies yet.” Y/n says, watching Puffy from over her shoulder. “Can I try some of the dough?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want salmonella?” Ranboo says, his eyes widened at the teens question. </p><p> </p><p>“You have to eat a lot of raw stuff to get Salmonella” Tommy argues back, narrowing his eyes while leaning against the counter. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you just got salmonella from eating too much Salmon.” Tubbo says, tilting his head. </p><p> </p><p>“If that was the case Wilbur would have died a lot differently.” </p><p> </p><p>“AYE!” Ranboo burst into laughter at Tommy’s yell, quickly apologizing. “I’m sorry I'm Sorry, that was rude! Please don’t hurt me!” Y/n lets out a hum, smiling at the interaction. Though the mention of Wilbur seemed to bring down The aura in the room. Tubbo had laughed along with Ranboo while Tommy moved to sulk in the corner. Puffy sends Ranboo and Tubbo a dismayed look. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would you make a joke like that, That’s his brother.” Puffy says quietly, shaking her head as she turns on the oven, setting the cookies inside before tossing the other items into the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that was kind of mean...” Tubbo admits, his ear twitching downwards, glancing at Tommy from over his shoulder who had moved to help Foolish sweep up the food scattered on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t really think that one through.” Ranboo says, shrugging his shoulder, glancing at Tommy as well with a sympathetic look. “I’ll make it up to him later.” </p><p> </p><p>“Whose Wilbur?” Y/n speaks up, regretting the question as the three tense. Puffy lets out a sigh, turning to face the teen fully. </p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur was Tommy’s older brother. He’s...not with us anymore. At least, not fully.” Puffy explains, leaning against the counter behind her. “He’s a ghost now, we call him Ghostbur.” </p><p> </p><p>“How’d he die?” Tubbo lets out a wince at the question, wrapping his arms around himself</p><p> </p><p>“It’s...a long story. I’ll explain some other time, yeah?” Puffy says, patting Y/n’s head softly. “It’s a sore subject, I don’t wanna make anyone uncomfortable.” The sheep-woman whispers to the teen, motioning to Tubbo who stood by Ranboo’s side with tears pricking the edges of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Tubbo.” Y/n says, stepping over and quickly wrapping the brunette in a hug, which the boy returns. </p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s fine, I-i don’t blame you for being curious.” Tubbo says, patting the younger teens back. Ranboo stands still for a moment before quickly joining the hug with a huff. </p><p> </p><p>“Group hug!” the tribrid yelled, making Puffy laugh, the woman quickly wrapping her arms over Y/n and Ranboo’s shoulders. “C’mon Tommy!” Ranboo yelled again, the blonde glances over, letting out a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“No thanks. I’m not a very Huggy person.” Y/n raises a brow, a smile growing on their face. </p><p> </p><p>“That's not True! You hugged me all night last night!” The h/c teen says, laughing as the blonde boys face turns bright red </p><p> </p><p>“I-I did not! I-This is Slander!” Tommy continues to stutter before Foolish grabs his shoulder, pushing him towards the group hug. Tubbo and Y/n quickly pull Tommy in the middle of the hug, the blonde pouting as Foolish lets out a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello Love…” Y/n spins around, a large smile crossing their features as their wings puff. A woman approaches them, the navy blue sky contrasting with the woman’s golden-stained wings.</p><p>“Hi Sera!” the younger Y/n says, a large smile on their face. The woman lets a soft smile fall on her features. “Look how pretty the sky is!” </p><p>“It’s lovely!” Sera speaks, laying a palm on their head with a sigh. “Y/n…” she trails off, curling her wings around her. “I’m afraid I can’t be with you much longer” </p><p>“Why not?” Y/n questions, their large eyes narrowed in confusion. “You promised to stay with me.” Seraph moves her head downwards. </p><p>“Y/n, you’re...different from the rest of us. You were created for something much more specific than just to protect earth. I’m not, I remain here.” Seraph says, stepping closer to the edge of the cliff the two were sitting on. </p><p>“Is that why I look so different?” Y/n questions, motioning to their wings, Seraph nods. </p><p>“You’re not a valkyrie, Nor a angel. The ancient ones crafted you for a specific purpose.” Seraph says. “To fight a specific threat.” Seraph continues, her eyes narrowing at the moon high in the sky. </p><p>“They won’t tell me what. They don’t even talk to me.” Y/n complains, puffing up their feathers. </p><p>“That doesn’t matter” Seraph says with a shake of her head. “You’re powerful, is what I’m trying to say.” </p><p>“Powerful?” Seraph nods, a little smile falling on her face at the look on the teens. “Like...I have special powers?” </p><p>“Something like that, yes. I don’t know all the details but…” Seraph trails off  “I’ve been in the dark just as much as you are.” Y/n rolls their eyes. </p><p>“The ancient ones kind of suck.” </p><p>“Y/n!” <br/>______________<br/>Y/n blinked awake with the sun shining into their eyes, a small, strained noise leaves their throat as they roll over in an attempt to escape the light, curling into someone's side. The person tenses before Y/n feels a light pat on the top of their head. The teen feels a small smile growing on their face as they nuzzle further into the person's side. It was quiet for a few minutes, Y/n nearly drifting back to sleep to the sound of the others beside them before the front door slams open, everyone jumping up alert. The person Y/n had been coddling was Ranboo who was currently looking just as surprised and tired as everyone else. Someone Y/n didn’t recognize poured into the house, a multi-colored mask over the entire face except his eyes as he was trailed by a younger black-haired man with a bandana around his head, worry filling both of their eyes. </p><p>“Puffy?!” The man in the mask yells, completely ignoring everyone else. Foolish shuffles to his feet from his spot beside Charlie, quickly laying a hand on the black-haired man’s shoulder. </p><p>“Ponk, Sapnap, what’s the problem?” The totem-hybrid asks calmly, a tired tone in his words. Ranboo was wide awake, and Y/n turned there head to see Tubbo beside them, his ears flopping downwards as his eyes are filled with concern, Tommy on his other side leaning against the wall with a pillow pressed between his back and the wood.  Ponk, the man in the mask, Spins around to face Foolish, pulling his communicator from his pocket, tossing it at Foolish with some kind of frustrated noise leaving his throat. </p><p>“They got Sam!” Ponk said, shaking his head as Foolish scrolls through the communicator, his eyes narrowing in a mix of emotions, none of them good. </p><p>“What?!” Tommy yelled, quickly jumping to his feet. The blonde was no longer looking tired. “Whose got Sam? Where is he?” The blonde quickly spat out questions that neither Ponk or Sapnap moved to answer. Finally, Puffy turned the corner from her own room, dressed in her usual pirate fit with concern clear all over her face. Ponk turns to her immediately, pointing in her face. </p><p>“I asked Sapnap, and he said you were the only other person that knows where the Eggpire’s base is.” Ponk exclaimed, grabbing the sheep hybrid’s shoulders. </p><p>“There's no assurance that he’s actually there.” Puffy says, shaking her head as she presents the same messages on her own communicator, a dark frown gracing her usually cheerful features. Her ears pointed downwards like Tubbo’s. Y/n’s eyes widened as the situation seemed to set in. The Eggpire kidnapped Sam. Puffy’s ears twitch and she glances over at the winged Teenager, dread filling her eyes. “Y/n...They want you in exchange for Sam.” </p><p>“H-Huh?” both Ranboo and Tubbo spoke at the same time before the child in question can get any words out. </p><p>“How do they know About Y/n?” Foolish questions, “I thought you said you’d been keeping them a secret?” Puffy shakes her head, unsure how to answer. </p><p>“You mean this is the person they want?” Ponk asks, pointing at Y/n with a raised brow. Ponk moves to step closer with a raised brow, but he ends up taking a step back instead as Tubbo’s panicked look turns into a glare and a small inhuman growl leaves Ranboo. Tommy quickly side steps in front of the three others, a similar look of anger crossing his own. </p><p>“Were not giving Y/n to the eggpire!” The blonde exclaims. “I love Sam but he can handle himself better than they can.” </p><p>“And who knows what they want with them.” Puffy continues, shoving her communicator back into her pocket. “I’m not exposing a child to that...thing.” the woman continues, grimacing. </p><p>“Then what do we do? Just leave him?” Sapnap finally speaks, his head angled downwards. His words were tinted with anger but he spoke calmly. </p><p>“Of course not.” Foolish speaks, laying a hand on the dark-haired male’s shoulder. “We’re gonna get him out of there. Look, there are more of us than them, we can take them.” The totem continues, gesturing around the room. </p><p>“I think you forget that half of us are children.” Charlie speaks up, still laying in his spot. He wasn’t as panicked as everyone else though he probably wasn’t as close with Sam as everyone else was. </p><p>“I can fight!” Tommy yells, pulling out the ax he had shown Y/n a few days before from his items. </p><p>“You shouldn’t though, Remember you’re also on the Eggpire’s hit list.” Ranboo points out, motioning for the younger blonde to put away the weapon. “If you go they’ll probably target you and you’ve only got one life left. I have all three, I can go.” Ranboo says, getting to his feet. </p><p>“I have all three too!” Y/n speaks up, standing along with Ranboo, a look of determination on their face. “A-and-” Y/n’s words are cut off as Puffy immediately shakes her head. </p><p>“No- No. None of the kids are fighting today.” Puffy says, her tone demanding. “You guys are staying here, Where it’s safe.” Puffy continues to stress the point that Themself and their companions were not heading back into the SMP today. </p><p>“Sam’s my friend too!” Tommy tries to argue back, but Puffy simply waves a dismissive hand, pointing at Charlie. </p><p>“Make sure they stay here. Foolish, Ponk, Sapnap. Let’s go fry some eggs.” <br/>________________</p><p>“They got a new friend up there, they do.” Jack mutters, shuffling in the forest alongside Niki, the woman much quieter than she had been before. “I don’t think they're much of a threat though.” Jack continues, adjusting the glasses on his face. Niki glances down at the axe in her hand, a small sigh leaving her lips, She had been roped into joining Techno’s syndicate and she had a new goal on her mind as well as a new set of morals from talking with both Puffy and Phil. Despite the winged-man’s apathy towards his own child, he still talked about Tommy like he cared a whole lot about him and Niki really wasn’t planning on getting on both Puffy, Sam and Phil’s bad side.</p><p>“Jack…” The pink-haired woman trails off. “I don’t think I want to kill Tommy anymore.” Niki finishes, keeping her eyes focused ahead, Hoping to avoid the look on Jack’s face at her declaration. </p><p>“What? Why not?” The younger of the two immediately questions. “Did you forget why we were going after him in the first place?” Niki shakes her head. </p><p>“It’s just...He’s been through a lot and-” </p><p>“So have We!” Jack argues, Niki grips her axe tighter as Jack continues to rant. </p><p>“It’s different though!” Niki tries to get a word in, Jack waving a hand to silence them both. </p><p>“Here. You can head back to your city and think about it. I’ll keep going.” Jack says, ripping the axe from the shorter woman’s hands. </p><p>“But...” Niki trails off, letting out a huff as the boy ignores her, continuing to stalk off toward Snowchester, crossbow over his shoulder. After their first little failure, Jack had basically given up trying to be sly. Simply declaring that since Tommy was in Snowchester they could just shoot him and blame it on a skeleton or something. It was a bad plan, but Jack seemed too fed up to listen to reason. Why the glasses wearing boy hated Tommy so much all of a sudden is a mystery to Niki, though she was guilty of the same thing only days ago. </p><p>“No...I won’t let this happen.” Niki mutters, turning on her heel to trail behind the infuriated Jack. “I won’t let him die, Wilbur wouldn’t want that.” The pink-haired woman continues to talk to herself, a new determination filling her veins as she storms after Jack </p><p>________________<br/>“This is Bullshit.” Tommy seethes, Standing beside Ranboo and Charlie as the three watch Ponk, Sapnap, Puffy and Foolish leave Snowchester on their mission to save Sam. </p><p>“I mean, she has a point, Tommy.” Tubbo says, Himself and Y/n sitting on Puffy’s porch behind the other three. “The Eggpire is filled with really good fighters, and we suck.” Tommy scoffs at the goat-hybrid’s words, Ranboo letting out a laugh. </p><p>“We don’t suck...Don’t you have nukes?” Tommy questions, turning his head to look at Tubbo. The brunette's eyes widen, but Charlie lets out a short and simple ‘No’ before he can speak. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna have to side with Charlie on this one, That’d just kill Sam faster.” Ranboo says. Letting out a heavy sigh as his tail swishes nervously around. “Are you okay, Y/n?” The tribrid questions, noticing the teens sudden silence. Y/n shakes their head, hood over them to hide their face as they are leaned forward, arms crossed. </p><p>“I feel bad.” They mutter, letting out a sniffle. Tubbo swings an arm over their shoulder, pulling the winged-teenager into a side hug. </p><p>“You shouldn’t, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Ranboo reassures. “The eggpire is the one you should be angry at.” </p><p>“I am angry.” Y/n says, their voice quiet. “At the Eggpire.” they clarify, looking up slightly as they fiddle with their fingers. “I feel bad cause I have to sit here and wait while Sam is in danger.” Ranboo nods, Tommy crossing his arms over his chest at their words, glaring in the direction the adults had sauntered off in. </p><p>“I think we all feel like that.” Tubbo says, patting Y/n’s head lightly. The h/c teen nods, leaning back against the bench. </p><p>“Well, there's no point just sitting here and sulking.” Charlie speaks up, turning to the younger persons with him. “Is there anything to keep us busy while we wait? A building that needs to be finished?” Charlie questions towards Tubbo. Said Hybrid’s ears Twitch up as the boy shakes his head. </p><p>“I don’t think there's anything that needs to be done...Not right now at least.” Charlie huffs, shoving his hands in his pocket. </p><p>“Well, how about you guys help me finish my house, then?” Tommy’s face falls as he opens his mouth to speak, Charlie cuts him off. “I’ll pay you.” at those words Tommy shuts up, simply crossing his arms. Y/n lets out a giggle at the interaction, following behind Tubbo as Charlie leads the children across the little town to the slime-hybrid's unfinished house. The Cabin was only missing a roof, snow piling the inside. Charlie quickly gets everyone to work, instructing Ranboo to craft some roofing stuff while sending everyone else to gather more supplies. </p><p>“Can we please not chop down the trees nearby?” Tubbo says, though it’s more of a request than a statement. Tommy lets out a sigh, lowering the axe he had been holding. </p><p>“So you want me to go deeper into the forest for wood when there are perfectly good trees right here?” Tommy questions, Ranboo letting out a chuckle at the little squabble. </p><p>“They make the area nicer.” Tubbo says, looking down on the boy from the roof of Charlie’s house, the blonde hybrid up there with him as well attempting to balance on the edge of the roof. Though if he fell he’d just bounce. “It’s not that hard to walk a few feet.” Tommy simply sends the goat-hybrid a glare, Looking to Ranboo and Y/n who were focused on crafting stairs for the roof. </p><p>“Fine.” The blonde says, stomping through the snow into the trees. </p><p>“Don’t die!” Ranboo yells, laughing along with Tubbo as Tommy simply flips them both off. Tommy lets out a sigh as he pushes through the trees, carefully glancing behind him to see how far away he was from Snowchester, axe of peace still gripped in his hand. Tommy huffs, stomping towards a nearby tree, the boy swings the axe at the tree, knocking it down in seconds before collecting the wood that had fallen. Tommy carefully sorts the logs in his pack before turning to a different tree. They didn’t need much more but it’d probably be helpful to collect more now for future projects. </p><p>“Tommy?” Y/n’s voice rings out, the person in question appearing from the bushes with a small smile. “Ranboo said I should come help you.” The e/c teenager says. The blonde nods, going to speak, though he’s cut off by Y/n’s eyes widening. The sound of a crossbow firing comes from behind him and before he can even turn around, Y/n’s wings cover him, the h/c teen letting out a yelp as they quickly pull away, an arrow sticking out of the upper area of the wing. </p><p>“Aw What the fuck!” A familiar voice echoes out the forest, shaking Tommy from his shock as he spins around to see Jack holding the crossbow that would have killed him. </p><p>“W-What the hell!” Tommy yells back, equipping the Axe of Peace in a defensive position as Jack loads another arrow into the crossbow. “What’s your fucking problem!” Y/n carefully rips the arrow out of their wing with a wince, an expression Tommy couldn’t place on their face. The teen ruffles their feathers. Watching the blood stain the white.  </p><p>“Your my fucking Problem! Why can’t you just die!” Jack yells, aiming the bow again, Tommy dodges the next shot, the bolt hitting the tree behind him. “You’re like a fucking cockroach.” Jack seethes, dropping the bow and pulling out a sword, charging at The blonde who quickly blocks the attack. </p><p>“Stop.” Y/n says, their voice quiet but their tone was morose. “Leave us alone.” they continue, a dark look in there usually bright eyes. Jack stares, clenching his teeth. Y/n moves to stand in front of Tommy, the blonde still clenching the Axe tightly in his hands in case Jack moves for another attack. </p><p>“And what are you gonna do. You don’t even have a weapon.” Jack states, a tinge of humor in his voice as he lets out a sour laugh. Y/n doesn’t respond, staying still in between the two before Jack lets out a groan. “Goddamnit.” The older boy seethes. </p><p>“Jack! Stop!” A woman’s voice calls out, a familiar looking short, pink-haired woman appearing from the trees with panic filling her face. Jack quickly shoots his head her direction </p><p>“Niki Wha-'' Jack's words are cut off as Y/n unfurls their wings, straightening them and then swinging them forwards with heavy force, crashing into Jack’s form hard. Jack stumbled to the ground, gripping his arm with a glare. Niki lets out a gasp and rushes over. Y/n raises a brow as she crouches down beside the boy. </p><p>“Oh god, are you alright?” She questions, glancing around at both Jack and the other two kids. Tommy quickly nods, taking a step back from the woman. Y/n quickly grabs the blonde's wrist, remembering how uncomfortable he had been when he last spoke to this woman. “God, I think you broke it.” Niki mutters, rubbing Jack's arm lightly. “I won’t say you didn’t deserve it though.” Niki mutters, helping Jack to his feet. </p><p>“If you hadn’t of distracted me-” </p><p>“Jack. Please, let's  just go home.” Niki says, grabbing the boy's uninjured arm, sending Tommy and Y/n an apologetic glance as she drags Jack through the trees, their voices fading out as they disappear from the teens view. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Y/n questions, turning to look at Tommy with their usual soft expression. Tommy blinks, averting his gaze to the blood still dripping down the h/c teens extra appendage. </p><p>“I should be asking you. You took the shot for me.” Y/n frowns, looking over the injury themselves. </p><p>“It’s not too bad. It only hurts a little bit.” They speak, fluffing up their wings again so the small area of the wound is more visible. </p><p>“Let’s go back and get that dealt with.” Tommy said, squeezing his companions hand lightly as they wince at the sight of the injury. Y/n nods, allowing Tommy to lead them back into Snowchester. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puffy carefully takes the lead as the group traverse towards the Eggpire’s base. The sheep-hybrid had lied in her message back to Bad that they accepted the trade and the naive demon gave her quards to follow. Puffy pauses, glancing back at Foolish and Sapnap. The two had followed her around the back of the base while Ponk stayed uptop as an easy escape. </p><p> </p><p>“So, do we actually have a plan?” the black-haired male questions, his brows raised in worry. Puffy could understand why. They were about to fight his father. Foolish lays a hand on the pyromaniac’s shoulder, keeping silent as Puffy lets out a short sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll go first, things are definitely gonna go south and when they do you’ll ambush them.” Puffy explains, making sure her armor is equipped tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom, Something feels...off.” Foolish admits, his eyes narrowed at the pathway in the badlands that would lead to where the egg is settled. Puffy’s eyes soften slightly, a frown falling on her features. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is your first time around the Egg, something always feels off with it.” The sheep-hybrid attempts to reassure. Giving her son a nod, Puffy equips her sword, letting out a long sigh before marching down the darkened path inside, Foolish and Sapnap trailing behind. As the red light from the egg starts to fade in and the smell of rotten flesh digs in, Puffy raises a hand to stop the two behind her, giving them a small, unenthusiastic smile before planting a determined look on her face, stomping the rest of the way. Puffy’s demeanor falters slightly at the familiar haze of red the egg gives off, eyes widening slightly at how much more it had grown since the last time she had been there. Puffy gulps, cringing a bit as her feet squish against the blood vines, a squelching noise echoing the room that, mixed with the smell, made her want to throw up. Puffy swallows her fears, narrowing her eyes as she steps further into the area, keeping her eyes open for any of the cultists planning an attack. </p><p> </p><p>“Bad!? I’m here!” Puffy calls out, raising a brow as silence fills the air. “Where are you?!” The hybrid yells again, anger growing in her head as the area falls quiet again. Letting out a huff, Puffy grabs her communicator, quickly typing a message to the man in question. “Foolish, Sap, There not here.” The hybrid yells out, frowning when both of them recoil slightly when entering the area. Sapnap attempting to avoid stepping on the vines. Puffy could see how his face paled after entering the room. Foolish didn’t look any better, though he seemed more confused than anything, ignoring the grossness of the lair. </p><p> </p><p>“If they're not here, then where are they? Aren’t these the quards?” Puffy nods, a sour frown forming on her face as she fails to receive a response from any of the cultists. </p><p> </p><p>“T-This looks weird.” Sapnap speaks up, the male having wandered deeper into the area towards a awkward looking spot in the wall, probably the only place that hadn’t been overcome with vines, Puffy grabs her pickaxe, quickly sprinting over to the Black-haired man’s side, pressing her ear up against the wall before knocking slightly. A small grin gracing her face as she hears the sound echo on the other side. There was a room back there. Puffy motions to Sapnap to help her, Foolish looking around the area in case any of the cultists come back. The two break through the stone quickly, Puffy’s grin widening as she quickly rushes into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Sam!” the hybrid exclaims, spotting the creeper-hybrid restrained in a chair. Sam’s eyes widen at the sigh of her and a look of panic grows on his face. Puffy rushes over, followed by Sapnap as the sheep-hybrid slashes the lad holding Sam against the chair, they hybrid ripping out the cloth that had kept him from speak before he turns to Puffy. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright-” </p><p> </p><p>“Puffy this was a diversion.” Sam says, grabbing the shorter woman's shoulders. The information takes a moment to register, before a look of confusion glazes over Puffy’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” Sam rushes to the otherside of the room where a chest is sat, quickly ripping his items from the chest, Puffy and Sapnap exchange glances, Foolish standing in the entrance with the same look Sam had. </p><p> </p><p>“A diversion? So you mean they lured us here?” the Totem clarifies, his face falling when Sam nods. </p><p> </p><p> “What?” Puffy exclaims, “They couldn’t have known what we were planning!” The sheep-hybrid continues, her face contorting in anger. </p><p> </p><p>“They knew you wouldn’t pass over Y/n, Puffy, They know you.” Sam says, quickly leaving the area. Puffy quickly follows behind. Foolish and Sapnap glances at each other before trailing behind. </p><p> </p><p>“We have to get back to Snowchester, Fast.” Sam states, as the group exits the room, Ponk rushing over as soon as they were out. Sam pauses, taking in a deep breath of the clear air. “Please tell me you left them with someone?” </p><p> </p><p>“There with Charlie and the rest of the kids.” Puffy says, the two not bothering to explain the situation to the masked-man trailing behind them, asking questions. Foolish stayed close by Puffy’s side, trident clenched in hand as the group rushes back towards Snowchester. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we can make it back in time? It took half the day to even get here!” Ponk exclaims. Puffy grimaces, glancing at Sam whose expression remains stoic. “What do they even want with that kid anyway?” Ponk continues. </p><p> </p><p>“The same reason they want Tommy, they wanna kill them.” Sam explains, bluntly. “And we need to stop that from happening.” Sam continues, not bothering to slow down as Ponk and Sapnap pause at the new information. </p><p> </p><p>“B-But why?” Foolish is the one to speak up next, his eyes narrowed in confusion. Sam finally pauses his steps, his fists clenched around the sword in his hands tightly. The hybrid shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>“So, Jack attacked you two?” Tubbo questions, Tending to the injury on Y/n’s wing. The winged Teenager nods, a pout on their face as a wince leaves their lips as Tubbo pours some warmed water over the wound, wetting the feathers. Despite the fact the water was warm, the teen felt a chill run up their spin as the liquid is quickly cooled by the snowy weather. The two were sitting on the porch of Puffy’s base, Tommy and Ranboo were still helping Charlie fix up his house and the two could see them messing around from their spot on the porch. “Was there any reason for that?” Tubbo questioned again, his face contorted in a mix of emotions, mostly Anger from what Y/n could tell. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. He called Tommy a cockroach.” Y/n said, rolling their shoulders, scowling when a crack reaffirmed through their back. Tubbo looked up from the supplies in his lap at the h/c teens words, his eyes narrowed in outrage. </p><p> </p><p>“He said what? What the hell?” Tubbo exclaims, a dark look in his eyes as he looks back over at Tommy and Ranboo, the two sitting side by side on Charlie's roof, seemingly arguing.  “What a dick.” Tubbo continues, letting out a sigh. “I knew something was up but…I’m sorry he went after you.” the brunette trails off, shaking his head before turning back to Y/n’s wing, the teen in question giving the goat-hybrid a sympathetic look. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, he wasn’t really after me.” Y/n clarifies, averting their gaze to the ground, suddenly too nervous to look the boy in the eyes. “I-I stood in front of Tommy and he..He didn’t attack so…” they teen watches Tubbo nod in the corner of their eye. </p><p> </p><p>“...Thanks for protecting him. I-I don’t know what I would have done if he died.” Tubbo speaks up after a moment of silence. Y/n glances back at him, the soft smile on the hybrid's face bringing one to their own. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. He’s my friend too.” Y/n says, returning Tubbo’s thanks with a big grin. A loud laugh resounds across the domain of snowchester, both Tubbo and Y/n turning their gazes back to Charlie's house, seeing that the slime hybrid had slipped off the roof and was currently bouncing against the snow, a tray of some kind of food scattered around him while Tommy laughs loudly at the slime-hybrid’s misfortune. Ranboo teleporting down to assist the blonde man. Tubbo lets out a chuckle, patting Y/n’s shoulder as he packs away the items he used to fix them up. Y/n flexes their wing slightly, looking over the area that had been cleaned from blood, their feathers covering the wound like it was the other. “Do you think you can take the stitches out of the bottom?” Y/n questions, glancing at Tubbo again. The brunette had piled the first aid items back into a pile by his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...I don’t know if I should do that.” Tubbo says, Rubbing his arm slightly “I’m not the best at stuff like that. You’ll have to ask Puffy when they get back.” Y/n pouts, but give the brunette a small nod. Tubbo shuffles to his feet, first aid items piled in his arms. “I’ll be right back.” Tubbo exclaims, stumbling back into Puffy’s house. Y/n lets out a sigh, leaning against their thighs as they stare out at the icy ocean. A small smile grows on Y/n's face as they shut their eyes, listening to the idle noises of the little town, Tommy’s laugh, Ranboo and Charlie’s voices, the sound of Ice sloshing against the snowy ground, Waves lightly clashing against the sides of the nearby pier. Y/n lets out a breath, a pit of dread suddenly growing in their chest. The teen snaps their eyes open, clenching their fists as a familiar feeling surrounds them. The same aura that radiated from that Man Tubbo had talked to in the city, the same aura the people that had mangle them had. Y/n crain's their head to the right, jumping at the sight of an unfamiliar man leaning against the fence beside them, no expression on his face, though his eyes were a dark red. </p><p> </p><p>“U-Um...Hello?” Y/n mutters, scooting to the side a bit, glancing back towards the entrance to Puffy’s house. ‘Tubbo please hurry up’ The teen begs in their mind, keeping their eyes focused on the man. He was armed to the teeth, potions hanging off his belt as well as a sword made out of the same materials as Tommy’s axe at his side. The man doesn’t speak, simply turning to look out the direction Y/n had been looking. Y/n bit their lip, curling their wings around them. </p><p> </p><p>“...They want me to kill you,” </p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” Y/n stutters at the man's words. Scooting further away. The man doesn’t move, still staring. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to. But...It won’t leave me alone.” the man continues, tapping his fingers against the wooden fence. “It’s nice out today.” The man says quietly, Y/n panics as the man’s opposite hand moves towards his sword. “At least the last thing you’ll see is the view.” </p><p> </p><p>“Punz?” Y/n shot up, sprinting away from the man and towards Tubbo, the goat-hybrid quickly pushing the teen behind them. This was different from their encounter with Jack, Jack was their age and he wasn’t infected by whatever this man was, nor was Y/n Jack’s target. This man, He just emitted ‘Danger’ like Bad had. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Tubbo.” the man says, his hand tensing around the sword. Tubbo’s eyes widen, his hand moving to his own weapon, a blue-tinted axe. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here, Punz?” Tubbo questions, unsheathing the axe. Y/n could feel the nervousness also radiating from Tubbo as Punz turned around fully, facing the both of them. Y/n really wished they had some kind of weapon like Tubbo. Y/n looked towards Ranboo and Tommy, the two oblivious to the current situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo. Please step aside.” Punz says, pulling out his sword. “I have a job to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“N-No.” Tubbo stutters slightly, Pushing Y/n further behind him. “Just...Go away!” The brunette yells, clearly hoping to get the attention of the others, working perfectly as both Tommy and Ranboo’s heads shoot towards Puffy’s house. Y/n can see their faces fall at the sigh, Ranboo quickly calling for Charlie as Tommy grabs his Axe of Peace. </p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo…” Punz trails off, seeming to nod at someone behind them. Y/n and Tubbo jump as someone jumps down from the roof behind them, a brunette male with cat-ears sticking out of the side of his head, holding the same expressionless face as Punz, an enchanted Crossbow, loaded and ready, though he keeps it pointed downwards. </p><p> </p><p>“This seems bad.” Y/n mutters to Tubbo, the brunette staring with wide eyes at the two enemies. Punz opens his mouth to speak again, but quickly spins around at unnatural speed, blocking a swing from Tommy who had rushed over. Punz pushes back, knocking Tommy to the ground with ease. Ranboo was behind Tommy, a sword similar in style to Tubbo’s axe in his hands as the tribrid quickly pulled Tommy back to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Punz, Ant. You guys suck.” Tommy spits at the corrupted man's feet, a harsh glare on his face. Charlie had a bow pointed at Ant from a little behind the two teens. Ranboo stayed silent, his multi-colored eyes had turned a shade of violet. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget about me.” Tubbo tenses and Charlie lets out a yelp, the demon from days ago having knocked the slime-hybrid off his feet, pointing a darkened sword in Charlie’s face. Tommy looks panicked for a moment, spinning around to face Bad fully while Ranboo keeps his eyes on Ant and Punz. </p><p> </p><p>“Badboyhalo.” the blonde boy seethes, pointing the axe at the demon. “You’re a cunt.” </p><p> </p><p>“Language!” the demon yelps, pressing the sword to the tip of Charlie’s nose. “Listen. I don’t wanna hurt Charlie, or Ranboo, or Tubbo. You guys could make such great followers in the future.” Bad explains, seemingly the only one of the group emitting any emotion. Tommy’s grip around the axe tightens, his knuckles turning white. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna be apart of your fucking cult!” Charlie exclaims, anger in the slime-hybrids tone. Bad ignores him, Tommy and the Demon having a staring contest. Bad lets out a hum. </p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t wanna cause a fight, but If I have too, I will.” Bad says, looking past Tommy to Tubbo, the only other person aside from Charlie looking at him. “Just let us have the Empyrean.” Tubbo glares, pointing his weapon at Punz as the man attempts to take a step closer. </p><p> </p><p>“No way!” the brunette yells. Falling into a defensive position. Bad lets out a sigh, raising a hand to his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Such a shame, Why can’t anything ever go our way.” The demon complains, waving his free hand at his two lackeys. Ant immediately raises his crossbow at Tubbo and Y/n, shooting the weapon. Ranboo teleports just in time, blocking the arrow with the sword. Y/n lets out a yell as Tubbo barely manages to block a quick swing from Punz with his axe, the man nearly knocking both of them to the ground with the force. Tommy glances at the chaos momentarily, causing Bad to attempt to swing his weapon at the boy. Charlie grabs the demon's ankle, causing the cultist to stumble. Bad sends Charlie a glare, the hybrid getting back to his feet as Tommy charges the demon, slashing his arm. Bad glares at the blonde, Charlie reequipping his bow and pointing it directly at Bad. Ranboo swings fast enough to knock the crossbow from Ant’s hands the Cat-hybrid stunned long enough for Ranboo the knock him to the ground. Ant rolls to the side as Ranboo attempts to strike him with the sword, the cat-hybrid kicking at the tribrids legs, the boy falling to the ground with a yelp. Ant jumps back to his feet, unsheathing his own sword as Ranboo quickly rolls onto his back to block the swing. </p><p>"T-Tubbo!" Y/n cries, backing into the wall behind them as Tubbo continues to block the blonde man's attacks. Y/n glances over at Ranboo, the tribrid struggling with the same problem. Ant not allowing him to even get back onto his feet, simply bombarding him with attacks. Tommy and Charlie had Bad cornered, but nether dared look away for the tricky demon to get the upper hand. Suddenly, the demon swung around, crashing into Charlie. At the sight of movement, Tommy rushes to swing at the demon, Bad ducking out of the way while tripping the blonde boy. Charlie swings his boy, knocking Bad across the face. Tommy quickly gets back to his feet, almost growling ad Bad turns his aggression towards Charlie, swinging his sword at the slime-hybrid erratically. Tommy goes to attack again, getting a strike across the demon's back, the armor he was wearing somewhat protecting him from the attack, but not fully. Ranboo lets out a yelp, The sword he was using shattering into three pieces. Y/n quickly shoots from behind Tubbo, the brunette crying out as they do so. </p><p>"Ranboo!" The teen cries, propelling themselves forwards with their wings and knocking into Ant frost with as much force as they could muster, saving the Tribrid from a hit from the netherite sword. Both Y/n and Ant go flying off of Puffy's porch into the snow. Tubbo freezes up, Punz knocking to axe from his grip before pointing his sword in the boy's face. The sword Ant had slid into the icy water, Y/n and the cat hybrid tussling in the snow, Y/n getting the upper hand by whacking the cat hybrid with their wings. Ant raises his hand to block and Y/n takes that opportunity to propel themselves away, ignoring the stinging pain in their wings from all the use that happening against the injuries. </p><p>"Y/n!" Tommy yells as they clumsily level themselves a few feet above the ground, the h/c teen letting out a huff as Antfrost stumbles back to his feet, looking dazed. Taking advantage of the boy's destruction, Bad rushes Tommy, tackling the blonde to the ground, Charlie grabs the netherite sword from the water, rushing over to assist Tommy. Ranboo glares at Punz, grabbing the axe that Tubbo had dropped, swinging it at the blonde cultist, clearly catching the man off guard as his eyes widen. Y/n glares at Ant, the cat-hybrid staring back with no real emotion on his face. </p><p>"Why do you want me dead so bad?" The h/c teen questions, making sure to keep their distance from him. Ant tilts his head slightly, his ears twitching. </p><p>"I...Don't know. I just do what he says." Y/n raises a brow, clearly not expecting to get this far with questioning the cultist, though, the man no longer had a weapon and Y/n had the upperhand. </p><p>"Bad?" </p><p>"No..." Y/n goes to question the man further, but an arrow whizzes past their face, Y/n spins around, Bad had gotten ahold of Charlie's bow, The hybrid himself lying in the snow, hopefully, unconscious and not dead. Tommy had been knocked off his feet and Bad was keeping the blonde on the ground with a boot pressed against the boy's back. </p><p>"T-Tommy!" Y/n stutters, looking towards Ranboo and Tubbo, The axe had also broken due to the abuse it had been receiving, Ranboo attempting to Protect Tubbo with The crossbow Ant dropped as Punz didn't seem to let up in his attacks. Y/n feels panic rising in their stomach. Sure they fought off Jack but Jack was a kid, like them, and he was only one person with a shitty crossbow. These were magically enhanced, cultists. Though, hadn't The woman in their dream say they were powerful? Y/n blinks, turning back to Ant. The cat-hybrid staring up at them, still blank-faced. </p><p>"You can't fight all of us." the cat says. Y/n narrows their eyes. </p><p>"You wanna bet?" The teen questions, clenching their fists in anger. Y/n extents their wings, memories of the blonde woman in their dream filling their mind as well as everything that had happened to them. They were angry. Angry these people tried to kill them, angry these people hurt their friend, angry They were forced into this situation by some unknown, angry that they don't remember. Y/n lets out a growl, ignoring how Ant takes a step back, his reddened eyes widening in surprise. the e/c teen lets out a loud yell, a bright, golden light filling their vision as the sound of glass shattering echos around them. </p><p>"Y/n!" the teen hears before everything falls silent, Y/n closes their eyes to shield them form the light. Y/n huffs, the pain in their wings disappearing. The teen opens their eyes, e/c widening as they realize their back at the floating islands. </p><p>"You're back." Y/n jumps, spinning around to see the blonde woman from their dream. "You don't remember though, do you?" The woman lets out a sigh, crossing her arms in front of her. </p><p>"You're...Sera." Y/n mutters, watching as the woman's face brightens. </p><p>"Maybe you haven't forgotten everything," Seraph says, moving to stand by their side. "I bet you have lots of questions." </p><p>"Well...yeah." Y/n confirms, shuffling their feet as they gaze over the edge of the island. "Where are we?" The teen questions, looking over at the woman. Seraph lets out a chuckle. </p><p>"This is the Aether," Seraph says, smiling as Y/n's face contorts "Heaven, Practically." </p><p>"The...Aether?" the teen says, looking out over the landscape. Eyes landing on a familiar while building in the distance. The building they had seen in their vision. Y/n suddenly recalls what was happening before they had ended up here, turning to Seraph with panic in their eyes. "Are my friends alright?" Seraph smiles softly. </p><p>"Yes. there fine. You saved them." </p><p>"h-how?" Y/n questions, turning to face the woman fully. Seraph lets out an airy laugh. </p><p>"Your powers. They're not fully developed, but you managed to use them without hurting your buddies." Seraph explains, motioning for the teen to follow her as the blonde turns towards the forest of the island. Y/n hesitates, but trails behind her. </p><p>"I have powers?" Seraph nods and Y/n glances down at their hand in confusion. "I can't control them?" Seraph nods again, a frown taking over her features. </p><p>"We shouldn't have sent you down so soon, you weren't ready." Seraph admits "But it was never my choice. It was Alex's." The angel continues, a glare taking over her face at the mention of this person. </p><p>"Alex?" Seraph nods, turning back to Y/n. </p><p>"Alex, one of the three ancient ones. Steve is the second and...The third was cast from here long ago." Seraph explains, letting out a sigh. "They were great leaders some time ago, but with Steve's absence and the thrid ancients rise, Alex has become more paranoid." Seraph shakes her head, laying a hand on the teen's head, ruffling their hair softly. "I've missed you, even if you do not remember me." The angel says, her voice quiet, tears prick the corners of her eyes but she blinks, pushing them back. </p><p>"W-Why am I like this?" Y/n questions, watching as the woman's face falls. </p><p>"Love...you were created with the essences of the Three," Seraph says as if that cleared up anything. "You have one of each of their abilities." </p><p>"A-and what did I just do? with the powers." Seraph blinks. </p><p>"I believe that was Alex's Charm, a blast back ability that valkyries have, though on a much lower scale," Seraph explains, turning back to the forest. "You basically disintegrated them." Y/n's eyes widen at the words, their face falling in horror. </p><p>"D-Disintegrated!?" Seraph lets out a laugh. </p><p>"Don't worry, they'll wake up fine. they've still got lives." The golden-haired angel laughs, leading the Teen through the forest as the Aethers sun begins to set, turning the sky a bright orangish yellow. Suddenly, the woman stops, letting out a sigh. "We don't have much time left." Y/n blinks.</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"You're not really here, Love." Seraph says, patting the teen's head lightly. "And you're friends are worried sick about you." Seraph continues. </p><p>"T-Thank you, for answering my questions." Y/n quickly says, a smile growing on Seraph's face at the declaration. </p><p>"Don't worry-" The angel's words are cut off as the Aether starts to fade from Y/n's vision, The teen blinks a few times, feeling as if they were falling through the sky once again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno sat beside the small fireplace in his cottage, a book Phil had gifted him in hand. The piglin-hybrid was taking the day to rest from grinding for the Syndicate per Phil’s request. Though the Hybrid would much rather be working than sitting in his home. The fire crackled calmly beside him, Techno ignoring the other noises of the Outside, Phil was downstairs, crafting different potions for the Syndicate’s use.  The hybrid wasn’t really focused on the book, more so lost in thought while idly flicking through the book, not even comprehending the words on the page, simply glancing over the words before flipping to the next page. Techno could hear the glass bottles clinking against each other from downstairs, Phil occasionally whispering something to himself that the Hybrid couldn’t catch from his spot. Techno blinked, the sound of something cracking reaching his ears, the hybrid sets the novel aside, getting to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Phil, did something brea-” The pink-haired male didn’t even finish his sentence when he was blinked by a bright, golden light, everything shaking around him. Techno moved to cover his face, eyes wide as the sound of Glass Shattering echos out before the light disappears abruptly, everything looks normal. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Goddamn it!” Phil yelled, sounding annoyed. “All the potions!” Techno quickly hops down the ladder, eyes widening at the mess of glass and liquid that would have been potions scattered everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>“Are we just gonna pass over what just happened?” Techno questions relieved his friend was alright but now more curious at what had just happened. Phil gives Techno an interested glance, the man carefully piling the large pieces of glass into his hands, carrying them off to the side before dumping them in a chest to throw away later. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna investigate? I’m not even sure where that came from.” Phil says, retrieving a few more glass bottles and potion supplies, the others ruined by the broken glass and already made potions that were now leaking onto the wooden floor. “I guess I’ll clean the mess. If you wanna head out. I’m sure that’d be much more interesting than the book I lent you.” Phil says with a bantering glare. Techno lets a grin grow on his face, grabbing his armor from one of the chests. </p><p>“Be careful!” Phil calls as the Hybrid bursts out of his home, stepping towards Carl’s fence, patting the horse affectionately on the nose, the animal letting out a huff of air, swishing his tail. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I never die.” </p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>When the light faded from view, Ranboo blinked in confusion, Tubbo still gripping the back of his blazer, Crossbow held up high to protect them from Punz’s sword. The man in question is nowhere to be seen. Tubbo’s eyes widen, the brunette stepping out from behind the tribird, rushing towards the edge of Puffy’s porch, Tommy picking himself up from the snow, looking just as lost as Ranboo and Tubbo felt. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy!” Ranboo was the first to speak, the blonde shooting his head towards the other boys. That’s when Ranboo noticed Bad’s stuff scattered around the floor. The tribrid quickly grabs his communicator, eyes widening at the messages showcased on the yellow screen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Antfrost</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">was blighted by magic</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Badboyhalo was blighted by magic</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Punz was blighted by magic </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Quackity</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Excuse me? wtf?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo nearly dropped the metal box as Tubbo rushed past him, down the stairs of Puffy’s porch, towards Tommy who quickly made his way to Charlie. The slime-hybrid looks a bit worse for wear. Though the boys had more experience with fighting than Charlie did, it’s understandable that he had basically gotten his ass handed to him. Ranboo shoved his communicator back into his pocket, glancing around the area when realization set in. The tribrid turns to the other boys with wide eyes, Tommy propping Charlie up with a bit of struggle. </p><p> </p><p>“G-guy’s wheres Y/n?” Ranboo stutters, stepping closer to help Tommy carry Charlie back to Puffy’s house. Tubbo’s face fell at the tribrid words, the goat-hybrid immediately spinning around to the last spot the winged-teenager had been, rushing that direction. </p><p> </p><p>“Get Charlie inside! I’ll look around.” Tubbo demands, vanishing around the side of Puffy’s house where Y/n had vaulted off with Antfrost. The brunette pauses at the sight of Ant’s items scattered in the snow, Y/n laying in the snow a few feet away from them, their wings sprawled out messily. “Y-Y/n…” The hybrid trails off, rushing towards their figure, quickly checking the h/c teen's pulse, letting out a huff of relief when it felt normal. “Hey! Somebody come help me!” Tubbo yells, Ranboo appearing over the balcony, his face contorting in concern as he teleports down, crouching on the teens overside. </p><p> </p><p>“So, how are we gonna do this?” Ranboo questions, gesturing to Y/n’s wings. It was gonna be a pain to carry them inside but they couldn’t just leave them in the snow. Tubbo frowns, carefully flipping Y/n onto their back. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t think they’re injured...We could drag them back.” Ranboo sends Tubbo an incredulous look at the suggestion, shaking his head. </p><p>“You wanna drag them?” Ranboo questions, causing a frown to fall on Tubbo’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a better idea?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Actually.” Ranboo says, shuffling closer to Y/n’s side, The tribrid lets out a shaky sigh, glancing at Tubbo for a moment before heaving the h/c teenager into his lap, surprised at how light they actually were with the extra appendages. “I- I’ve never done this before, so...this might not work.” Ranboo admits, ignoring the look of unease that grows on Tubbo’s face. Before the brunette can protest, Ranboo’s eyes become violet once again, and both his form and Y/n’s vanish from the snow. Ranboo blinks a few times, warmth enveloping him as he realizes he had teleported into Puffy’s living room, Y/n still with him. The tribrid nearly lets out a cheer at successfully teleporting two people, but his head is hit with nausea. Tommy suddenly appears by his side, the blonde crouching beside the two, a look of worry on his face. Somehow Tommy had lifted Charlie on Puffy’s couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Tommy questions, just as Tubbo bursts through the front door, amazement filling his face. Ranboo nods, rubbing his head slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Just a little dizzy, should be fine.” The tribird says, blinking away nausea. Ranboo and Tommy carefully move Y/n to the other couch in Puffy’s home, Tubbo walking towards the kitchen for the first aid kit, a gasp leaving the boy’s mouth as he pauses in the doorway. Tommy’s head shoots over at the sound, worry filling his face as Tubbo frowns, taking a step back. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything's broken.” Tubbo says, Tommy nods, gesturing towards a now broken flower pot that had been settled on Puffy’s shelf, the flower that had been in it laying on the floor in a pile of dirt. Ranboo shuffles over to the flower, gently lifting it from the shards of clay and soil. Tommy moves to grab the broom they had used to clean up their baking mess the night before from the kitchen as Tubbo wanders in, avoiding glass before grabbing the kit from a chest, rushing back into the living room with Tommy trailing him. Tubbo crouches beside Charlie, looking over the hybrid before popping open the kit. He wasn’t too badly injured, just a few scrapes and bruises, probably gonna have a concussion later with how hard Bad had hit him in the head with the netherite sword. Ranboo gets to his feet, looking around the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure everything broke? No bowls or cups?” the tribrid questions, the purple flower clenched in his hands. Tubbo shrugs carefully wrapping Charlie’s head. Ranboo let out a sigh before turning to the bookshelf, the bi-colored boy grabbing the bird book from the night before, flipping open the book before laying the Allium in between the pages, closing the book. It’s silent, Ranboo moving to help Tommy clean up the mess while Tubbo continues to tend to Charlie. Suddenly, The front door flings open, Sam rushing into the room with a look of panic on his face, trident ready with Puffy and the rest of the group piling in behind him. Puffy lets out a relieved sigh, Rushing inside towards Tubbo whose face had brightened when they entered the house. </p><p> </p><p>“God, are you guys okay?” the sheep-hybrid questions, turning to Ranboo, grabbing the taller boy’s shoulders. Sam steps further into the house, relief filling his eyes as his kids were alright. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re alright...I’m not sure what happened but we’re alright.” Tubbo says, getting to his feet. “Are you alright, Sam?” Tubbo questions, allowing the creeper-hybrid to pull him into a hug. Tommy turns the corner from the kitchen, his eyes noticeably brightening at the sight of the hybrid. The blonde dropping everything and literally sprinting towards Sam, Tubbo breaking away just in time to avoid getting caught in the crossfire as Tommy leaps at Sam, the hybrid laughing as he stumbles a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Charlie…” Foolish trails off, Puffy taking Tubbo’s spot tending to the blonde’s injuries. “What happened?” Foolish questions Ranboo, The tribrid blinking at the question. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I have no idea...One second we were getting our asses kicked and the next they were just...gone.” Ranboo says, crossing his arms. Sapnap has his communicator clenched in his hands, the black-haired man staring down the messages with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“It says they got...blighted by magic.” The pyromaniac says, sounding just as confused as everyone else looked. Puffy moved from Charlie’s side to Y/n’s, looking them over for any wounds. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened to Y/n?” Puffy questions, laying a hand on the teen's forehead. Sam steps over, Tommy trailing him. Tubbo’s eyes widened at the question, having seen the entire encounter play out. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...I-I don’t know.” Tubbo stutters, standing by Puffy’s side as the woman runs her hand through the h/c teen's hair. “Um...I think...They killed them.” Tubbo says, unsure if he should have spoken up or not. Sam was the only one that didn’t seem surprised at the brunette declaration, simply allowing a frown to fall on his face. The eggpire had called Y/n an ‘Empyrean’, and if he can remember correctly, that means the highest part of heaven. There's no denying it now, Y/n has gotta be an angel, especially if they just decimated three people with magic in about two seconds. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think...Y/n is actually an Angel?” Tommy says before Sam can speak. Everyone's eyes landed on the boy who immediately became uncomfortable at all the attention on himself. “I-I mean, it’s not a stupid theory!” Tommy continues “I had been joking about it for a while but-” </p><p>“I think you’re right.” Foolish says, moving from Charlie’s side. </p><p> </p><p>“So...what exactly should we do about that?” Ranboo asks, “It’s not like that's a bad thing.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, but now we know why the Eggpire wants to kill them.” Puffy says, wincing at the thought of the cultist returning. “At least we know they can protect themselves.” Sam nods at Puffy’s words. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, by the way, Y/n broke all your plates.” Tubbo says, looking at Puffy innocently. The woman lets out a heavy sigh, simply patting the goat-hybrid's head. </p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>Y/n shakes their head, opening their eyes to see themselves standing in a grassy area, The teen turns their head, spying a familiar-looking area, though it was absent of most everything they had seen before, Y/n recognized the familiar walls near Tommy’s hotel (that clearly doesn’t exist yet here) as well as the flag flying high above the area instead of inside the bottom of the crater. The teen wanders into the walls, pausing at the sound of voices, Their face brightens at the sight of Tubbo and Tommy, the two dressed in different outfits and looking...better. Tubbo didn’t have any horns, nor did he have any scars across his face and Tommy looked brighter. They were talking with a man Y/n didn’t recognize, he was tall and had on the same outfit the boys were wearing, a little fox-hybrid sitting by his side as they spoke. Their words were hazy, the teen unable to understand them as they wandered closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Y/n asks, growing as the figures don’t seem to notice them. Y/n steps closer, reaching out and tapping the tall brunette on the shoulder. Everything seems to freeze, the warmth from the sun disappearing as the scene fades away. Leaving the teen standing in the void of darkness. </p><p> </p><p>“Who...are you?” Y/n spins around, wings prepared to attack, Y/n blinks, the same man they had just seen standing before them, though he was dressed much differently, his skin tinted a gray-color with a bloody gash in the stomach of his sweater. “You’re...an angel?” Y/n glances at their wings, fluffing them up slightly. A small smile grows on the man's face. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you Wilbur?” Y/n questions, remembering Puffy had spoken of Tommy’s brother that had become a spirit. The man seemed pained at the h/c teens words, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I’m Ghostbur!” The spirit exclaims, floating around Y/n with a curious expression. “You don’t know me, so that means Alivebur didn’t know you. You’re new here!” Ghostbur says, grinning brightly “A new friend!” Y/n giggles slightly at the ghost's enthusiasm. </p><p>“My name is Y/n.” Y/n greets, smiling as Ghostbur examines their wings curiously. “I’m friends with Tommy, he’s your brother, right?” Ghostbur nods quickly, a smile falling on his face at the mention of Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen Tommy in a while, I’ve been...wandering I suppose.” Ghostbur admits. “Now that I think about it, how are you here?” The ghost asks, floating up to look down at Y/n. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know, I was supposed to..wake up.” Y/n says, flapping their wings to be level with the ghost. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Ghostbur hums, tapping his chin. “I don’t know how to help you.” The ghost says with an apologetic glance. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright.” Y/n says, floating back down to the invisible floor of the void. “Ghostbur...How did you die?” Y/n questions, feeling a bit troubled for asking the question. To their surprise, a large grin grew on the ghost's face. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! My dad stabbed me.” the spirit exclaims, motioning to the wound in his stomach. “I asked him too, so don’t worry.” Ghostbur continues. Y/n let's out a nervous chuckle, their eyes wide. “I Don’t remember much from when I was alive. I went with Tommy when he got exiled…” the ghost trials off. “And I was there when L’manburg got...blown up.” The ghost’s eccentric mood falls, Ghostbur grabbing something from his pocket that quickly turns a deep blue color. Y/n raises a brow. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy got exiled? From where?” Y/n asks, Ghostbur looks at Y/n incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean he still hasn’t talked about it? I don’t wanna out him like that but it’s not good to keep things bottled like that.” The ghost begins to rant to himself. Shaking his head as the item in his hadn continues to turn dark. “I figured he’d tell Tubbo...But maybe he’s just nervous.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ghostbur.” Y/n says, catching the attention of the spirit again. “What happened to Tommy?” the spirit is silent for a few moments, the blue item melting in his hands and disappearing into the void. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream…” The ghost trails off, Y/n raising a brow at his words. “Dream...Do you know who that is?” Y/n shakes their head, frowning as the nice ghost's face falls, clearly not wanting to speak about the man. “He...He’s the reason L’manburg looks like it does.” Ghostbur explains. “And the reason everyone is so sad, Why Tommy is so sad. I-I think he’s in jail now-”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the prisoner? Sam said he was very dangerous.” Y/n says, Ghostbur nods, agreeing with their statement. </p><p>“He is! Very dangerous.” Ghostbur continues. “He took most of Tommy’s lives too.” Y/n frowns, deciding at this time that they don’t like this man either. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Y/n is unable to receive a response, Ghostbur dropping his head in his hands, shaking his head. “G-Ghostbur?” </p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” The ghost yelps, blue tracks staining his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh...I’m sorry.” Y/n apologizes, reaching out to pat the ghost shoulder only for their hand to phase through him. Y/n blinks as the ghost’s form fades away completely. “W-wait, Come back!” Y/n calls out, stepping back.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>Y/n shoots awake with a gasp. Jumping as a hand lands on their shoulder. Y/n shoots their head in the direction the hand had come from, eyes locking with familiar red ones. </p><p> </p><p>“Sam?” Y/n says quietly, The green-haired hybrid nods, pulling the h/c teen into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, we were worried you weren’t getting back up.” Sam says, patting Y/n’s head lightly. The teen gazed around the room, on the other side of the couch from them was Tommy, the blonde fidgeting with his hands. Everyone else in the living room was asleep, Puffy was laying against Foolish, the two leaning against the couch Charlie was on, the hybrid looking worse for wear. Ranboo and Tubbo were settled with blankets on the floor by the fireplace, coddled up to each other. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m...fine.” Y/n says, hugging the creeper-hybrid back. “Just..a nightmare, I think.” The teen mutters, pulling away from Sam when they’re encaptured into another hug, this one tighter than the last. “Tommy…” Y/n trails off, hugging back tightly. “I’m alright.” they reassure, patting the boys back. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, just…” Tommy trails off, returning to his position on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“He was worried about you.” Sam says, Smiling slightly as Tommy sends the hybrid a glare. “He hates when people know he cares.” The hybrid continues. </p><p> </p><p>“Saaam” Tommy trails off with a groan, “Shut up.” Y/n let's out a giggle, turning back to Sam. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, Sam? Those guys didn’t hurt you did they?” Y/n asks, quietly. Sam nods, his face falling at the mention of the cultists. </p><p>“I wanted to ask about that.” Sam starts, “You killed them, right.” Y/n nearly winces at the word ‘killed’. Cultists or not, killing someone is a big thing and Y/n hates to think about it, knowing that they had indeed killed three people today. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I...I think so…” Y/n trails off, their voice much quieter than it had been. “Sera said I-I had powers…” </p><p> </p><p>“Sera?” Y/n’s eyes widen as Tommy speaks up, the blonde leaning forwards. “Whose that?” </p><p> </p><p>“She's...an Angel? I think.” Y/n explains. “S-she said I have the essence of the three ancients.” </p><p> </p><p>“This is insane.” Tommy mutters, leaning back into the couch with a look of pure confusion and shock.  </p><p> </p><p>“The three ancients...You mean Alex, Steve, and Herobrine?” Sam questions. “Isn’t Eret a descendant of Herobrine?” Sam asks, looking at Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you asking me? I barely talk to the man.” Sam rolls his eyes, patting Y/n’s shoulder lightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Did she talk to you through your dream? Didn’t you say it was a nightmare?” Sam questions. Y/n blinks, mind drifting back to the void conversation they had with Ghostbur. At the thought of the ghost, Y/n glances at Tommy, the boy’s eyes widening as they do. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t about me was it? Cause if it was and you’re an angel it was probably a premonition.” the blonde rants. Suddenly becoming freaked. Y/n chuckles lightly at Tommy’s panic, shaking their head. </p><p> </p><p>“I talked too...at least I think I did, to Ghostbur.” Tommy freezes up at this, The boy shuffling closer to Y/n. </p><p> </p><p>“You did? I haven’t seen him in ages, where is he?” Y/n shrugs their shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, we were like...in the void.” Y/n explains. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, What did he say?” Tommy questions, ignoring how Sam attempts to shush him. </p><p> </p><p>“He told me about…” Y/n pauses, unsure if they should be truthful or lie. The man named Dream seemed to be a sore subject considering how Tommy had reacted when Y/n had first asked about the prisoner, and he’d probably freak out knowing they knew more about the man. “About...someone named Dream.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you were so reckless!” Niki shouts, angrily sweeping up the mess of glass that had scattered across the floor from her beacon. The pink-haired woman seething while carrying the shards to a nearby bin. Jack sits a few feet away from her, bemused himself while glaring at the woman. </p><p> </p><p>“If you had done what I said and came back here, maybe my arm wouldn’t be broken!” Jack yells back at her, rolling his shoulders while glaring at the wrapping around his arm. “I had that situation under control until you-” </p><p> </p><p>“They would have destroyed you, Jack!” Niki yells back, “Just look what they did to your arm with their wings! All they did was swing them at you!” Niki cries, motioning to Jack’s injury. The short-haired brunette lets out a scoff, adjusting the glasses over his eyes with his free hand. Niki crosses her arms, shaking her head. “Not only that, but you continued to attack Tommy, after the other person showed up. What were you going to do if you had succeeded and they went and told. You wouldn’t kill them.” Niki continues. Jack looks towards the ground, an irascible frown on his face as he clenches his teeth. Niki stares at Jack for a moment, before letting out a cry of frustration, stomping her food before spinning on her heel. “You can’t be stupid like that, Jack!” the woman says, sprinting towards the entrance to the rest of her city. The woman clenches her teeth, slowing herself to let out a breath, the sound of chest opening reaches her ears from a head and her hand quickly moves to the sword at her waist, eyes narrowing as she walks the rest of the way, into her community chest room. Niki lets out a short gasp at the sight of a taller, pig-haired piglin hybrid, the man turns around at the sight of her, waving a Hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Hallo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Techno? What are you doing here?” Niki questions, glancing around the area for any sign of Phil or Ranboo. “Alone, no less?” Techno turns to face her fully, shoving baked potatoes into his pockets as he does so. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you see.” Techno trails off. “I’m guessing you saw that blast too.” Techno says, motioning to the broken flasks and potions in one of the chests. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that what broke all my glass?” Niki questions, remembering the powerful blast of light that had enveloped both herself and Jack. Shaking the trees. It had also shattered all the glass in Kinoko Kingdom, Karl was going to be mad when he came back. Techno lets out a hum, nodding his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I went through L’manburg and all that stuff, and the glass over the hole was also shattered. And so was the glass on literally every other building there. So I’ve been trying to find the source of it and I’ve come to nothing so far.” The piglin-hybrid rants, pacing slightly around Niki. The Pink-haired woman lets out a short giggle, her mood improving a bit in the presence of the hybrid. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, when it happened, Me and Jack were heading back from Snowchester. I wasn’t paying too much attention but I think it came from that direction.” Niki explains, watching with a smile as Techno’s thoughts begin to spiral. The man snaps his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I got it. I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow.” Techno says, pointing at Niki before sprinting towards the exit of the base. Niki lets out a sigh, turning back to the other room. </p><p> </p><p>“So you and Techno are buddy-buddy now?” Niki jumps at the sight of Jack standing in the doorway. “And you guys are having a meeting, Interesting.” Niki lets a glare fall onto her face. </p><p> </p><p>“What I do in my free time is none of your business, Jack Manifold.” Niki seethes. Pushing past the boy, his eyes widening behind the glasses in surprise at her tone. </p><p> </p><p>“You do realize That man is the one that destroyed everything you love, right.” Jack says, trailing behind her. Niki bites her lip, ignoring the boy as she storms through her base, towards the pet's area in an attempt to find comfort in the animals. </p><p> </p><p>“Jack, I am not in the mood.” The pink-haired woman says, finishing the conversation by slamming the door behind her, locking the boy out. Niki leans against the door, falling to the floor with a huff before bringing her knees up to her chest, letting out a shaky breath before falling into sobs.  </p><p> </p><p>“W-why’d you have to leave, Wilbur…” </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur let out a huff, wandering around the area of Tommy’s hotel, searching for the person he had encountered in the Nothing. They had said they were Tommy’s friends so he assumed they’d be around the brunette's eccentric brother. Ghostbur had run off when they started asking questions, the ghost usually goes to the place he had dubbed ‘the nothing’ when he wants to escape from certain situations, he usually relives his good memories there, but how Y/n ended up there alive was confusing to the spirit. Ghostbur floats towards Tommy’s base, the building that had been made of stone previously looked like a greentop. Ghostbur knew Tommy wouldn’t fix the place again, knowing it’d just get destroyed again, but it couldn’t be healthy to keep living there. The ghost allows a frown to fall on his face, floating past a few other buildings. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Hey Ghostbur” The spirit flinches slightly, turning his head to see Sapnap walking towards him. Ghostbur lets out a gasp, Sapnap being the first one he’s seen since he left his own little world. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello Sapnap!” The ghost exclaims, his color brightening a bit. “Have you seen Tommyinnit?” Sapnap’s face falls slightly, but his smile remains. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. He’s in Snowchester, There was...an incident.” Sapnap says, rubbing his arms a bit, the black-haired man's eyes landing on his communicator momentarily. </p><p> </p><p>“An Incident? Does….Does it have anything to do with someone named Y/n?” Sapnap blinks, a look of surprise crossing his features. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you know abou-” Ghostbur cuts off the pyromaniac’s questions, the ghost quickly floating away. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Sapnap!” the ghost shouts back, leaving the black-haired man confused in the middle of the SMP. Sapnap stares for a moment, before shaking his head, letting out a loud sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“This is too much Bullshit for me.” The black-haired man rolls his eyes to himself, continuing his trek to his home. </p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>Both Tommy and Sam had fallen silent at Y/n’s words, the teen regretting their decision to mention the man completely. Y/n glances at the both of them, Sam’s face had hardened into a glare, his eyes on the floor. Tommy’s face had gone completely blank, but Y/n could see the fear growing in his eyes. Y/n broke eye contact, looking down at their hands. </p><p> </p><p>“And...What did he say about..Dream?” Sam was the one to Ask, Tommy seeming frozen in his spot. </p><p> </p><p>“He said that...this man was the reason there is a big hole in the middle of the SMP. And why everyone is sad.” Y/n explained, watching Sam out of the corner of their eyes as the creeper-hybrid lets out what looks like a sigh of relief. Tommy finally averts his gaze, looking towards his lap and his hands clenched tightly, his knuckles turning pale. It’s quiet for a few moments, Y/n unsure if they should question about this, ‘Dream’ person more or let it go. Sam scoots towards Tommy, laying a palm on his back, patting lightly. Y/n rubs their hands together, before reaching out, grabbing the blonde’s wrist. Tommy lets out a breath, a sour look on his face as he glances at Sam. </p><p>“Did he say anything else?” the boy asks quietly, catching Y/n off guard. Y/n took a moment to think over their answer this time, remembering that Ghostbur had also mentioned Tommy getting exiled, but if the mere mention of Dream’s name made him react like that, Y/n couldn’t imagine asking the blonde about that. </p><p> </p><p>“N-No. nothing c-comes to mind.” Y/n lies, their grip on Tommy’s hand tightening slightly. The blonde raises a brow as if realizing they had been lying, but Sam quickly buts in. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, you should probably get some rest.” the creeper-hybrid instructs, clearly wanting to end the conversation as much as Y/n did. The blonde opens his mouth to argue but simply lets out a sigh, nodding his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Tommy says, leaning back against the side of the couch, crossing his arms. Sam shakes his head, patting Y/n on the head as he walks by them. Y/n watches the hybrid walk off, the man settling in a chair by the fireplace, staring into the flames with his arms crossed. Y/n looks back at Tommy, seeing the blonde already looking at them. Tommy glances behind him at Sam, before slowly shuffling closer to Y/n. it’s silent for a few moments, Y/n tensing up slightly. </p><p> </p><p>‘Please don’t ask, please don’t ask plea-’</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me what he said, I won’t get mad.” The blonde whispers, albeit loudly, but not loud enough for Sam to hear over the crackling of the fireplace. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that...I don’t wanna upset you.” Y/n whispers back, almost grinning at the fact Tommy struggles to hear them. The boy seems to finally catch their words, frown deepening at their statement.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t, I’m a big man.” Y/n raises a brow, an offended look crossing Tommy’s face at their expression. Y/n almost wanted to say it just to prove him wrong but decided not to, that’d just be mean. “I am!” The blonde whisper-yells. Lightly whacking the younger-teens shoulder. Y/n lets out a quiet giggle. Y/n lets out a small sigh, Tommy still staring at them expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Y/n trails off, nervousness growing in their gut. “He said...you got…” Y/n pauses, glancing at Tommy, realization seemed to fill the boy's face and he raises a hand, Y/n stopping their sentence there. “See, I told you it’d upset you.” Y/n states, Tommy simply flicks their forehead, leaning back against the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not upset.” Tommy says, though his face clearly reads otherwise, “B-but, Keep talking please.” The boy continues, clearly trying to think of something other than, assumingly, his exile. Y/n nods, tracing their mind for something wholesome to ask him. </p><p>“U-Uh...D-do you like...foxes?” Y/n stutters out the question, “I like foxes, t-they’re cute, huh?” The teen continues, panicking slightly. Tommy had a similar expression to the one he’d had when he had that one nightmare only a few days ago. “I-i-” </p><p> </p><p>“What are you guys whispering about?” Y/n nearly screeches as Tubbo’s head pops up from behind Tommy, frightening the blonde as well as he jumps back into the h/c teen. The brunette immediately bursts into quiet giggles, Ranboo appearing next to him with a roll of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus christ! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Tommy asks,  attempting to whack the goat-hybrid on the head. Tubbo narrowly dodges, crashing against the table causing all four of the teens to freeze, Everyone glancing over to Puffy and Foolish, the sheep-woman only shifting slightly, laying her head on her son's shoulder. Tubbo lets out a sigh of relief, glancing behind him to see Sam also hasn't moved from his spot. </p><p> </p><p>“We saw you guys talking and wanted to join.” Ranboo explains, his eyes softening slightly. “You looked upset, Tommy. Do you not like Foxes? What about Fundy?” Tommy glares at Ranboo, of course, they had only heard the bit about Y/n asking about foxes. Tubbo lets out a fake gasp. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, you don’t hate Fundy do you?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, you idiots!” The blonde whisper-yells, again attempting to beat both of them with his hands. Tubbo quickly crawls to Y/n’s side as Tommy and Ranboo get into a little scuffle, both of them trying to keep quiet. Tubbo jumps up, wrapping the teen in a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re alright, I was worried you died.” the brunette says, his playful tone gone. Y/n lets a soft smile grow on their face, returning the hug just as tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“I was worried you guys were gonna die.” Y/n says, pressing their face into the brunette’s shoulder, nuzzling the fluff of his jacket. “I just got really angry and...it kinda just happened.” Y/n explains, pulling away. Ranboo was crouching beside them now, and Y/n quickly reached out and pulled the tribrid into a hug as well, the bi-colored boy letting out a soft chuckle, patting Y/n’s head. Tubbo suddenly lets out a gasp. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, your stitches? Are they okay, you started flying.” Tubbo questions, still standing beside them, The brunette side sets to stand behind them, the h/c teen pulling away from Ranboo to watch the boys' movement. Tommy had settled back onto the couch, looking much better than he had a few minutes prior, maybe it was a good thing Tubbo and Ranboo interrupted their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“They feel fine.” Y/n says, flexing them slightly, Tubbo moves their feathers, his eyes widening. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re gone.” the goat-hybrid says, pulling away in surprise. “You’re stitches, the string and everything, just gone.” The boy continues. Y/n blinks, looking to Tommy and Ranboo as if they had some kind of explanation. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you take a health potion while you were in the afterlife?” Tommy questions. Y/n give him a glare, shaking their head. Tubbo looks at where both their arrow wounds would be, only to find nothing, no blood or injury. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” Tubbo whispers. Y/n fluffs up their wings, noting the uncomfortable feel they had as Tubbo continues to mess up their feathers. “Do you have healing powers as well, that’d be so pog.” the brunette continues, his statement causing Ranboo to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo, you’re messing up their wings.” Tommy says, both Tubbo and Ranboo looking at him with raised brows. </p><p> </p><p>“What? What do you mean?” Tubbo questions, quickly pulling his hands away as if Y/n had shocked him. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” Y/n shakes their head. </p><p> </p><p>“Birds have to preen their wings, Tubbo.” Tommy continues, Realization seemed to grow on both the other boys' faces. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that what Phil does?” Ranboo questions, attempting to mimic the man by reaching his arm uncomfortably behind his back. Tommy chuckles slightly, motioning for Tubbo to move. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you how to do it” The blonde says, taking Tubbo’s place behind Y/n, the h/c teen simply shakes their head, letting out a soft sigh as both Ranboo and Tubbo keep their eyes on Tommy. “It’s really easy, you just-” Tommy cuts himself off, making sure the older boys are looking as he straightens out some of the feathers on Y/n’s right wing. “-make them look nice.” Tommy continues. “But you have to be careful, if you pull too hard it rips out the feathers. And if you don't pull hard enough the molting feathers will get stuck.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you know all this?” Tubbo questions, confusion showing on both his face and in his words. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t clean Phil’s wings for him did you?” Ranboo questions, the teens had given up being quiet. </p><p> </p><p>“No, But I watched and heard enough to figure it out.” Tommy says, creating a pile beside him of the feathers that had fallen. Y/n stays silent, feeling relaxed at the attention, their head teetering side to side as they nearly fall back asleep, their head jolting up as they nearly fall over. Tubbo lets out a laugh at the display, Ranboo simply chuckling, a warm expression on his face. Y/n’s face turns red, leaning back against their wings. “You’re still tired? You slept forever?” </p><p> </p><p>“They probably drained all their energy with that blast of Holiness.” Ranboo jokes, making Tubbo laugh again. Y/n lets out a giggle, shaking their head.</p><p> </p><p>“You might be right.” Y/n says, curling in on themselves with the blanket they had woken up with. </p><p> </p><p>“You can go back to sleep, if you want. We won’t watch you or anything. That’s creepy.” Tubbo says, plopping down against the couch. “It’s only about…” Tubbo trails off, his eyes widening “Oh shit, It’s 6:40!” The brunette exclaims, freezing as Puffy lets out a groan, the woman rolling to the side, her hair falling in a mess over her face. Ranboo smacks Tubbo’s shoulder, the goat-hybrid letting out a fake cry. </p><p> </p><p>“You can still sleep.” Tommy says, “I’m probably gonna sleep all day today anyway.” The blonde admits with a shrug. Y/n tilts their head back to look at him, a frown falling on their face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not tired. It’s just...nice when someone fixes my wings.” Y/n says, smiling brightly at him. “I’ll stay with you if you sleep all day, in case you have more nightmares.” Y/n says. Tommy’s face turns red as Tubbo and Ranboo both let out, in unison, loud ‘awws’. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-You don’t have to do that, I-” Tommy stutters, but before he can continue, Tubbo grabs their arm, turning their attention to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you do that for me, or is this a Tommy-only privilege?” Y/n giggles, reaching out and ruffling Tubbo’s hair, making sure not to hurt the goat-hybrids horns. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’ll do the same for you, and Ranboo too!” The teen exclaims, ruffling Ranboo’s hair like they had Tubbo’s. Both the older boys start laughing, unknowing of the Creeper-hybrid that had been watching them fondly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys are still drawing for the story or have headcanons' you'd like to share but don't want to publicly, Send it to my email! - vamp88girl@gmail.com - I love to see and read them. If I don't respond it's either cause I'm too socially awkward or I'm busy so don't take it personally. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> “This is unacceptable.” A hooded demon seethes, Glaring at the hole in the wall of the Cave the egg resides in, the dark area only holding what was left of ropes and a chair. “They weren’t supposed to find him!” Bad yells, shaking his head as he begins to pace around the area, carefully avoiding the thick vines scattering the area.</p><p>“What about the kid?” Bad grimaces at Punz’s question, his pacing pausing as he turns to look at the egg. “They obliterated us, Bad.”</p><p>“Thats because they were made to destroy things like us…” Bad trails off, eyes landing on the egg. “They only killed us...which means they can’t kill anything unaffected by the egg.” Bad theorizes, a smile growing on his face.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Ant questions, a look of curiosity crossing his expression momentarily.</p><p>“I think I know who can kill the Empyrean.” Bad trails, his smile turning into a malicious grin. “Though, We might have a lot of work to do to get to him.” Punz and Ant’s eyes widen for a moment, realization growing on their faces. Punz shoots up, a sliver of his normal self appearing.</p><p>“Ba- I- How are you sure he’ll do what you ask?” Punz questions, his gaze hardening. “He’s slippery like that, you can’t trust him.”</p><p>“Oh, Punz. It’s simple. Killing this kid will benefit both of us” Bad says, making a couple of hand gestures towards the egg. “The egg will do whatever it takes to reform this reality, Create peace. He wanted the same, no?” Punz seems conflicted, an ache suddenly filling his head. Punz raises his hand rubbing his temples as he continues to stare at Bad.</p><p>“I don’t know, Bad…” Ant speaks up, shaking his head. “I think It’s better if we just leave him alone.” A frown grows on Bad’s face, the demon crossing his arms.</p><p>“I don’t need your approval, If the egg agrees, It’ll be done.” Bad finishes, turning away from his partners towards the egg on the other side of the room. Punz clenches his teeth, mind flipping to the encounter from just a couple of hours ago. The terror on all their faces. His mind moves to his Brother, What if he was there? Would Punz really have tried to kill Purpled for an egg. A blinding pain hits the man’s head, His hand moving to clutch his head as his expression falls back into an emotionless glare. A hand falls onto the man’s shoulder. Ant standing beside him.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was just thinking.” Punz says, rubbing his head slightly.</p><p>“About?” Ant questions, tilting his head. Punz stays silent for a moment, his fist clenched around the handle of his sword.</p><p>“I don’t remember.”</p><p>______________</p><p>Techno treks back through the snowy forest towards Snowchester. Seeing how they had all reacted to his presence a few days ago was humorous to the Piglin. It almost prided him that they were afraid, almost. It also pained him to know that Tubbo was scared of him, though he can’t blame the kid after everything he’s done and Tubbo had tried to literally hunt him down. They had been allies once, The Piglin almost missed the time he had spent in Pogtopia. If he had known at the time that would be the last time his family would be together, He’d have cherished it more. Techno really hoped Tommy wasn’t still around. He really didn’t want to see Tommy. It hurt, even more, to see his own (adopted) Brother scared of him than anything. Again, Techno can’t really blame him. A sigh leaves the Piglin’s mouth, the breath forming into a fog in front of him. Snowchester was nice and quaint. As long as it didn’t form into anything other than a little community, Techno could let it slide. He really didn’t want to harm his past friends anymore. Techno’s mind drifted towards the newly formed Syndicate. He’d roped both Ranboo and Niki into it, Their main goal at the moment was to get rid of that egg, so even if Snowchester expanded more into a government, It’d have to wait. The egg was getting way too strong as it had been ignored for so long.</p><p>“T-Technoblade?” The piglin froze in his steps, glancing over his shoulder to see a familiar floating gray figure. Ghostbur. The piglin turned around fully, somewhat surprised to see the ghost. He had vanished ever since Phil had tried to resurrect him.</p><p>“Hello, Ghostbur.” Techno greets, making sure to put away his weapon, Ghostbur didn’t like seeing weapons anymore. “Haven’t seen you in a while.” A smile grows on the ghost’s face.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve just been spending time thinking.” The ghost explains, his mood seeming to darken, only for a moment. “About the past.” Ghostbur finishes, a piece of blue clutched in his hands. Techno nods, motioning for The spirit to follow him as he continues on his way. “So, why are you headed to Snowchester?” Ghostbur questions, floating a few inches higher than the Piglin.</p><p>“Did you feel that blast that happened? The one that broke all the glass?” Techno sighs when Ghostbur shakes his head. “Well, I think it came from Snowchester.” A gasp leaves the spirit.</p><p>“You don’t think anyone’s hurt, Do you?” Techno shrugs.</p><p>“I mean, It didn’t hurt me, Or Niki. I assume they’re fine.” Ghostbur falls quiet for a moment, staring ahead with a conflicted look in his whitened eyes.</p><p>“I think I know who did it.” The spirit mutters, just as the arches of the soulsand path appear in the distance.</p><p>“Heh?” Techno says, the ghost floating faster towards the arches. “Wait, Ghostbur! Don’t just leave me on the edge like that!” The piglin hybrid yells after the Ghost, Letting out a groan as the spirit simply floats over the path. “You’ve gotta be joking.” Techno deadpans, sighing as he continues to sludge through the soulsand.</p><p>____________</p><p>“Don’t eat it yet, It’s hot,” Puffy warns, watching as Charlie simply ignores her warning, shoving a spoonful of the oats into his mouth before spitting them out across the table. Puffy grimaces as the rest of the table bursts into loud laughter. “I warned you.” Puffy scolds, Taking a seat between Foolish and Ranboo, the two taller figures towering over her even in chairs.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I haven’t eaten since breakfast yesterday!” Charlie bites back, Puffy simply rolling her eyes. Charlie was at one end of the table, Ponk on the other, The man had spent the night in a spare room while Sapnap returned to the other part of the SMP. Y/n was seated Between Tubbo and Sam while Tommy was beside Ranboo.</p><p>“Hey, Sam. I made sure to feed Fran for you while you were..Y’know.” Ponk says, a mug of coffee in his hands. Sam sends the man a thankful grin.</p><p>“Thank you, Ponk. I really appreciate it.” Sam says, leaning against the table. Tommy stared tiredly across the table at nothing, he probably hadn’t even realized Puffy had given him a plate until Ranboo snapped his fingers in the blonde boy's face. Tommy jumped and nearly spilled the cup of juice next to him. Ranboo and Tubbo both laugh at the Blondes reaction, Tommy muttering something under his breath before turning his gaze to the bowl before him. Puffy and Sam share a glance before Foolish tosses a piece of Toast at Charlie, the slime hybrid letting out a high pitched scream as the item hits him in the face, causing Ranboo and Tubbo to laugh more, followed by Foolish. Y/n stirred their bowl, staring down at it with a small frown. Sam turns his gaze to the angel with a glance of worry.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Sam asks as Puffy falls into conversation with Foolish and Charlie, looking as if she was scolding the two for throwing food. “You can talk to me, If somethings wrong.”</p><p>“Nothing wrong.” Y/n says, leaning their head on their palm. “Just...thinking….Can I ask you something?” Y/n questions, turning their gaze to Sam. The creeper-hybrid nods, though nervousness grows in his gut. “What happened to Tommy?” the winged teenager questions, making sure to keep their voice quiet.</p><p>“W-What?” Sam says, while he had been awake when the kids were talking the night before, he hadn’t been able to make out their words until Tubbo and Ranboo joined them. “What do you mean?” Sam continues, composing himself.</p><p>“Well...Ghostbur said he was exiled...And that he was keeping things from Tubbo.” Y/n said, the voices around the table getting louder as Charlie starts to laugh loudly. “I know I should ask him and you probably don’t know anything, but...I don’t want to make him upset. I just wanna understand him more.” Y/n explains, panic growing in their eyes, as if they had made a mistake. “He’s just confusing, So is Ranboo, Tubbo’s kind of easy to understand but-” Sam chuckles slightly, but it’s full of bitterness.</p><p>“I know more than I want too.” Sam says, standing up. “We should talk some other time, though.” the creeper-hybrid says, grabbing his trident.</p><p>“Where are you headed?” Puffy asks, concern filled in her voice.</p><p>“Just gonna make sure everything alright around.” Sam glances towards Ponk. “Anyone wanna join me?” immediately Ponk jumps to his feet, followed by Foolish.</p><p>“Alright, be careful!” Puffy calls out as the trio exits the kitchen. Y/n watches them go, a frown gracing their face. “So…” Puffy trails off “Are you three gonna do anything interesting today?”</p><p>“Uh…” Tubbo speaks up, looking up at the ceiling while thinking. “I don’t know.” The brunette finishes, Puffy chuckling lightly. Charlie gets up, grabbing another serving of the berry oats Puffy had fixed.</p><p>“I wanna finish my hotel.” Tommy says, laying his head on the table. His lack of sleep is catching up with him. Puffy’s face falls at his words.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s very safe to head back to the SMP, At least, not for Y/n.” Puffy says, her eyes switching from Tommy to Y/n. the h/c teen perking up at the sound of their name. “They might have to stay here.” Tommy jolts up at the words, an emotion Y/n couldn’t place in his eyes.</p><p>“They don’t need to stay here.” Tommy says quickly. Tubbo and Ranboo glanced at each other from across the table. “They’re perfectly capable of saving themselves and they have me.” Tommy says. Y/n raises a brow at the sudden defensiveness of the blonde.</p><p>“Tommy.” Puffy says, her voice authoritative. “I don’t think you should head back either.” The woman continues, a frown growing on her face as Tommy’s face falls in confusion.</p><p>“Wait, What? How am I gonna-”</p><p>“Ghostbur wai-” Foolish’s voice rings out as a familiar transparent gray figure turns the corner, The spirits mood seemed to brighten at the sight of them.</p><p>“Tommy!” the ghost exclaims, quickly floating towards the blonde who was staring in awe. Tommy stands, the spirit attempting to wrap the blonde in a hug only to phase through him.</p><p>“Ghostbur?” Tubbo questions, his teal eyes widening as everyone seems to stand “Where have you been?” Ghostbur floats over to Tubbo and Y/n, a grin growing on his face as he recognizes the h/c teen, Ignoring Tubbo’s questions.</p><p>“It’s you! I’ve been looking for you!” Ghostbur exclaims, floating around the child. “What was you’re name again…” The ghost continues to mutter different names under his breath.</p><p>“Um..Y/n.” the e/c teen greets again, a bit uncomfortable as now everyone was staring at them. “Why were you looking for me?”</p><p>“I never finished answering your questions!” Ghosbur exclaims. Y/n’s eyes widen as the spirit goes to speak again.</p><p>“W-Wait wait! It’s okay, you don’t need to answer!” Y/n says, attempting to stop the Ghost from spilling some probably personal information. “I don’t wanna make you sad again” Puffy approaches the ghost, attempting to grab his arm. The spirit turns to face her, a look of confusion on his face.</p><p>“Ghostbur…” Puffy trails off, a frown falling on her face. “We’ve missed seeing you.” The woman says after a few moments of silence, placing a hand on her chest. Ranboo side steps closer to Puffy, smiling at the spirit.</p><p>“Ranboo? Oh I remember you!” The spirit’s mood increases, “Aren’t you Techno’s friend, He’s on his way over as well! I thin-”</p><p>“Wait, Why is Techno coming!?” Tubbo exclaims, Panic filling his face, his posture going rigid. He must be really afraid of the man “What does he want now?!” Foolish suddenly stands over the brunette, laying his hands on the boy's shoulders. Tubbo quickly rips himself from Foolishes grip, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Tubbo, Calm down a sec.” Puffy tries to reassure, stepping away from Ghostbur to the goat-hybrid. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Puffy says, though her voice is strained. Sam and Ponk were nowhere to be found, most likely still outside.</p><p>“Why can’t he just leave me alone?!” Tubbo exclaims, Puffy quickly wrapping the boy in a tight hug. Shushing him as his labored breaths turn into cries. Ranboo steps toward the two, his pointed ears lowered. Y/n blinks, How could one person cause so much stress.</p><p>“Tubbo?” Ranboo says, Tommy standing on Puffy’s side with a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “We won’t let Techno hurt you, okay.” Ranboo says, lightly patting the boy’s back.</p><p>“He’s not here for you anyway.” Ghostbur says, dropping a few pieces of Blue onto Tubbo’s head. “He said there was a blast that broke all the glass in the SMP, he said he thinks it came from here!” Y/n’s eyes widen as everyone in the room looks in their direction. The teen blinks, letting out a sigh.</p><p>“Goddamn it.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno stomped through the snow, a huff leaving the piglin as he notices the strange emptiness of the area he had stepped into. Only one of the many buildings actually seemed lived in, smoke bellowing out of the chimney while the others were void of the light like the home near the water. Techno’s thoughts were confirmed when he spies a familiar figure standing on the porch as he approached, the man’s arms crossed as he stared at the piglin-hybrid. </p><p>“Techno.” Sam drew, staring the man down. Techno was well aware that Sam wasn’t the biggest fan of him after the whole L’manburg incident. The dislike seemed to have grown when they locked Dream in prison, so The Piglin assumed it was due to something the man might have admitted in jail that had led to Sam to hate him, Techno really wants to know what it was now, What Dream could have said or done that would make the man hate someone else. “What are you doing here?” Sam asked though it’s more phrased as a demand than anything. Techno raised his hand in surrender. </p><p>“I could ask you the same thing, you don’t live here,” Techno said, in a joking tone. Sam didn’t look amused, so Techno lowered his hands, a sigh leaving him. “I’m not here for trouble,” Techno confirms shaking his head. “Niki told me that the blast that broke all the glass might have come from here. I was curious, Y’know.” Techno explained, hoping to get the creeper-hybrid off his back. “I’m sure you’d be too.” </p><p>“Yeah…” Sam trails off, keeping his eyes focused on the piglin, Techno stares back. The two red-eyed hybrids having a staring contest before Ranboo bursts from the house behind them, the tall tribrid giving them both a nervous grin. </p><p>“Techno, Hey Man. What’s up?” Ranboo says, taking a place between the two men. “It’s nice to see you, but I thought we were meeting up sometime later this week.” </p><p>“We still are.” Techno bemuses, shifting his weight, refusing to break eye contact with the Creeper-hybrid who stood casually against the fence on the porch of the house. “I’m running an investigation, I’ll stay out of your way.” Techno finishes, moving to leave the area before pausing. “Is Ghostbur here?” </p><p>“Uh, he’s inside, with Puffy” Ranboo says, his composer dropping with each question the piglin asks. “He told us you were on your way over.” </p><p>“Can I come inside? I’d like to continue my conversation with him.” Ranboo’s face falls at the question. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know about that. H-he was pretty-” </p><p>“No, It’s fine.” Sam says, nodding his head at Ranboo. The tribrid seems to take this as a sign as he nods quickly, rushing back inside without a word. Sam and Techno stare at each other for a moment, before Sam motions for Techno to follow him, stepping into the house. Techno pauses a moment. This whole thing is incredibly suspicious as if there was something Inside they don’t want him to see. Techno raises a brow, before beginning to tail Sam. They enter the house, the warmth hitting him as Sam shuts the door behind him. Techno glances around the little living room, No one was in there aside from a familiar blonde slime-hybrid lazing on the couch. Techno wasn’t sure who this house belonged too but it definitely wasn’t Charlie’s, The slime couldn’t decorate for shit. Charlie’s head turns towards the two, simply giving a wave. He was unusually calm, like Sam. Though Techno supposes they believe if Techno makes a move they could beat him, Granted, Techno was still unsure who exactly was here and who wasn’t. </p><p>“Soo...Where is Ghostbur?” Techno asks, glancing around the area of the living room and the stairs across the room, not seeing Ranboo or anyone else. Where had he gone? Sam nodded his head towards the kitchen, allowing the Piglin to walk into the kitchen. Techno pauses before entering the room, Seeing Puffy and Ghostbur sitting at the table with Tommy and the kid from a few days ago Techno couldn’t remember the name of. The piglin takes in a breath, not really wanting to be in the same room as his Pseudo-brother, But he wanted to know what exactly Ghostbur knew that he didn’t. Neither Tommy nor the h/c kid was facing him, but Ghostbur’s face brightens and Puffy sends him a smile, though it didn’t seem too genuine. As the other two faced him, Techno decided to wave. “Hallo.” </p><p>“Hi, Techno.” Puffy said, her tone much friendlier than Sam had been. Techno stepped into the kitchen, clearing his throat a bit as all eyes were on him. “Do you...wanna sit?” Puffy questions, motioning to the seat next to the h/c teenager. </p><p>“No, I don’t think I’ll be staying long, just wanted to talk with Ghostbur for a minute.” Techno explained, motioning for the spirit to follow. Ghostbur floats up slightly, a smile on his face. </p><p>“Actually, We were planning on talking with you!” Ghostbur exclaimed, again motioning for Techno to sit down. Techno felt a tinge of nervousness growing in his stomach. Was this an intervention? For what? The pigling stood there for a few moments before moving to take a seat. Tommy had turned his gaze back across the table at Ghostbur, refusing to look at the hybrid. Sam stood in the doorway, trident clenched in his hands. Puffy leans forwards against the table, a soft smile on her face. </p><p>“Ghostbur said you were...investigating? That blast right?” Puffy says, Techno confirming her thoughts with a nod. Glancing to the side as the h/c teenage was staring him down, not maliciously, but more in curiosity. “Well…” Puffy trails off, letting out a sigh. “It’s hard to explain but, that was Y/n.” Techno raises a brow, looking at the kid next to him. Puffy quickly raises her hands, as if to calm down a panic despite the thick silence. </p><p>“They’re an angel!” Ghostbur exclaims, as if that would clear anything up. Techno blinks, looking back at the teen. The two have a staring contest, Techno noticing both Puffy and Tommy going tense the longer it went on. </p><p>“Alright.” Techno finally says, turning back to the sheep-hybrid. “Is that really it?” The piglin was a bit disappointed that his hope of finding a new boss or amazingly rare loot was really a  holy orphan. Puffy seemed taken aback by the question, nodding her head. </p><p>“I imagined it would be a bit more...shocking.” The woman trails off, shaking her head. Techno simply sighs. A bit peeved he’d came all this way for, figuratively nothing. “I mean, they practically obliterated the eggpire.” Techno’s ears perk up at her words. </p><p>“You did?” The piglin questions, glancing at the teen again. They nod quickly, looking a bit nervous to be talked to. Techno hums, a type of giddiness growing in him. They don’t look like too much, but if what Puffy had said was true, they’d make a perfect addition to the Syndicate. He’d have to ask Phil. Techno doesn’t voice his thoughts, simply getting to his feet. “Well, Thats pretty cool. Wish I could have seen it.” Techno turns towards the doorway, ignoring Sam’s glare. “I’ll be going then, if thats fine.” The piglin asks, glancing at the white-haired woman from over his shoulder. Puffy nods and Techno quickly pushes past Sam, Nodding at Charlie as a goodbye before bursting out of the house with a huff. That had to be one of the tensest situations the Piglin had ever been in. Techno grabs his trident as the rain starts to drip from the sky, at least he’d have a quick way back. <br/>________________</p><p>Puffy lets out a sigh of relief once the sound of the door closing reaches her ears. As soon as the door is shut, the sound of feet rushing down the stairs echoes through the house. Ponk, Foolish, Ranboo, and Tubbo filling the kitchen. Sam put away his weapon, watching the piglin-hybrid trident away. Tubbo’s eyes were red, clutching Ranboo’s arm. </p><p>“He’s not coming back is he?” the brunette asks, his voice abnormally rickety. Puffy shakes her head, getting up and walking towards him, gripping his shoulders lightly. </p><p>“If he does, I’m sure he wouldn’t hurt you. And if he tries, we’ll protect you.” The sheep-hybrid reassures, pulling the slightly taller hybrid into a hug. Y/n frowns, watching as Ranboo wraps an arm around both Puffy and Tubbo. Tommy lets out a wobbly sigh, dropping his head into his arms. Sam steps away from the window, his eyes softening. He had been incredibly scary during the whole experience. The creeper-hybrid move to stand next to Ponk and Foolish. Puffy carefully pulls away from the hug, patting Tubbo’s head lightly with a smile. “You’re safe, alright.” Y/n turns towards Tubbo, motioning for the brunette to come closer to them, as he does, Y/n quickly pulls him into another embrace, making sure to wrap their wings around him as well, as Tommy seemed to like it when they did that. Puffy turns towards Sam, a small smile on her face. “Did that go well? I couldn’t tell.” </p><p>“I...Suppose? I don’t know much about Technoblade.” Sam admits, glancing at the rest of the room for someones that could give a better answer. </p><p>“If it had gone bad, we’d all be locked in battle right now,” Tommy mutters, glaring at nothing in particular. “It went better than I expected.” </p><p>“What’d he say?” Foolish asks, pulling up the hood on his hoodie. “It was all muffled up there.” </p><p>“He seemed disappointed. I guess thats a good thing though,” Sam says, turning his gaze back towards the window as rain and hail begin to pour. Tubbo pulls away slightly to look at the others, letting out a huff. </p><p>“Are you alright, Tubbo?” Y/n questions, lowering their wings slightly so the boy didn’t feel trapped. The brunette nods, dropping his head back onto the winged teenager’s shoulder. Y/n lightly pats his back, a frown on their face and they lay their head on top of Tubbo’s. Ranboo shuffles over, standing over the three as Tommy finally snaps out of whatever daze he was in, leaning back in the wooden chair. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Ranboo asks the blonde, his eyes narrowing in worry as he lays a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy jumps a bit at the contact, simply nodding his head. Sam lets out a sigh, a frustrated look on his face as he motions for Puffy and the other adults in the room to follow him. “I’m really sorry.” Ranboo says, quietly. Tommy raises a brow, turning to face him. Tubbo raises his head again as both himself and Y/n turn their attention to the other two teens. </p><p>“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything.” Tommy questions. Ranboo looks towards the floor, letting out a sigh. </p><p>“I- I...I stole your family.” Ranboo managed to get out, shaking his head. “I basically replaced you and- I can’t imagine how that feels.” Tommy stares at Ranboo for a few moments, and the tribrid continues to speak. “I feel terrible, you’re my friend an-” </p><p>“Ranboo.” Tommy stops the tribrid, shaking his head. “Just, shut up for a second.” the blonde continues, turning back towards the table. It’s quiet for a few seconds, and Ranboo has an expression of dread on his face, waiting for the younger boy to say something. Y/n feels Tubbo’s grip tighten as Tommy lets out a sigh. The h/c teen moves their wing to nudge Tommy slightly, giving the blonde a worried look. “Ranboo. It’s no big deal.” Ranboo’s eyes widen. </p><p>“W-What? What do you mean it’s not big-” </p><p>“Listen.” Tommy cuts him off again, Turning to face him. “You didn’t steal my family, They abandoned me,” Tommy says, his fists clenched under the table. “But I don’t need them. I don’t need Techno or Phil. I don’t even need Wilbur!” Tommy says, Y/n could see tears pricking the corner of his eyes, that begin to fall as he speaks again. “I have you, and Tubbo, a-and Sam, Puffy, Y/n!” Tommy takes in a breath, noticing Puffy step back in the room with concern written across her face. “You guys are my family, not them.” Tommy finishes, turning back to the table. Puffy carefully approaches the blonde with Wide eyes, but before she can reach him Ranboo has his pulled in a hug.  </p><p>“Oh, Tommy…” The sheep-hybrid trails off, looking both worried but endeared at the same time. Sam had stepped into the room, followed by Ghostbur. The creeper-hybrid motioning for the others to stay in the living room. Y/n nudges Tubbo slightly, causing the brunette to pull away, rushing to join the hug with Ranboo. Y/n smiles slightly, moving to Ranboo’s other side to join as well. </p><p>____________________</p><p>A hooded figure stands atop a large white building, staring down at the giant black and red building before him. His two pawns behind him, arms full of TNT. The figure lets out a drab chuckle, turning to his companions. </p><p>“Are you two ready?” He questions, ignoring the nervous composers of his companions. </p><p>“I still think this is a bad idea,” Punz says, shaking his head. “I know Dream. Bad, He’s a snake.” Bad simply ignores the blonde’s worries, waving a dismissive hand. </p><p>“Snake or not, we need his assistance. If we free him, he’ll be in debt to us.” Bad explains, a grin growing on his face as he watches the building. “He’s probably the only one that would do it if we ask, uninfected. Seeing as the kid can only kill us.” Punz bites his lip, glancing at Ant who looked just as worried. </p><p>“Wheres Sam?” Ant suddenly questions, noting the emptiness of the area that was usually patrolled by Sam or the Warden. </p><p>“The robots inside, we’ll deal with it later. Right now we need in the prison.” Bad explains. Enderpealing down to the front of the prison, followed by his companions. Punz hesitates, hand clenched around his sword. ‘You can stop this, Punz.’ the man thinks to himself, holding his breath as a blinding pain reverberates through his skull. </p><p>‘You belong to me’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honey-colored eyes what as sparks fly from the Mechanical wings on the backs of the fighting Valkeyres, The Sharp, bronze appendages colliding with an echo as the two swords also clash. Seraph narrows her eyes as the opposing Valkyre knocks the shorter to the ground, quickly moving to perform a finishing move before the door burst open behind the angel, the blonde woman spinning around. </p><p> </p><p>“Enough!” a harsh voice rings out the room, Seraph takes a step to the side as the commander steps inside, trailed by a few other normal angels. The commander’s face was contorted in a snarl, constant glare on her face. Silverly hair pinned in a tight bun as her grey eyes scanned over the area. “Keep going on like this and the Crimson will eat you up in minutes!” She yelled, Seraph watching as the Valkyre Fledglings cower a bit. The blonde frowns, taking a step towards the women, Unlike the other valkyries, her metal wings were a shimmery silver, showing of her status above them. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Vadra, They’re still just children. You can’t expect them to learn like you in just a few weeks” Seraph defends the young Valkyries, ignoring the glare Vadra sends to her. </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have much time to spare, He could invade again any minute and we must be more prepared than last time! We cannot lose Lady Alex like the others.” Vedra explains, waving off Seraph before she can speak again. “Leave my Valkyries, You could barely care for the Fledgling under your wing. I don’t need you attempting to tend to mine.” Vadra says, descending the golden staircase towards the young valkyries. Seraph watches her go with her teeth clenched, a harsh glare in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Lady Seraph?” The blonde glanced over her shoulder, softening her gaze as an Apprentice Valkyrie grinned at her, dressed in golden armor. “I believe Lady Alex wishes to speak with you.” she says, laying a hand on the younger shoulder. “and...Don’t listen to Vadra, I’m sure she doesn’t know the half of what you’ve been through.” the dark-skinned valkyrie says, smiling softly. Seraph returns the smile, nodding her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sidne.” The Honey-haired angel leaves the arena, flinching as the door slams shut behind her. Her eyes narrow at the sight of the lone Island across the sky, the place having been abandoned by all the life in the Aether when the crimson began to grow. Alex successfully managed to destroy it before it could spread further and corrupt the life of the realm. Seraph let out a sigh, mind drifting to Y/n, she had been tasked to care for the Empyrean when they were created since Alex and Steve didn’t have the time themselves and Herobrine...well, he was the cause of their creation. The angel had decided to heal the wounds they received with what little power she had connected to the overworld, at least that’d give them more mobility if they’re ever in a dangerous situation again. Seraph took to the sky, quickly flying across the way towards the temple, The white building glowing in the light of the sun. The woman quickly burst into the temple, striding down the halls and past many younger angels that worked in the large building, keeping it tended to. Seraph compared the Valkyries to the other Angels often. Most angels had golden or cream-colored wings, sometimes with a dark grey or black, while the valkyries, obviously, had metal wings. </p><p> </p><p>All the Valkyries were Woman, Strong warriors that usually ride the winged horses around the Aether into battle as they cannot fly with their wings. Valkyrie wings are usually used as Weapons, their metal feathers are sharp as Razors. Angel, while they lack in hand-to-hand combat, they excel in magic, Seraph knew many angels that tend to the souls in the Aether that know all sorts of different spells, including darker ones that had been outlawed in the Aether, though, Seraph isn’t a snitch, she knew some of those spells herself. Y/n was different to both the humanoid races of the Aether, something special as they had been crafted with the essence of three greater beings. Seraph never got the chance to discover what kind of abilities they actually had, though she suspected that the Teen would inherit Alex’s Charm, the angel wonders what they might have gotten from Steve or Herobrine. Seraph pauses, a frown growing on her face. The fact that Y/n was able to perform the charm and not kill everyone with their lack of training was impressive, but it had suddenly occurred to the Woman that Y/n had no idea how to trigger or control their abilities. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there you are! Planning on doodling by the door all day or are you coming inside?” Seraph jumps, glaring at Alex’s elderly assistant, the man returning the look as he opens the door to Alex’s chamber wider. “You younglings know nothing of manners anymore.” Zephone seethes to himself as Seraph pushes past him, brushing his shoulder purposefully as she did so. The grey-haired angel trails behind her, muttering to himself about how she was ‘so disrespectful’ </p><p> </p><p>“Lady Alex!” Seraph exclaimed as they neared the orange-haired woman, The green-dressed goddess spinning around with a look of excitement mixed with worry on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Seraph, my dove, They’ve said they found him!” Alex exclaims, rushing towards the shorter angel. </p><p> </p><p>“Steve?” Alex nods quickly and Seraph notices tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “Well, where is he?” The ginger let out a sigh, pulling away. </p><p> </p><p>“Thats the hard part…” the goddess trails off, turning back to the window. “He’s in the nether.” </p><p>___________________</p><p> </p><p>Y/n leaned their head against their arm, watching as the snow, mixed with water, dripped down the window, Ghostbur sat beside them, also staring out the window. Apparently, the Ghost melted in the rain, so he was stranded in Snowchester for the time being. Puffy and Sam were settled in the kitchen, talking in whispers. Tubbo, Tommy, Ranboo, and Y/n themselves (along with Ghostbur) were the only ones remaining in the home, Everyone else had left to their own homes, leaving just them. Tommy had been silent since the interaction in the kitchen, curled up on the couch, presumably sleeping since he hadn’t the night before. Tubbo was sitting in front of the fireplace, his eyes were closed but he was sitting upright, honda extended towards the flames. Ranboo had his face shoved in a book, leaning against Puffy’s couch reading a fantasy novel. Y/n let out a sigh, looking to Ghostbur, The ghost was fiddling with the blue in his hands, the fluffy object slowly getting lighter instead of dark. </p><p> </p><p>“Ghostbur?” Y/n whispers to the spirit, causing him to jump a bit. Y/n shuffled closer, deciding that since no one is listening, they can continue to ask about stuff. “We can finish talking now,” they explain, watching as a mix of nervousness and excitement grows in the spirits greyed out eyes. “But we have to whisper.” Ghostbur nods, glancing over at the others. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. What do you wanna know?” Ghostbur asks, leaning towards the winged teenager. </p><p> </p><p>“You said Tommy got exiled, can you explain that to me?” Y/n asks, that was the main thing they were curious about. Tommy was really nice, why would anyone want to do that to him. The h/c teen thought back to when Jack Manifold tried to kill Tommy and the question grew even more. What had Tommy done to make someone want him dead. Ghostbur hesitates for a moment, glancing over at said boy for a moment before looking back at the h/c angel. </p><p> </p><p>“Well...It’s a long story… the gist of it is, he and Ranboo accidentally burned someone’s house down and it made Dream angry, so he made Tubbo exile Tommy or he’d close off L’manburg.” Ghostbur explained as quietly as he could, so neither Ranboo nor Tubbo, who were the closest, could hear. Y/n noticed Tubbo’s ear twitch in the corner of their eye, the boy’s head-turning towards them slightly. He must have heard them say his name. Y/n silently shushes Ghostbur, bringing their finger up to their mouth. The two waited a moment, to make sure the Goat-hybrid wasn’t listening before Ghostbur continues. “...I went with him...And Dream came too, he’d come by every day and blow up all Tommy’s stuff, he was really mean.” Ghostbur said, a sorrowful look in his eyes, he seemed to clench the blue tighter. </p><p> </p><p>“Did Dream hurt you?” Y/n questions, tilting their head a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Not me…” Ghostbur trails off “there wasn’t much I could really do, I can’t touch people…” Ghostbur continues, tears similar to the blue clutched in his hand dripping from his eyes. Y/n paused before asking another question, a glare falling on their face at the thought. What they had gotten from this story so far, along with the fact that the mans in prison and the almost unnoticeable scars left on the blonde, was that Dream had abused him, for practically nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“But...people came to help him, right?” Y/n questioned, their mind shifting the Puffy and Sam, surly they wouldn’t have allowed that. Ghostbur shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy wouldn’t tell anyone about it, he won’t either,” Ghostbur mutters, glancing back at Tubbo. “Not even Tubbo, I don’t know why.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you tell them? If you know.” </p><p> </p><p>“I really shouldn’t be telling you, not without Tommy’s permission but...Someone needs to know.” Ghostbur finishes, the blue leaking out of the object onto the floor before dissolving into the air. Y/n clenches their teeth, a new hatred for a person they’ve never met growing in their brain. Y/n was unsure what to say next, after that truth bomb. </p><p> </p><p>“And...Why is Tubbo so scared of Techno?” The teen decides to ask. Glancing at the brunette, who had moved to a laying position, head resting on his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Techno took one of his lives,” Ghostbur said, looking over at the boy. “With Fireworks I believe, thats why he has all those...scars,” Ghostbur explains, shaking his head. “I don’t remember much from then, I was alive then. Thats what Tommy told me when I asked.” Y/n nods, sending the Brunette a sympathetic glance. Y/n turned their gaze to Ranboo, the tribrid still peacefully indulged in the red book he was reading. </p><p> </p><p>“And Ranboo? Whats happened to him?” Ghostbur turns his steel gaze to the mutli-colored boy, tapping his chin. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m...not sure. He does this thing sometimes called ‘Enderwalk’ it’s like sleepwalking but...dangerous.” Ghostbur explains, frowning. “Thats when he forgets, during the Enderwalk. It’s like there is another person controlling him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thats...Scary.” Y/n mutters under their breath, before letting out a sigh. Their new family was a lot more messed up than they thought. The urge to give all three of them the tightest hug possible growing in their chest. Y/n clenches their fists as Ghostbur speaks again. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...Dream is in jail, not just because of what he did to Tommy but...Because he caused everything that’s happened.” Ghostbur says, fiddling with his fingers. “He destroyed L’manburg...He started the first war...He’s just an agent of chaos.” Y/n frowns, listening to Ghostbur continue to spout about Dream, a rage growing in them. Why didn’t they just kill the guy if he was so dangerous. They had him right where they want him. Y/n glances back at their friends, grinding their teeth a bit, deciding that, if they ever meet this man, he wouldn’t receive any mercy. </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>“Where would we go?” Puffy questions, leaning against the counter behind her as Sam paces. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t wanna stay here anymore, especially with the kids. It’s too dangerous </p><p>Puffy.” Sam says, pausing to grab the short hybrids’ shoulders. “The Eggpire knows they’re here, they’ll come back until they’ve killed all of us.” Puffy frowns, eyes wide as she pulls away from the creeper-hybrid. It’s silent for a while, both the adults staring in different directions. Sam was insistent on moving their children to a safer place. Mainly Tommy and Y/n seeing as they were the Eggpire’s main target. Ranboo was safe with Techno and Phil and the Eggpire doesn’t seem to care too much for Tubbo at the moment. Puffy snaps her fingers, causing Sam to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Kinoko Kingdom!” The sheep-hybrid says, a grin on her face. “Not only that, but Niki’s underground city is there too! The eggpire doesn’t know where that is, Karl’s been keeping it a secret.” Puffy explains, grabbing her communicator. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? Doesn’t Niki wanna...Y’know…” Sam trails off, narrowing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“She won’t with us around, They’ll be safe there.” Puffy continues, quickly typing a message to the leader of the city. Karl is quick to respond, sounding confused but agreeing to welcome them to his Kingdom. “Karl said we can stay!” Puffy exclaimed, excitement filling her. Sam stared for a moment, still unsure of the idea of having Tommy so close to someone that wants to kill him, though Niki was a lot less dangerous than the eggpire. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright...Kinoko Kingdom it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lava glowed against the walls of cracked and crying obsidian. Laying on the single bed in the dismal room, was a man with a cracked mask, a clock clutched in his scarred hands. The mask had an eerie smile painted on the front, but the man felt everything but happiness. He was enraged, despite his composure showing the opposite. Sam hadn’t been back for days, neither had Tommy, which angered the man even more. Tommy usually came around twice a week to ‘mock’ him for being in jail, but it had been almost two weeks since Dream had seen the teenager. Dream also hadn’t been able to invade Ranboo’s mind, the tribrid’s moral had been too strong to break through, unlike when he had first joined the SMP in the middle of the chaos. Having no one to really speak to aside from the Warden that roamed the halls of the prison, Dream was getting angrier and angrier. The masked man lightly taps the glass of the clock, narrowing his eyes behind the mask as the clock had failed to tick. The easy to anger man had thrown the thing at one of the walls in a fit of furor, now it was broken and Sam was nowhere to be found. Dreams grip on the golden object tightened and, with a heavy sigh, he tossed it to the floor, rolling onto his back with a huff. The green-clad man sat up as the sound of people speaking reaches his ears, a smirk growing behind the pale mask. So Tommy finally decided to come back. Dreams smile fades slightly as the voices reach him, the man able to make out Bad barking orders through his communicator and at someone else before the lava dissipates.</p><p>Dream stands, approaching the bridge, a glare grows in his eyes as he sees Bad, though, it’s not exactly the one he remembers. The demon stands there with Antfrost by his side, a large grin on his face. Sam wasn’t with them, which causes the blonde man to raise a brow. </p><p>“Dream! You look great!” Bad exclaimed, motioning to Ant who pulls the lever for the bridge. “For a man thats been in prison for months, at least.” Bad continues, motioning for Dream to step onto the obsidian bridge. Something was up, there’s no way Sam would let them in here alone, and they were letting him out. Bad was there when they locked him up, though, he looked much different than he had then. </p><p>“Bad…” Dream trailed off as he stepped off the bridge. “Is this somekind of probation?...Like...Am I getting to go on a walk?” Bad laughs, the sound echoing through the area. Antfrost simply stares at him, his eyes a dark red causing the masked-mans eyes to widen slightly. </p><p>“Dream! We’re freeing you!” Bad exclaims, quickly grabbing the green-clad man’s wrist pulling him through the maze of a prison, Punz guiding them through the communicator as well as informing them where the Warden was patrolling. </p><p>“Why?” Dream questioned, genuinely confused on why Bad of all people wanted him back out in the world. Bad and Dream had opposite morals, The masked man wasn’t even sure they were friends anymore. <br/>“Well, The main reason is that we need you to do something for us.” Bad explains as they regroup with Punz, the blonde sharing the same blank expressions and red eyes as the cat-hybrid. “There’s a new person on the server that needs to be...taught a lesson, per se.” Dream raises a brow. Most everyone that joined the SMP needed either his, Callahan, or Alyssa’s permission to stay, Callahan and Alyssa were also against him so they probably felt no need to ask or tell him about this new person. </p><p>“So...If I do this, what do I get in return?” Dream questions as Bad lead him to a chest, full of stuff settled right outside the prison. The warden would find out someone broke him out and warn Sam soon, so He needed to hurry. A grin grows on Bad’s face, one that was very uncharacteristic for the soft-hearted demon. </p><p>“Dream...We’ve already freed you, haven’t we?” Dream glares slightly, moving towards the forest dressed in some basic diamond armor, he’d have to re-get everything he had before, seeing as Tommy had confiscated and destroyed all his other stuff, though the man was more annoyed by the men standing before him. Of course, they let him out to get a favor. </p><p>“Fine.” With that, the masked man tossed an ender pearl into the uninhabited area of the forest. Rushing into the trees as an alarm begins to blare from Pandora’s box. </p><p>____________________________<br/>Puffy led the others through the entrance into the kingdom, both Y/n and Tommy staring in awe. The sheep-hybrid let out a laugh, looking over at Sam who had been tailing them for any danger as well as Protecting the blue-colored sheep on a lead. They had come across the animal on the way over, Ghostbur had stayed with Ranboo and Tubbo in Snowchester, so Tommy insisted they take Friend with them. The sheep was a bit unruly, attempting to break from her lead and chew on the end of Y/n’s cape and their wings, but somehow they managed to get the sheep safely into the kingdom. </p><p>“How have I never been here before?!” Tommy exclaimed, rushing towards one of the large, castle-like buildings. “Like, I’ve heard of the place but...I didn’t think it was...an actual kingdom.” Puffy smiles at the teen’s faces, Y/n stepping over to a group of flowers growing on the sides of the building’s carefully caressing the blue and purple petals. They had dressed in different clothing before leaving, a black and gray sweater with some blue pants, they’re usual, roughed up, dirty boots laced on their feet. They had yet to get a new pair of shoes they so desperately needed, Eret had mentioned working on it. Puffy would have to get in touch with the royal sometime soon after they’ve settled in. </p><p>“Is Karl around?” Sam asked, his previously stoic facade falling as they neared the middle of the city. The hybrid was still eyeing the area, probably for more dangers like Niki and Jack. Y/n delicately pulled a few flowers from the pile, Puffy pausing the watch them as they quickly tie the flowers together by the stems, turning the Teal, blue, and purple flowers into a crown that they cautiously place on their head, turning around to face the sheep-hybrid with a big grin. Sam and Tommy continued with Friend, an unfamiliar, black-haired man rushing towards them, a pair of greyish-white wings that faded to yellow sticking from his back. A smile grows on Tommy’s face as the nicely dressed hybrid gets closer. </p><p>“Big Q!” The blonde exclaims, pausing a few feet in front of the man. </p><p>“Tomay!” the man yells, in a strange accent, pulling Tommy into a side hug for half a second before pulling away. “What are you doing here, I haven’t seen you since...well...y’know.” the black-haired man trails off, glancing towards Sam as Puffy and Y/n join them. </p><p>“Yeah..I’ve been busy. I’m sure you have been too.” Tommy says, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>“We’re kind of….in danger,” Sam says, causing the black-haired man’s eyes to widen, his wings fluffing up slightly. “The eggpire…” Sam trails off and the man’s surprised expression turns into a harsh glare.</p><p>“Of course.” He seethes, crossing his arms. Puffy lays her hand on Y/n’s shoulders as, the man motions for them to follow him. “You guys should talk to Karl then.” Puffy speeds up a bit, walking beside the hybrid with Y/n. </p><p>“Alex, this is Y/n, Y/n this is Alex. He’s a duck hybrid.” Puffy quickly introduced the two. Y/n gives Alex a wave, noticing the scar over the man’s left eyes. Y/n looked away, as too not stare, curious as to how he’d gotten the injury. Alex gives the two a grin, but doesn’t say anything as they reach a wooden building. Sam ties Freind to a fence outside as Alex leads Puffy, Y/n, and Tommy inside. As if waiting for them, another Man, presumably Karl, pops out, dressed in a similarly colored hoodie as Tubbo’s shirt, a swirl through the middle with a pair of eyes on top, a bright smile on the brunettes face. </p><p>“Hi Puffy!” he exclaims, Puffy returning the greeting with just as much enthusiasm as Sam approaches. “I’m glad to have you here! You can stay as long as you want!” Karl enthuses, seeming excited to have more people in his city. </p><p>“Karl, This is Y/n.” Puffy greets, motioning to the teen who waves. Karl smiles, giving the h/c teenager a handshake. Karl seemed a lot more happy-go-lucky. Tommy clears his throat, Karl’s eyes landing on the blonde. The brunette’s face falls slightly, though it seemed to be more in pity than anything. Y/n felt Puffy’s grip on their shoulders tighten as the two stares at each other for a moment, before Karl’s smile returns. <br/>“Tommy, I haven’t seen you…” Karl trails off, shaking his head. “Are you alright?” worry was clear in the brunette’s tone. Tommy’s expression turns to one of surprise as if he wasn’t expecting to be welcomed by the man, but it quickly disappears as the blonde nods. </p><p>“I’m doing good,” Tommy says quickly, awkwardly shuffling his feet, Sam stood behind him, his hands shoved in his pockets as he glanced around the room they were stood in. Karl nods at him, before turning his gaze back to Puffy and Y/n, Alex was standing by Karl’s side, silently with his arms crossed. The duck-hybrid looked conflicted, eyes glaring at the floor. </p><p>“Well, Puffy. We don’t really have anywhere for you to stay right now in the city, but I’m sure Niki would be fine with you staying in her city.” At Karl’s words, Sam’s head quickly shoots in his direction, eyes wide. Puffy stutters for a second, her words caught in her throat before she coughed a bit, letting out a chuckle. </p><p>“Of course...But I don’t want to bother her-” </p><p>“Nonsense, Niki’s the sweetest! I’m sure she’d have no problem with it.” Karl says, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. Y/n glances at Puffy, remembering a few of her encounters with Niki, How aggressive she had been at Sam’s house when Tommy answered the door, as well as when she helped Jack Manifold out of the forest after Y/n had hurt him. She was much more mellow when they had met again. “She did say anyone was welcome.” Sam glances at Tommy, the blonde looking unbothered by the information, simply staring forward with a blank expression, the creeper-hybrid lays a hand on his shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts as a sigh leaves the blonde. </p><p>“Seeing as it’s our only option…” Tommy trails off. Catching Puffy’s attention. The sheep-hybrid herself was a bit uncomfortable with the idea, thinking back to her last interaction with her fiancee. </p><p>“I-I guess we could go ask her.” The sheep-hybrid stutters, bidding Karl and Alex goodbye as they exited the building. Tommy rushing to Friend, running his hand through her fluff to calm himself. Puffy turns to Sam, nervousness showing clearly on her face. “We can’t stay with Niki!” the sheep-hybrid whisper-yells. Sam lets out a sigh, a conflicted look in his eyes. </p><p>“So we came all this way...for nothing?” Y/n questions, a frown on their face. They spent the day walking from the cold of Snowchester to here and now they have to go back. Puffy glances at them letting out a huff of frustration. “I’m sure Niki won’t mind.” Y/n offers, fiddling with their fingers. </p><p>“It’s not that simple, Y/n.” Sam says, stepping towards the teenager, ruffling their hair, taking care not to knock the flowers out of place or off their head. “Niki...her and Jack...they’re out to get Tommy.” Sam says, quietly, in a hope that Tommy won’t hear. Y/n raises a brow, confused. </p><p>“But…” Y/n trails off, before Tommy turns away from the sheep, lead in his grasp. </p><p>“I’m not going back. I’m not afraid of Niki.” Tommy says, a determined look in his eyes. Puffy lowers her gaze, letting out a sigh. The woman would have to face her fiancee again eventually. Letting out a breath, Puffy lowers her arms, nodding her head. </p><p>“It’s not permanent.” the woman mutters, nodding her head. “We’ll protect you from her. If she tries anything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Purple sparks filtered through the air from the portal, Seraph gazed at the structure in unease. The Usual feeling of Dread falling upon her shoulders as she and Alex neared the portal. Standing beside the structure, where angels of all different looks, studying and making sure the thing was safe. The last time a nether portal was opened in the Aether was before Seraph even existed, opened by Herobrine to escape the Aether during his rebellion, Which is where he still dwells, and now Steve is there with him. Alex was dressed in Gravite armor, a sword made of Icestone on her side. Storming the opposite dimension with her were a group of well-trained Valkyries, much older than the fledglings Seraph had viewed practicing the day before, their appearances bogged down by years of training and wars, also dressed in the tough armor of Gravite. Seraph was relieved to see the older valkyries instead of the Fledglings, Valda had considered sending the children into the Nether to further their training but Herself, Alex, and Many other angels had objected to the proposition. Alex paused in front of the portal, glaring at the ebony framed structure with a kind of Hatred Seraph hadn’t seen on her face before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had hoped I’d never have to face this place again.” The goddess spoke quietly, watching as the Valkyries entered the portal ahead of her. Seraph approaches her, laying a hand on the higher beings’ shoulder. “Who knows how much it’s changed since Herobrine has taken over.” Alex continues with a loud sigh, pulling the Gravite helmet over her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It couldn’t have changed that much.” Seraph offers some comfort, stepping away from the redhead as she marches towards the portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised, all the idea’s in his head he couldn’t have here; he most definitely created there.” The goddess finishes, stepping into the portal. Seraph holds her beath watching till the goddess disappears in a puff of purple particles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki wasn’t sure what to do when she saw Puffy enter her city, nor when her fiancee was trailed by Sam, Tommy, and the kid that broke Jack’s arm. The pink-haired woman was stunned into silence as Puffy explained their situation, her eyes focused everywhere but on the new residents of her city. Niki was at unease with the way Sam stared at her, and she hated how tense Puffy and Tommy seemed. They had once been her friends, but now they seemed more like strangers. Niki had silently led them to the living area before rushing off to the pet room, cottling the animals in a panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonono” the young woman mumbled to herself, face pressed into the polar bear’s fur, the animal simply sniffing a bit at the air before letting out a yawn. “This can’t be happening.” Niki was unable to say anything during the encounter, only nodding her head at their questions. Her mind was running laps at the sight of them. Niki wasn’t ready to face Tommy, Niki wasn’t ready to face Puffy either, sure, she wanted a change. She was no longer out for the blonde teenager’s blood, but she knows they aren’t going to be quick to trust her again. And what about Jack. The glasses-wearing teen was going to be pissed when he found out she was living with his enemy. She’d just have to keep him away, yeah, that would work. Niki sat up, exiting the room with the animals, making sure she looked presentable beforehand. The pink-haired woman quickly walked towards her chest room, aiming to retrieve a bottle of water to calm herself before someone stepped in her path, a lead clutched in their hands attached to a familiar dark blue sheep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...H-Hello.” It was the h/c teenager with the wings, they had their eyes averted towards the floor. “Do you have a place fo-for friend?” Niki blinks, looking down the hallway the kid had come from to see Sam leaning against the door, his red eyes watching the both of them. Niki swallows, turning back to the child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Um, you can follow me.” Niki motions for the teen to follow her, leading them back towards the animal’s room. The e/c teenager seemed much more comfortable around the woman than the rest of their ‘family per se. Trailing closely behind the pink-haired woman. “What’s your name?” Niki decides to ask, breaking the silence. Niki was usually alone in her city, maybe having some company would do some good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-my name is Y/n, you’re Niki? Right?” Y/n said, patting Friends’ head lightly, the sheep letting out a small bleet. Niki nods, a small smile forming on her face as they entered the pet area, Niki watching the teen face light up at the sight of all the animals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Y/n...What exactly are you guys staying here for?” Niki questions, admitting she hadn’t actually been listening when Puffy had been explaining their situation. Y/n raises a brow, tying Friend to a post away from the bears and wolves. The sheep didn’t seem bothered, shoving her head into one of the feeding troughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Puffy and Sam say that we’re safer here,” Y/n says, crouching down to pat some of the puppies that had gotten excited and jumped on them. Niki crouches beside the teen, frowning a bit. What was so dangerous that Sam thought Tommy would be safer with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The woman didn’t voice her thoughts, turning her attention back to Y/n as the teen taps her shoulder. “What are you’re dog’s names?” The h/c teen questions, tilting their head. Niki smiles slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, these are Techno’s dogs,” Niki says, patting a silvery-colored wolf on the head. “I have more space here for them.” Y/n turned their attention towards Steve, the bear still lazing in the corner, snoring slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a bear?” The teen questions, standing up so quickly they nearly knock the flower crown off their head. Niki giggles as the kid bounds towards the animal, Steve looking up with a grunt as the teen’s footfalls startle him awake. “‘Steve’? Thats a weird name for a bear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno named him as well,” Niki informs, standing beside the slightly taller teenager as they pet the bear’s head. “Now that I think about it, all the animals here are Techno’s,” Niki says with a short laugh. Y/n doesn’t speak, turning back to Friend. The winged teen pets the sheeps head, whispering something to her before turning back to Niki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Puffy wanted me to ask if you had any food to spare, it took us all day to get here.” Niki felt a frown form on her face, Did they have Y/n come to talk with her because she doesn’t know them? Niki shook her head, giving the younger a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have food to spare, Come on.” Niki leads Y/n to the kitchen, digging through some cabinets for some baked Potatoes and steak, putting some on a tray. Y/n goes to take it but Niki pulls away. “We can hand it over together.” Niki insists, Y/n taking the lead as they walked back towards the rooms Niki had given up. A hint of nervousness showed on the hazel-eyed woman’s face as they neared the room, Sam still standing by the door to one of the rooms, Eyeing Niki as they approach. Niki gives Sam her best smile, allowing Y/n to take the tray from her and offer it to Sam. Sam takes the tray opening the door to step back inside. The creeper-hybrid motions for Y/n to enter, but both Sam and Niki are surprised with the teen shakes their head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna look around some more, this place is huge!” the h/c teen exclaims. Sam raises a brow, glancing at Niki with a criticizing gaze before nodding his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Don’t get us kicked out just yet.” The hybrid jokes, ruffling Y/n’s h/c hair, being careful not to knock off their crown. Sam disappears into the room, the door clicking shut behind him as Y/n turns back to Niki, a look of worry in their e/c eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They think your bad.” The teen whisper-yells as the two walk back down the hallway towards the beacon room. “I don’t think you are though...You came to stop Jack.” Y/n admits, speaking louder as they neared the open area. Niki doesn’t speak, staring up at the light coming form the beacon before letting out a sigh, quickly wiping away the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re right…” The pink-haired woman accepts, turning back towards the young h/c, “I tried to kill him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, you don’t want to anymore?” Y/n questions, tilting their head to the side, Niki almost smiles at the action, but her mind is boggled once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Niki drops her arms, averting her gaze to the floor with a huff. “I-It was a mistake…” Niki felt a bit comforted to have someone on her side, someone to listen with the same opinion as herself. She couldn’t talk about her feeling with Jack, the boy had opposite intentions than her. Niki could no longer look to Puffy either, at least, not right now. Her relationship with the sheep-hybrid had become strained when their morals had differed. Niki considered Technoblade, but Techno was very iffy with Emotions and the woman didn’t really know Phil well enough to talk with him. Niki had considered talking with Ranboo, but decided against it, she shouldn’t depend on anyone in the syndicate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...I think you’re good.” Y/n says, moving to sit on the beacon beside the still standing Niki. The woman smiles slightly, taking a seat beside the younger teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam listened for a moment as Niki and Y/n wandered off. Puffy didn’t have enough energy to face her fiancee again, and Sam didn’t trust Niki with Tommy nor did he want to leave them alone in case Jack was around somewhere, so, after a few minutes of consideration. They had sent Y/n to speak with Niki. It seemed like a good idea, they had never met before (as far as Sam and Puffy know) and so they had no reason to dislike each other. Puffy seemed fine with the idea but it stressed both Sam and Tommy to leave Y/n alone with the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Y/n?” Tommy questions as Sam passed the fixed tray to Puffy, the sheep-hybrid carefully examining the food pieces to make sure nothing was wrong with them. “Why didn’t they come back in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/n wanted to look around a bit more.” Sam explains, letting out a sigh as a look of panic grows on Tommy’s face. “They’ll be fine, Tommy. You’re the one we need to worry about in here.” Puffy set the tray on a nearby table, grabbing her communicator as it lets out a ping. Tommy doesn’t speak, pulling his legs to his chest with a huff, The blonde was extremely tense and Sam moved to sit next to him, pulling the boy into a side hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo wants to know how we’re settling in,” Puffy says, glancing at Sam. “should I be honest?” Sam chuckles lightly, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want them to worry,” Sam says, thinking back to How worried both Ranboo and Tubbo had been when they left. “I hope Ponk is still feeding Fran.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should get him to bring her here.” Puffy says, “She’s probably lonely.” Sam nods, frowning at the thought of his canine companion waiting for him to return only to be let down as the day ends. Tommy loosens up a bit, leaning against the back of the red-covered bed with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Y/n will be back soon?” The blonde questions, clearly having been more at ease in the angel’s presence, though, Sam had felt the same, maybe they were just worried for them in the presence of Niki, or they just have a calming effect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, this is an underground City. The place is huge.” Tommy frowns at Sam’s response, pushing away the food Puffy had offered to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Tommy, You haven’t eaten since yesterday.” Puffy frowns, “I know you’re a bit uneasy here, but thats no excuse not to care for yourself.” The sheep-hybrid scolds, pushing the food back towards the blonde. With a huff, Tommy takes it, staring down at the food with a frown. Sam sits down on one of the chairs in the room, Niki hadn’t said anything with she led them down the hall, simply motioning to the room before running off. Sam could tell the pink-haired woman was nervous as she left, probably more nervous than they had been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we’re the only other people here?” Sam questions, towards no one in particular. When Karl had mentions the Underground city, he had expected it to be crawling with other people, but to his surprise, both this place and Kinoko Kingdom were practically empty. Sam knew Sapnap and George had also taken to living in Kinoko Kingdom, but they were often away, along with other Sam hadn’t met...Corpse and Pokimane? They weren’t around much either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would seem like it…” Puffy trails off “Must be lonely” The sheep-hybrid says, remembering the time she had visited the city when it was still under construction, the place was just as empty as it is now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Poor Niki,” Tommy said, a frown on his face. “I know how it feels to be all alone…” the blonde trails off. Sam noticing Puffy wince slightly at the boy’s words, tilting her head downwards, her wool-like hair covering her eyes. Sam knew what she was thinking, Niki was alone because of her. Though it wasn’t true, Niki is alone because she chooses to be. Sam lets out a sigh, suddenly, Sam’s communicator lets out a series of loud pings, startling everyone in the room. Sam quickly grabs the device, his face falling as he looks over the messages he had received. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘The prisoner has escaped’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘The prisoner has escaped’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'The prisoner has escaped’</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoke bellowed from the chimney of one of the many houses in the area, inside sat a tall tribrid and his goat-hybrid companion. The two sit in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company, a Mug clasped in the brunette’s hands with steam pouring out the top. Ranboo was staring out one of the windows, concern for his friends hadn’t left since they had taken their own leave. The bi-colored boy couldn’t help but feel something was about to happen, and it was going to happen to them. His communicator was clenched tightly in his hands, nervousness growing every second Puffy failed to respond to his messages. Did they not make it? Did the Eggpire ambush them and kill them? No, he would have seen the messages. Maybe they took them hostage. Tubbo hums slightly, catching the tribrids attention.</p><p>“Are you alright Ranboo?” the boy questions, twitching his ears. Ranboo glanced back down at the communicator, showing that the message had been seen but there was still no answer. Maybe she’s just busy at the moment. Ranboo sucked in a breath in an attempt to calm his growing nerves, turning to Tubbo as the brunette offers him the cup of tea he had yet to drink, the liquid still steaming hot.</p><p>“I’m fine, just worrying too much.” Ranboo finally responds, taking the drink from Tubbo without a fight, it’d probably do him some good to drink it. Tubbo nods, his ears tilting downwards as a look of stress takes over his teal eyes.</p><p>“I know, but Sam and Puffy are tough, and Tommy has the axe of peace, And Y/n has superpowers!” Tubbo exclaimed though the statement made Ranboo’s worry increase. Yeah, Tommy had the axe of peace, and he could, surprisingly, use it pretty well, but the eggpire combined is a lot stronger than a 17-year-old in some diamond armor. Y/n has superpowers, but even they themselves admitted they don’t know how to use or control them. What if Y/n accidentally blows something up, or kills someone innocent and makes everyone upset? Even worse, What if they accidentally kill themselves? A hand falls on Ranboo’s shoulder, and the multi-colored boy blinks, turning to Tubbo who was looking at him with a mix of emotions, one that clearly shown through the others was fear.</p><p>“Ranboo, you need to calm down.” The brunette said “You’re working yourself into a frenzy.” the goat-hybrid continues. Ranboo turns away, seeing his reflection in the dark glass of the communicator as his eyes fade from the bright violet back into their normal red and green. Ranboo lets out a sigh, deciding to shove his communicator back into his pocket and wait.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Tubbo shakes his head at the apology, lightly patting the taller boy on the head, since he could actually reach him while sitting down.</p><p>“I know you can’t help it, don’t apologize,” Tubbo says, turning back to the chests in his home, searching for somekind of food item. Ranboo smiles slightly, turning to the fireplace in the house to warm his hands that had been chilled by the metal communicator, unaware of the figure gazing at them through one of the small windows.</p><p>___________________</p><p>Dream let out a hum, stepping away from the window and into the powdered snow, he had carefully avoided everyone he saw, though not many people were around the main SMP or L’manburg anymore so it was pretty easy. The eggpire had sent him the coords to Snowchester, saying his ‘Target’ had been here with Tubbo and Ranboo, but it seems like they’re long gone no by Tubbo’s words, having left with Sam, Puffy and...Tommy...A small grin grows on the mask man’s face, Maybe if he finds them he can kill two birds with one stone. Literally.</p><p>The green-clad man adjusted the mask on his face, silently moving through the dark of Snowchester, blending into the darkness despite his brightly colored clothing. It would be harder to stay out of sight in more populated areas, though this was the only other town on the SMP aside from the reformed El Rapids and L’manburg, both of which are terrible places to hide. Dream snapped his fingers, smirking as the slime-hybrid he had yet to meet jumped and spun around, quickly backing into his home. The man didn’t move again until he was sure that the hybrid was no longer watching, before storming across the gap and into the forest. So far, no one seems to have been notified that he was out, maybe the alerts only go to Sam, but someone had to of heard the alarms blaring out of Pandora’s box. The Eggpire and himself we’re probably the only ones still around to hear it, now that Dream thinks.</p><p>The man pauses, leaning against a spruce tree before grabbing his communicator. Many other settlements had popped up while he was locked away, something he had learned by looking at the map in the main area by what was left of the community building. Dream would just have to look everywhere for them. A fleet that was dangerous for his freedom. If anyone catches him...it’s game over, the whole servers gonna turn just to catch him and lock him up again. Including his..friends…</p><p>Dream clenches his fist, nearly crushing the metal item in his hands before realizing that would be a mistake, there’s no getting that back if it gets destroyed again. Dream lets out a sigh, before pulling up the coords to one of the more recent places that had been established, Karl’s Kinoko Kingdom.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>“So, you did all this alone?” Y/n asked the timid Pink-haired woman, who simply nods, a small smile on her face. “Thats amazing! I can tell you put a lot of work into this place.” Y/n complements, hoping to boost the woman’s confidence a bit. She had been very upset when they arrived, but seemed to be warming to Y/n’s presence. The winged teen believes it’s better to be on her good side than her bad, and, Niki was really sweet. The h/c teen couldn’t understand why Sam and Puffy were so… iffy about her, nor could they believe that this woman would want to hurt anyone.</p><p>“Thank you...I made this place for people who need a home…” Niki trails off near the end, lowering her head with a sigh. “But...I refused to give it to the people that needed it the most.” Niki was a bit of an open book, it’s clear she hadn’t ever really talked about her problems before but Y/n was happy to listen and give some kind of advice. Niki had explained that she was engaged to Puffy but they had an argument a few weeks ago that messed things up a bit. Y/n wasn’t well versed on the topic of marriage, nor had they had an argument that extreme with anyone, but they offered what advice they could give, which was to make Puffy a bouquet. Which was where they were headed now, to Niki’s storage area in search of some flowers.</p><p>“That’s not true, You opened it up for Me, and For Tommy.” Y/n says, rushing a bit ahead of the pink-haired woman. Niki almost seemed to wince at the mention of Tommy, Y/n could see the regret in her eyes whenever they even started to mention him. For Niki, talking about Tommy was a sore subject. She had tried to kill him, but Y/n believe that people can change and Niki definitely has. “I appreciate you letting us stay.”</p><p>“You said it was to protect you and…” Niki trails off “From what are you being protected?” the woman continues, shaking her head slightly. Y/n frowns a bit, unsure of how to respond, had Niki never seen the Eggpire before, it wouldn’t be surprising given how far away form them she lives, and that she seems to spend all her time in either Kinoko Kingdom or the city.</p><p>“Well, There’s some bad people that wanna kill us.” Y/n explained, flexing their wings slightly, the appendages we’re healed but the teen had yet to take flight, knowing it’d hurt to use them again after having been unused for so long. “Like...really bad people…”</p><p>“Worse than me?” Y/n frowns at the woman’s words but nods their head. “Who would want to kill you? Tommy, I can kind of understand but, you…” Niki trails off, her eyes falling on the room of chests as they got nearer.</p><p>“A freaky cult, the eggpire is what they call themselves.” Y/n says, watching as Niki’s face falls. Neither of them says anything, Y/n looking to Niki for guidance as the teen rushes to one of the many chests.</p><p>“There are some flowers in this one.” Niki says, pointing to a chest that read ‘Leaves, Wood, and other earthly blocks’. Niki was a very wordy person, Y/n had discovered, every sign or label consisting of a nicely worded sentence than just one phrase like back at Sam’s house. Y/n digs through the chest for a few minutes, but both themself and Niki jump when Puffy turns the corner, a look of panic in her peachy eyes.</p><p>“Puffy-?” Y/n is unable to speak as Puffy starts to talk herself.</p><p>“He’s out.” was all the sheep-hybrid said, her fist clenched tightly around the sword in her hand. Puffy turns to Niki. “I don’t know how well I can trust you right now, but Dream is out there, and we have to go find him.” Niki’s eyes widen, but before she can speak, Puffy turns back to Sam, who had appeared from nowhere with a deadly glint in his eyes, a terrified-looking Tommy standing stiffly by his side.</p><p>“Y-you’ve got to explain more than just that! How did he even get out?” Niki tries to ask, Puffy shakes her head, looking to Sam who refuses to meet her gaze.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Puffy trails off, turning back to Y/n, grabbing the teen’s shoulders and pulling them to the side. “Listen, Y/n...If anything happens, don’t hesitate.” Puffy instructs, causing the teen’s e/c eyes to widen. “Protect Tommy, Be safe, alright.” Puffy seemed much more worried about Dream escaping, which made Y/n worry too, Ghostbur had told Y/n about Dream, and the teen had promised themselves if ever faced with him, he’d die. Y/n nods and a small smile falls on Puffy’s face, the woman presses a kiss on the top of the teen’s head of h/c hair before turning back to Sam.</p><p>Niki trails behind the ground as they watch Puffy and Sam leave, armed to the teeth in armor Niki had offered them. Niki seemed to hate Dream about as much as they did. Tommy hadn’t spoken a word, simply staring off into the distance with a blank expression. Y/n wasn’t too sure what to do or how to comfort him. He must be terrified to know that dream is free, considering everything Ghostbur had told Y/n Dream had done to Tommy. Niki sighs, moving to stand on Tommy’s otherside, grabbing his shoulder lightly, leading him towards the kitchen area.</p><p>“Why don’t we bake some cakes, to get our minds off of things.” the pink-haired woman offers, rubbing Tommy’s shoulders, the blonde doesn’t say anything, but keeps walking forwards when Niki releases him. Y/n moves to stand by his side, quickly grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it tightly.</p><p>“I’ll protect you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puffy and Sam had split in different directions as soon as they were out of Niki’s base, Puffy heading straight towards Snowchester. The woman expressing her concern for the people there including Ranboo, Tubbo, and Foolish. Sam, on the other hand, Grabbed his communicator, storming back to the SMP in search of Dream and The Eggpire. No doubt they were the ones that freed him, no one else would. The Creeper-hybrid was armed to the teeth, Trident clenched so tightly in his right hand that his knuckles were turning pale, his other weapons and tools strapped to his side. Sam was more than just angry at this point, he was enraged. First, this cult decided to target his children, and then they have the audacity to free one of his kid’s abuser. Sam, at this point, was no longer willing to spare this cult in the hope he could save them. They’ve just fucked with the wrong warden. </p><p>The SMP was just as empty as usual, the only sounds were of the mobs roaming around and the remaining animals in the area. The only person Sam saw whilst walking was Sapnap, and the pyromaniac stayed away from him, a nervous look in his eyes as they passed each other. Sapnap could probably tell Sam was infuriated. As the hybrid neared the base, he paused, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. It was unwise to just storm in there, even with how prepared he was. He was prepared last time as well and he knows how that turned out. Clenching his teeth, Sam yelled out for the leader of the cult, his trident ready to throw at so much as a move. </p><p>“Sam?” The creeper-hybrid spun around, inches from stabbing the person that had spoken until a familiar scream filled his ears. Hannah stumbled back a bit, nearly tripping over herself. The Florian’s green eyes were filled with a mix of confusion and fear “I-I didn’t steal anything! I swear” the younger woman ranted, raising her arms in defense. Sam lowered the trident. He had helped Hannah a few weeks ago as the Eggpire had trapped her in with the Egg like they had tried to do to him. It had slipped his mind until this point to check on her, her house and herself having had all its color ripped away from it. Though, she seemed fine now. </p><p>“Sorry...Hannah....” Sam mutters, turning back to the egg base, narrowing his eyes as the structure continues to pulse like blood in veins. Hannah kept her distance, eyeing the hybrid warily before turning her gaze to the egg-shaped building. </p><p>“uh...W-What are you doing?” Hannah stutters out trailing behind Sam, seeming to overcome her nervousness as Sam let out a quiet sigh, the two breaking into the red building. Sam turns to the Florian, his gaze softening slightly at the woman as they neared the Tunnel that leads to the Egg. </p><p>“Listen, I need to check something. Stay here.” Sam instructs the brunette, not bothering to explain the situation to her. Hannah doesn’t get the chance to respond as Sam quickly rushes down the tunnel. The hybrid holds the sword forwards, his mask doing little to block the rotting smell the egg produces, Sam cringes, they creeper-hybrid can’t imagine someone like Dream staying in a place like this long. From what he can remember from Dream monologues whilst he was locked away, He wasn’t too fond of the growing cult. Though, Dream also wasn’t one to disregard promises or favors, Seems Bad remembered that bit as well. </p><p>“Sam?” Hannah’s voice echoed down the tunnel, nearly being swallowed by the pulsing of whatever liquid was in the egg’s vines. “A-Are you okay?” the woman called out again. Sam glanced around the overgrown room, narrowing his eyes. At the lack of persons in the place. So they’re not here, great. </p><p>“Yeah…” Sam calls back, trailing off before turning and walking back up the tunnel “seems like no one’s home.” The tall hybrid spits, striding past the woman. </p><p>“Wait, what were you doing down there….didn’t you say…” The Florian trails off, muttering a bit to herself  “Uh….w-wait…” Sam pauses, turning his gaze back to Hannah. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Sam questions turning back to her. The woman laying a hand on her forehead, her eyebrows pulling together as her conflicted face turns into a look of pain. “Hannah.” The florian jumps, blinking before grinning at Sam. </p><p>“Oh, Hey Sam,” Hannah says, motioning towards a collection of flowers in her bag, all red. “I was just grabbing some stuff to redecorate my house,” Hannah says, pushing past Sam in the opposite direction of her home. Sams brow furrow in worry, trailing after the brunette. He probably should have checked on her much sooner. It was almost as if the woman had something else piloting her body, her movement unnatural, like the Warden Robot at the prison. Soon the florian stopped by a building, it was unfinished and made of crimson planks, the sight made Sam cringe. Yeah, this is bad.</p><p>“H-Hannah…” Sam trails off, The brunette turns to face him.</p><p>“Do you like it?” The smile on her face nearly sent a shiver down his spine, Sam clenched his Teeth, unsure of what to say or do. Maybe he could corral her into church prime and dunk her in some holy water before it progresses anymore. Maybe, if he couldn’t save Bad or Punz or Antfrost. He could save the young Florian from becoming a slave to that egg. </p><p>“It’s...lovely…” </p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Puffy sprints as fast as her legs would carry her, panic was all the white-haired hybrid could think as she rushed through the snow back to Snowchester. The woman was panting and the sun was beginning to rise again, warm light slowly basking over the cold area, but Puffy wasn’t planning to stop till she reached her destination. Puffy slowed down a bit as the cozy homes of Snowchester appeared in her vision, smiling slightly, the woman stumbles a bit, taking a few moments to catch her breath as she walks into the town. </p><p>“TUBBO! FOOLISH! RANBOO!” the woman didn’t waste anytime yelling for her kids as loud as possible, no one was about, but to her right, a door slammed open, crashing against the wood. </p><p>“Puffy?” Ranboo was the one who had rushed out, his eyes narrowed in confusion before he notices the panic and fear in Puffy’s. Tubbo stood behind him, peaking under the tribrids arm to look at the woman with worry written on his face. Before either boy could speak, Puffy rushes towards them, wrapping both of them in a tight hug. </p><p>“Oh thank whatever god is up there your alright!” The woman exclaimed, clutching the two close. Tubbo pulled away first, looking at Puffy, confused. </p><p>“Why are you back?” Tubbo questions, Ranboo knocking the goat-hybrid in the shoulder at the apathetic ask. Ranboo giving the older woman an apologetic glance. </p><p>“Sorry, you just woke us up,” Ranboo says with a nervous laugh. “But seriously...what happened?” The tribrid continues, nerves growing as Puffy’s face falls. The sheep-hybrid glances at Tubbo quickly, the action causing the brunette to tense. </p><p>“It’s...about Dream” Puffy managed to get out after a long silence. Her words cause both the boy’s faces to turn from confusion to terror. The woman noticed as Tubbo shuffles closer to Ranboo, grabbing to taller boy’s arm as Ranboo sucks in a breath. </p><p>“Dream…” The tribrid trails off, clenching his teeth. “..I’m hoping he’s dead but...by your face…” Ranboo continues, his shoulder tensing as Puffy shakes her head. </p><p>“He’s escaped.” </p><p>“How!” Tubbo yells as soon as the words leave the sheep-hybrids mouth, a mix of emotions in his eyes. “I thought that prison was secure?!” tears had quickly started dripping down the shorter teen’s face, the boy burying his face in Ranboo’s arm. </p><p>“I-I don’t know what happened…” Puffy says, moving to lay a palm on the brunette’s head, laying her other arm on Ranboo’s shoulder. “But...Sam went to get him. And he’s gonna kill him this time I promise you.” Puffy reassures. Neither teen speaks, Ranboo glaring at the floor while Tubbo sniffles slightly, refusing to move his head from Ranboo. Puffy lets out a sigh, petting the brunette’s head in an attempt to calm him. <br/>“Mom?” Puffy jumps slightly, along with Tubbo as Foolish accends the stairs to Ranboo’s home. “What happened?” Puffy sighs, shaking her head. </p><p>“We should get inside,” The hybrid says, pushing Ranboo’s shoulder slightly to coax him inside, followed by Tubbo. “I’ll explain in there, it’s safer.” <br/>______________________</p><p>Y/n watches as Friend tilts her head slightly as an orange butterfly lands on the blue sheep’s snout. The animal’s ears twitching cutely. Tommy was sat next to the sheep, leaning into her wool. Niki was sitting a few feet away, keeping her distance from the two of the teens. They had taken Friend from the pet room and back out into the area outside of Niki’s kingdom. They had tried to convince Tommy to bake with them, but the Blonde had become unresponsive, simply staring ahead with a blank look. It was Y/n’s Idea to take Tommy to Friend, the sheep had snapped the blonde out of whatever form of shock he had been in and fallen into tears. Y/n and Niki stayed a bit away from him while he did so, Niki insisting the fresh air would make him feel better. Y/n scooted a bit closer to the Animal and owner, frowning slightly, laying a hand on Tommy’s head. The boy doesn’t move, and Y/n’s frown deepens. </p><p>“Tommy?” Y/n said quietly, glancing back at Niki who had wandered off back inside the city. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” Y/n continues, petting the boy’s mess of blonde hair. Friend was laying on the ground, and Tommy had his face buried in the wool, the sun was nice and warm, providing a bit more comfort to the two teens. Tommy slowly shakes his head, raising it slightly. Y/n’s frown softens at the older teen’s tearstained face. </p><p>“You being here is enough…” The boy trails off, his voice unusually quiet. Y/n give him a soft smile. </p><p>“Of course.” Y/n starts, leaning onto Friends fluffy wool closer to Tommy. “You’d do the same for me.” a ghost of a smile forms on Tommy’s face, the blonde chuckling slightly. </p><p>“...I-” Tommy cuts himself off, a look of nervousness forming in his eyes. “Uh…” He clears his throat. “I’m not a very...emotiony person…but…” Tommy huffs, refusing to meet eyes with the younger h/c teen. Y/n tilts their head, waiting patiently for the boy to continue. </p><p>“You can do it…” Y/n teases, causing the blonde to send them a light-hearted glare. Y/n giggles, glad their friend was feeling a bit better after his previous stupor. </p><p>“I…” Tommy huffs, burying his face in Friends fluff again “..love you...I guess…” a bright smile takes over Y/n’s face, the teen shooting up from their lying position, startling Tommy slightly, the blonde narrows his eyes but allows a smile to form on his face at the ecstatic look in Y/n’s eyes at his words. </p><p>“I love you too,” Y/n says, their excited expression softening slightly, their voice was quiet once again. Tommy’s chest tightens a bit as the words reach his ears. It had been a while since someone had said that to him. The blonde blinks back a few tears as Y/n shuffles to their feet. “Let me make a crown for you,” Y/n says, motioning to their own flowery crown. “To show how much i-” </p><p>Y/n cuts themselves off with a sharp intake of breath. Tommy blinks, his face falling as his eyes fall to the arrow that had embedded itself through his sibling’s torso. Y/n meets his eyes before falling to the ground. The faint sound of his communicator pinging reaching his ears. The boy sits in shock for a moment before jumping to his feet, rushing over to Y/n’s side just as their body vanishes, leaving the mass of flowers in their inventory scattered across the ground as well as their blood. </p><p>“W-wha-w-” Tommy stutters a few times, picking up the flower crown that had fallen off of Y/n’s head. </p><p>“Tommy.” The blonde’s shoulders tense, craning his head to look behind him, his expression contorting into anger at the sight of a familiar masked man, a crossbow in his hand, though it was no longer loaded. “Did you really expect that place to hold me for long?” </p><p>“Y-you son of a bitch!” Tommy yells, holding himself back from charging at the man, that’d be a death sentence. Dream chuckles at the boy’s anger. </p><p>“C’mon Tommy...Didn’t you miss me.” The man says, taking a few steps closer to the blonde. “You quit coming to visit...So I thought I’d come to find you.” Dream continues, swinging an arrow dangerously close to the cerulean-eyed boy’s face. Tommy clenches his teeth. He’d left all his stuff in a chest inside the city. “And I find you getting buddy-buddy with somebody else? I thought we were friends.” </p><p>“You-You’re a monster.” Tommy seethes, glaring at the man. Dream doesn’t speak, letting out a heavy sigh. </p><p>“This wouldn’t have happened if you had just-” Dream is cut off as a Netherite axe swings towards him. The green-clad man is able to jump out of the way just in time, spinning around to come face to face with an enraged Niki. The pink-haired woman’s teeth were clenched, a crazed look in her hazel eyes that Tommy had never seen on her before. </p><p>“You.” Niki says, her soft voice somewhat unsettling considering the situation. Niki doesn’t bother letting Dream try to Speak, swinging the axe at Dream with more strength than Either Tommy or Dream knew the woman possessed, nearly knocking Dream off his feet as it collides with his shield. “You ruined my life!” Niki yells, continuing to strike down on the shield, splintering wood flying past her face. “You killed my friends!” </p><p>“Nik-” </p><p>“You Took everything from me!” Niki screams, breaking through the shield, the wooden thing falling into two pieces. Dream stumbles, seemingly in disbelief. Niki charges him again, but the green-clad man tosses a pearl disappearing right as Niki strikes, her axe burying itself if the ground, the handle jabbing her in the stomach. Niki recovers quickly, ripping the axe from the ground, spinning around a few times in search of the man who had disappeared. </p><p>“...N-Niki?” The pink-haired woman drops the axe, rushing towards Tommy who still had the flower crown in his hands, she wraps the boy in a tight hug. </p><p>“Oh god, Tommy I’m so sorry!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>E/c eyes flutter open, glancing around only to see darkness all around them. Panic grows in the teen’s chest for a moment as they realize they could only move their eyes. Memories flood back into their mind, a pain in their torso, Tommy looking terrified, before they fell into a haze of nothingness. Y/n clenched their eyes shut, a hammering in their chest. Did they die? Already? They were supposed to protect Tommy for Puffy and Sam, They were supposed to go sailing with Puffy. They were supposed to build with Foolish and walk friend with Ghostbur...tears drip down the teens face. Y/n opens their eyes again, surprised to see a person standing before them, instinctively they move to back away, but remember they cannot move. The person was tall, covered in bright green and white robe-type garments, a sword clenched in one of his hands loosely, a white mask covering his face with a smiley face painted on the front. Y/n goes to speak, but all that comes out are a series of coughs, the pain from whatever had stabbed them coming back in their stomach. Suddenly they could move again, falling a few feet before hitting the ground with a yelp. The figure follows, tilting their head. They didn’t seem aggressive so Y/n didn’t move to protect themselves as the figure floats downwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-w-what happened?” Y/n manages to stutter out, clutching the area where the intense pain was coming from, there was no noticeable wound but the pain was blaring. The figure jolts as they speak, crouching down in front of them before motioning to their wrist. Y/n blinks, looking down to their wrist, the black and grey sweater sleeve pulling down slightly revealing three faint hearts, all colored red before a large crack grows in one, and then it shatters into pieces, falling away and fading into the darkness. Y/n looks back to the figure, who was now standing again, pointing his sword at the ground, Y/n looks down, the feeling of falling returning to them as the familiar views of the SMP becomes clear again, and Y/n jolts awake, now sitting in the bed of the room Niki had gifted them in the Underground City. The h/c teen looks back at their wrist again, the hearts from before gone. The teen lets out a shaky breath, chest-pounding at the experience. Y/n didn’t have a moment to wait before Both Niki and Tommy burst into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Thank god…” Niki trails off, raising a hand to her chest in relief. Y/n felt relief flood their own chest at the sight of Tommy safe and sound. If they had died then they were sure Tommy had followed closely behind. Tommy rushes to Y/n side, solace clear in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-We thought you didn’t have a life left, thank fuck.” Tommy says, practically jumping onto the younger Teen to give them a hug, Y/n returns it tightly. Looking at Niki who was breathing like she’d just ran a marathon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m fine…” Y/n trails off, their hand falling to the place they had been struck as Tommy pulls away “I was...supposed to protect you...not-” The blonde shakes his head, bringing the h/c teen back into a hug as tears begin to drip down their face, sobs bubbling up as the h/c teen clutches the spot they had been shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fuckin’ start, he got the both of us off guard,” Tommy reassures, not letting go this time as Niki steps closer, laying a hand on Y/n’s head. Petting their hair back. “You should have seen Niki though,” Tommy says, leaning back a bit to look at the woman in question. “She popped off, kicked Dreams ass.” the blonde boy exclaims, almost in awe at the Pink-haired woman’s abilities. Niki lets out a soft giggle, a light blush covering her face at the compliment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” she trails off, continuing to pet Y/n’s head. Y/n sniffles a bit, burying their head in the taller boy’s chest. Both the teens we’re content in the hug, Niki leaning on Y/n’s side, wrapping an arm around Tommy as the blonde buries his face in Y/n’s hair. Friend stood in the doorway, munching on the end of Y/n’s cape that had been left lying against the chair in the corner of the room, tail wagging slightly in contentment. After a few moments of silence, Y/n moves to pull away. Tommy laying a hand on their shoulder tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, I know how it can feel...dying,” Tommy says, worry in his eyes as he comforts the teen. Y/n gives a small nod, tears still streaming down their face. Niki quickly pulls a cloth from their pocket, wiping Y/n’s face a bit to clear the tears. Y/n doesn’t move, allowing Niki to baby them as They notice their Allium, cornflower, and lavender-filled flower crown clenched tightly in his hand. Tommy follows Y/n’s gaze, letting out a quick ‘oh’ before passing the flower crown back to Y/n. The teen examines it for a moment, the flowers were a bit flat from being pressed down. Y/n smiles slightly, looking back to Tommy with a sniffle, setting the crown back onto their head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?” Niki questions, running her hands through Y/n’s h/l hair “Water? Food?” Y/n shakes their head, giving Niki a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling m-much better now.” Y/n says with a nod, as if confirming the words to themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Great.” Tommy starts, letting out a sigh. “I’m just...That was terrible to see.” The blonde continues, huffing slightly. Y/n tilts their head, waiting for the boy to continue. Tommy bites his lip, tears pricking the corner of his eyes again. “I’ve s-seen Tubbo die...I’ve seen W-Wilbur die...Now i’ve seen you die too.” The blonde wipes his eyes quickly as Niki takes a step towards him, moving to place a hand on his shoulder. “The image is gonna haunt my nightmares for weeks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll stay with you till they go away,” Y/n says, grabbing Tommy’s hand tightly. “I promised I would.” Niki smiles softly though it quickly sours, remembering having to comfort both Tommy and Tubbo during the nights in Pogtopia. The woman takes a few steps away from the two teens, suddenly feeling like she was imposing. “And Niki is here too.” The pink-haired woman’s head jolts up at the h/c teen’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Tommy trails off, looking over his shoulder at her, a mix of admiration and anxiety in his cerulean eyes. Niki gives the boy a reassuring smile, a silent promise that she would also be there for him. Tommy looks back to Y/n. tightening his grip on their hand. “I’m glad to have two awesome siblings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>U/N was shot by Dream</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy hadn’t bothered to look at the message when her communicator pinged, she was comforting both Tubbo and Ranboo. One who was still sniffling as she explained the situation and the other glaring past her, anger and fear on his face. Foolish was the one that checked the notification, and he dropped his communicator on the floor when it registered in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Foolish…?” Puffy questioned, after a long stretch of silence. “What…” The totem turned back to his mother with wide-eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got them!” Foolish exclaimed, Tubbo’s hand falling to his communicator as soon as the words left the older man’s mouth, face falling as the words registered in his head. Puffy got to her feet immediately. Hand moving to her sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” The sheep-hybrid exclaims, rushing out of Ranboo’s home trailed by her children. “I knew we shouldn’t of left them alone God!” Puffy was in full blown panic mood, sprinting down the path towards Kinoko Kingdom, rain starting to drip from the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom! Wait up!” Foolish’s voice stopped her, Turning back to see Ranboo sheltering himself under a tree from the rain, a frown on his face as Tubbo pauses to stay with him, Foolish continuing towards her. “Y/n had more than one life, They’ll be fine.” Foolish reassures, though the thought of Dream even getting one of their lives made Puffy seethe in her boots. “You’ll get sick, running back in this.” Foolish lays a hand on his moms shoulder, giving her a sympathetic glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if he…” Puffy communicator pings. A message from Tommy that was sent to both herself and Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Tommyinnit whispered to you:</em></b> <em><span>Niki kicked Dreams ass! Y/n’s fine though. Come back soon, please. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sheep-hybrid let out a short sigh of relief. “Alright, lets get Ranboo out of this rain.” Puffy says, sprinting back towards the teens. Tubbo had taken to gifting Ranboo his winter coat to shield him from the rain, leaving the goat-hybrid in his normal flannel fit, shivering slightly frown the rain and snow. Puffy quickly rips off her red coat, laying it over Tubbo’s shoulders. “Let’s get back and wait for this rain to stop.” The woman offers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about Y/n and Tommy?” Tubbo questions, panic in his tone, Puffy, pulls the boy into a side hug. Reassuring the brunette that they would be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gotta get Ranboo out of the rain though.” Foolish speaks up, the hood of his shark onesie over his head. Ranboo gives the rest of them a sheepish smile, shoulder tense as he refuses to move from under the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I think I’m fine right here.” Ranboo says, flinching a bit as some water drops from between the branches of the trees, nearly getting his face. Puffy pulls the hood of Tubbo’s coat over the tribrid’s head, grabbing his arm to pull him out from under the tree he had taken shelter under. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>